Vacíos
by yackieflores
Summary: ¡Qué hermoso día!, definitivamente el día es perfecto para ir a pasear, salir al jardín, espero mi esposo ya me deje ir sola por el jardín, él es tan atento, amoroso, me llena de mimos y cumple mis caprichos, vivo en una casa hermosa, rodeada de comodidades, aunque, sólo sé que mi nombre es Candice White y no recuerdo nada más, este vacío me atormenta demasiado...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuyi e Igarashi 1976, los personajes usados aquí son sin fines de lucro y sólo con el fin de entretener, la trama es totalmente de mi imaginación, espero les guste esta nueva historia, estaré subiendo capítulos cada semana, no lo he completado, espero sus comentarios. ¡Saludos y abrazos en la distancia!**

 **VACÍOS**

¡Qué hermoso día!, definitivamente el día es perfecto para ir a pasear, salir al jardín, espero mi esposo ya me deje ir sola por el jardín, él es tan atento, amoroso, me llena de mimos y cumple mis caprichos, vivo en una casa hermosa, rodeada de comodidades, aunque, sólo sé que mi nombre es Candice White y no recuerdo nada más, este vacío me atormenta demasiado, ojalá algún día recupere todos mis recuerdos.

CAPÍTULO I

-¡Hola amor!, buenos días dormilona, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-Muy bien amor, ¿qué tal descansaste?-

-Excelente, ¿qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?, hoy me di un día para nosotros, pasas mucho tiempo sola en la casa y eso no es bueno para tu recuperación, hace… ya casi un año del accidente, pero eso no importa, que estés junto a mí es lo que me hace dichoso-

-Gracias cariño, ¿podríamos salir al jardín?, es un día hermoso y me gustaría pasear, pero ya no con la silla, llévame caminando por favor-

-Así será aunque llevaremos la silla por si te cansas, ¿es un trato?-

-¡Es un trato! Y Candy guiñó el ojo.

Afuera el clima es precioso, la campiña resultaba siempre excitante, aunque era diciembre en Rancagua, ciudad chilena, el clima en esa época es caluroso, la casa estaba a la orilla de un lago hermoso rodeado de montañas nevadas y un bosque verde hermoso, el cielo estaba radiante y lleno de nubes , parecía una postal sacada de un calendario, la casa color beige con techo en color ladrillo era espaciosa, de un solo piso para poder desplazarse sin problemas ya que Candy usó silla de ruedas después del accidente y de haber salido del coma en el cual duró dos meses, según fue lo que él le dijo, estaba lejos de su país natal, no sabía mucho el idioma de ese país, pero ya entendía lo suficiente para comunicarse con la servidumbre que siempre era tan amable con ella, él le había dicho que ese lugar era perfecto para su recuperación y lo había comprado pensando en ella y en sus días de recuperación, los negocios los llevaron hacia Sudamérica y por lo que le cuenta él su matrimonio siempre fue bien avenido, hasta que ella sufrió aquel accidente.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo fue el accidente?

-Amor… titubeó… el doctor no me lo tiene permitido, piensa que puedes caer en shock y eso sería contraproducente ya que apenas te estás recuperando de las secuelas, además ese día me sentí morir al encontrarte así, no insistas, ¿no te basta el amor que te tengo?-

-¡Claro que me basta!, no seas tontito, sólo que este vacío me hace sentir una persona incompleta, como si faltara algo en mí.-

-Entiendo, pero puede que no recuerdes tu vida pasada, es una posibilidad, recuerda que lo dijo el médico la última vez que vino-

-Lo sé- puso cara de tristeza

Él la besó- no estés triste, nos tenemos mutuamente-

-Sé que me amas porque para que me recupere duermes en la habitación continua y no… no hemos podido convivir… como esposos- dijo preocupada

-amor, lo hago por ti, cuando te sientas lista, podremos estar juntos de nuevo, te confieso, que ya te extraño- y le dio un tierno beso.

Aunque Candy recibía mucho amor por parte de su esposo no comprendía el por qué no sentía aquel apasionamiento que se dice sienten todos los esposos, le tenía un cariño inmenso, veía como trataba a todos y ellos se referían a él como un buen hombre, que al principio parecía altanero y arrogante pero a decir de Celia, su mucama, él fue cambiando poco a poco, decía que por su amor tenía que ser otra persona que fuera digna de ella, de la dulce Candy. Después del maravilloso día que pasaron juntos que para Candy era como si fuera el primero, veía un hombre con semblante pensativo, pero a la vez con esperanza y un gran amor en su mirada cuando la veía, ya de noche, al llegar a la casa ella platicó con él.

-Cariño, ¿crees que a partir de mañana puedas dormir en mi habitación?, aunque no compartamos el lecho hasta órdenes del doctor quiero acostumbrarme de nuevo a tu compañía.-

-¡Claro Candy! Si tú me lo pides así será, mañana le daré instrucciones a Celia para que cambie algunas cosas de mi cuarto, ¡te amo tanto Candy! Que temo perderte algún día.-

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- dijo una asombrada Candy

-Es sólo que … luego platicamos, ahora descansa querida, estás exhausta.- le dio un beso y se retiró.

Candy se disponía a dormir y charlaba un poco con Celia, su mucama, era ella la que la enseñaba a hablar en español.

-Señora es usted muy afortunada de tener un esposo así, ¡es tan atento!, cuando ustedes llegaron usted venía como dormida y él se veía realmente preocupado, pero el doctor decía que usted se recuperaría pronto en este clima-

-Ya veo, pero no recuerdo nada, por más que quiero no recuerdo, solamente recuerdo un campo lleno de rosas blancas, su olor… , ¿hay un campo así por aquí?-

-No señora, creo que sus recuerdos pueden estar en América, porque ustedes son de allá, el señor vino a aventurarse en unos negocios que le han ido de maravilla, dijo que su partida tuvo que realizarse a pesar de su condición, pero poco a poco hemos visto su recuperación y la verdad es un milagro señora.-

-Espero recuperarme pronto Celia-

-Así será señora- le tomó la mano- y en un tiempo puede que por esta casa corran niños pequeños-

-Eso espero Celia- y miraba pensativa por la ventana tratando de recordar quien era ese chico rubio de ojos azules que veía en el campo de rosas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua…

-Mi querida Candy, al principio pensaba que sólo eras un capricho, pero todo eso se fue convirtiendo en amor, pasé por muchas cosas, y al encontrarte así, en ese accidente…ahhhh… me partió el corazón, juré que te recuperarías a pesar de todo, lo de tu memoria puede ser solo un paso para ganarte totalmente, pero….ese miedo a perderte está latente, me has hecho una mejor persona, ¿qué has hecho conmigo Candice White?, decidí arriesgarme, sé que me entenderás algún día, por lo pronto ya compartiremos la habitación, será cuestión de tiempo para que puedas enamorarte totalmente de mí, eres mi todo- de repente llamaron a la habitación, era Sebastián, mayordomo y esposo de Celia y por así decirlo, la persona de toda su confianza.

-Disculpe, han traído de la ciudad una carta para usted señor-

-Gracias Sebastián, puedes retirarte, es todo por hoy, ¿la señora ya se durmió?-

-Sí señor, mi esposa ya se ha retirado de la habitación y la dejó dormida-

-Gracias Sebastián, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, señor Neal-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

 _Querido Neal:_

 _¡Al fin tenemos noticias tuyas! Espero estés bien, nos tenías a mis padres y a mí muy preocupados, ¡casi un año te tardaste para escribir! Sabemos que era aventurado irte a Chile a desarrollar tu proyecto minero, pero veo que te ha ido estupendamente, los años que estuviste recluido a petición de papá en ese centro de rehabilitación te sirvió de mucho y a mí también, las cosas por acá están, podremos decir, todavía mal, la recuperación del tío Williams ha ido paso a paso desde el accidente, casi no habla y se empecina en buscar a Candice, dice que la tiene que encontrar aunque George ya le llevó la notificación donde la dan oficialmente desaparecida, él no se resiste a la idea, Archie y Annie se han distanciado, ella se fue a Florida con Patty la cual fundó una escuela para ayudar a niños desamparados, siempre he dicho que esas chicas están locas, pero al menos están lejos de aquí. Además quiero comunicarte que estoy comprometida con Arthur McCarter y mi boda se realizará dentro de cuatro meses, espero puedas venir y no acepto un no por respuesta, por cierto, Doris no deja de preguntar por ti, creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza hermanito, y más ahora que te está yendo estupendamente allá en Chile, mamá y papá te mandan saludos cariñosos y la tía abuela te extraña mucho._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Con Cariño_

 _Elisa Leagan_

 _Querida Elisa:_

 _Es bueno que te vayas a casar muy pronto, me da gusto, al fin hay alguien a quien pudiste atrapar a pesar de tu carácter (que bueno que estoy lejos así no me podrás pegar por lo que te dije), sí, efectivamente me está yendo muy bien, es más, en unos años estaré a la par de los Andrew con mi propio esfuerzo, sabes muy bien que me vine sólo con lo básico, con respecto a Doris, dile que no guarde esperanzas, tengo conmigo a una mujer dulce y cariñosa a la cual amo demasiado y daría mi vida por ella, es mi esposa, luego te pondré al corriente y quiero que disculpen el que no les haya participado mi matrimonio pero la distancia y los pocos recursos que tenía en ese momento me impedían traerlos, espero me disculpen. Dile al tío Williams que se recupere pronto, la tía abuela estará muy triste por eso, mándales mis saludos a todos, incluido a Archie, no le guardo rencor y soy otro, realmente soy otra persona, mándale mis cariños a papá y a mamá y en este momento te envío mi regalo de bodas porque no podré estar presente, muchas cosas me lo impiden, espero me comprendas hermanita. Los quiero mucho._

 _Neil Leagan_

-Es una estupenda noticia que Elisa se casa, al fin podrá alguien domarla, Arthur es muy dominante y eso es lo que ella necesita. Candy, mi dulce Candy, espero un día me perdones por lo que hice pero… creo que estoy mal en pedirle a Dios que nunca recuperes tu memoria, estoy tan feliz aquí contigo, pero a la vez tengo temor de que reproches lo que hice, pero tengo fe que si un día te das cuenta ya estés enamorada de mí, de lo que he logrado por mi propio esfuerzo y que eso sea más grande que cualquier cosa…aunque, ¡no!, debo de quitarme esas ideas de mi mente.

*** Por la mañana***

Toca Celia la puerta de Neil

-Señor, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Adelante Celia, ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-La señora ya se levantó y está esperándolo para desayunar en el comedor-

-Excelente Celia, en un momento voy, sólo termino de ponerme mi ropa de trabajo, hoy voy a la mina-

-De acuerdo señor, iré a avisarle-

En el comedor…

-¡Buenos días cariño!, se te ve más recuperada y bella que nunca-

-Oh, eres un adulador Neil- recibe un tierno beso de él

-Es sólo la verdad cariño, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-

-Perfectamente, le he pedido a Celia que me lleve al pueblo a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos, me ha dicho que me enseñará a tejer, no sé si antes lo podía hacer, pero creo que es una buena idea, ¿no lo crees?-

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien, siempre y cuando las acompañe Sebastián-

-¡Gracias amor!-

Con rostro asombrado- ¿me has dicho amor?, es la primera vez que te escucho decírmelo desde…-

-Ohh Neil, me ha nacido decírtelo, espero estar recuperando en algo la Candy que era antes-

-Gracias cariño, por cierto, a ti siempre te ha gustado ayudar a las personas y la naturaleza es tu pasión, siempre y cuando lo permita el doctor te llevaré a recorrer unos paisajes de aquí que están bellos y te ayuden a recuperarte pronto-

-Claro amor, por cierto, ¿irás a la mina verdad?-

-sí, iré hacia allá el día de hoy-

-Vete con mucho cuidado por favor ¿quieres?-

-Lo haré- Se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa.

-Te veré por la tarde, cuídela mucho Celia, es toda mi vida-

-Sí señor, así será-

Se marchó a la mina con su corazón lleno de esperanza al notar que Candy lo empezaba a llamar con amor.

 **Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, estoy muy contenta de que les esté gustando, hay que estar al pendiente, he hecho varias cosas en este fic, y algunas son algo difíciles para mí, pero les iré explicando poco a poco el rumbo de la historia, decidí adelantar la publicación del capítulo II ya que es muy corto pero es parte importante de esta trama. Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

*** En la mina***

-¡Buenos días Carlos!, ¿cómo va todo?-

Carlos es el capataz de la mina Leagan – Muy bien señor Leagan, hasta ahorita sin novedades-

-¿han encontrado ya la nueva veta?-

-En eso estamos señor-

-Recuerda Carlos que ante todo está la seguridad de los mineros, si se ve riesgoso paras la producción y que el ingeniero revise bien la mina, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo señor-

-Tráiganme el equipo para entrar a la mina por favor-

Carlos dio la orden a unos mineros y fueron por el equipo para que Neil entrara en la mina.

-Pues se ve muy bien todo Carlos, si este negocio marcha como va hasta ahora y continúan pidiéndonos el salitre de Europa habrá muchas mejoras por aquí, a todos nos irá mejor-

-Gracias Señor, es usted un buen hombre-

-Por nada Carlos, no debes agradecer nada, yo no era ni la sombra de lo que soy ahora, era un hijo de papi mimado y caprichoso, hice muchas cosas malas, pero… esa luz en mi vida me hizo recapacitar y no lo niego, todavía venía muy arrogante, pero aquí me enseñé a ser un hombre y eso es gracias a mi esposa-

-Pues sólo porque me lo cuenta señor, porque no me hubiera dado cuenta, nos ha traído muchas mejoras aquí al pueblo-

-De hecho en unas semanas partiré hacia Santiago, necesito ultimar detalles con Barton Sewell para poder proporcionarles el mineral que me piden, gracias a ese hombre me vine a invertir aquí a Rancagua, se lo agradezco infinitamente y espero conozca pronto a mi esposa ya que se termine de recuperar. Te encargaré la mina en esa semana que estaré ausente-

-Gracias señor, así será-

*** en Rancagua***

-Oh Celia, ¡todo esto es hermoso!, desde que tengo memoria no había venido al pueblo, espero venir más seguido- lo dijo en un tono cantarino que le agradó a Celia.

-sí señora, es hermoso y desde que llegó su esposo, fue más, ya después de un tiempo vino con usted, parecía que estaba dormida, pero él explicó que sería temporal, él estaba muy angustiado, nervioso y pasaba noches enteras cuidándola, esperando se despertara hasta que ese día llegó, él fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero cuando usted no lo reconoció se mostró angustiado, luego el doctor lo calmó y dijo que con el paso del tiempo usted podría recuperar la memoria, o tal vez no,¿ ya le contó que recuerda usted un jardín de rosas?-

-No, no se lo he contado, quiero esperar si puedo recordar más cosas, no quisiera que albergara esperanzas si es que no puedo recordar más cosas-

-Tiene razón señora, mire, hemos llegado a la mercería-

-Oh, todo es hermoso, ¡mire esos colores de estambre!, son realmente bellos-

-¡Buenos días señoras!, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

-¡Buenos días Rosita, le presento a la señora Candice Leagan, la esposa del señor Leagan-

-¡Mucho gusto señora!, es un placer conocerla y ver que se está recuperando, se habla mucho de ustedes aquí y lo bien que ha traído su esposo a este pueblo-

-¡Gracias Rosita, es un placer para mí también-

-Vamos a llevarnos aquellos estambres y también unas agujas…-

-Rosita seguía pidiendo lo necesario para enseñar a Candy a tejer, cuando algo le llamó la atención, era un cartel anunciando una puesta de teatro de una compañía norteamericana-

-Oh, disculpe- dijo Candy- ¿por qué está ese cartel aquí?-

-Lo trajo mi hija, fue hace poco a Santiago y está emocionada, viene una compañía norteamericana a presentar una obra de teatro, será en español por primera vez y ella quiere asistir, dice ella que vienen actores prestigiados del norte y de Europa-

-Oh, suena interesante-

-Tal vez su esposo quiera llevarla, ya ve que ustedes son originarios de Norteamérica y le pueda traer agradables recuerdos-

-Puede ser, lo consultaré con él, ¡gracias Rosita!-

-Por nada, fue un placer atenderles.

-La idea que me diste no es mala, le diré a Neil cuando regrese y espero que me autorice el doctor ir a Santiago.-

*** en la residencia Leagan ***

-¡hola cariño!, ¿cómo les fue en su viaje al pueblo?

-muy bien amor, mira, compramos muchos estambres, soy un poco torpe pero Celia me tiene paciencia-

-jajaja, si es necesario mucha paciencia contigo, eres un poco testaruda-

-¡oh Neal!- y le lanzó una bola de estambre-

-Sigues siendo la misma Candy de siempre y eso me da gusto- dijo un sonriente Neil

-Bueno, al menos eso no se me olvidó-

-La esencia de las personas no se va, aunque haya amnesia- dijo Celia

-En eso tienes razón Celia, ese carácter de mi esposa fue el que me hizo enamorarme de ella y cambiar mi forma de vida-

-¿Puedes contarme cómo te enamoraste de mí?-

-Bueno… está bien, te lo contaré… me defendiste en una pelea callejera-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron con asombro ambas mujeres.

-Sí, me defendiste en una pelea callejera, yo no era santo de tu devoción Candy, pero esa noche observaste que me encontraba en líos con unos maleantes, en esas épocas yo era… podría decirse, no muy buena persona y a pesar de que te había hecho varias cosas malas, que no te diré, mejor tú las recuerdas…jejeje pues te atreviste a defenderme de esos rufianes, y he de reconocer que tienes muy buen brazo, huimos corriendo de ahí, te fuiste, yo no pude darte las gracias porque mi orgullo era mucho y… creo que desde ahí quedé prendado de ti-

-Ohhh, entonces… ¿tengo buen brazo?- y le lanzó de nuevo una bola de estambre, luego todos rieron en la sala de estar

-No sabes qué gusto me da que rías de nuevo de esa manera-

-Fue gracias a ti amor, y sabes, no quiero recordar a ese antiguo Neil, quiero sólo tener presente al que tengo enfrente mío-

Hizo un ademán, le tendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, él le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato contemplando el paisaje en la ventana, el cual era realmente hermoso, el atardecer en Rancagua con la vista a lo lejos de los Andes daba un espectáculo maravilloso, pronto será navidad Candy, hay que celebrarlo, celebrar que te tengo a mi lado-

-Así será-

-Ya está lista la cena señores, pasen al comedor-

-en un momento vamos Celia, gracias- dijo Neil y tomando de la mano a su esposa, con delicadeza la invitó al comedor, al terminar de cenar se fueron al cuarto de Candy donde ella lo había invitado a quedarse ahí para convivir más, ya en el cuarto.

-Cariño, yo dormiré en el sofá para que estés cómoda, no quiero incomodarte, y no aceptó un no por respuesta-

-¿cómo serás Neil, está bien, por hoy aceptaré tu propuesta-

-Neil sentía un golpe de emociones al sentirse cerca de Candy, a pesar de ser esposos no habían llegado a consumar su matrimonio, dadas las circunstancias de este, luego pasó lo del accidente y… él no se atrevía siquiera a tocarla hasta que estuviera convencido que lo quería a él.

Ya entrada la noche él se levantó, miró a Candy dormida, era como ver un ángel descansando- ¡es tan hermosa!, pensaba, si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias Candy… ojalá que el día que recuperes la memoria no me repudies, sé que esto no empezó como debía y…

En eso, Candy se despertó y lo vio ahí de pie, en el umbral de la ventana contemplando el horizonte.

-¿Neil-, qué haces despierto?

-Lo siento cariño, te desperté- se acercó hacia ella. –duerme de nuevo- la abrazó y la recostó nuevamente.

-Neil, estaba soñando algo extraño, sólo recuerdo el ruido de un coche, unos caballos, y gritos…luego oscuridad… me desperté y te vi ahí de pie y me sentí reconfortada, ¿puedes quedarte aquí a mi lado?-

-Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras-

Y se quedaron ahí, recostados, él al lado de ella y Candy sentía por primera vez que estaba segura en sus brazos.

-Es algo nuevo para mí, no sé qué pasa y si esto lo he sentido antes, pero lo que siento ahora es una tranquilidad reconfortante- y después cerró los ojos y se quedaron así abrazados y dormidos tranquilamente toda la noche.

-¡Candy… Candy!, no llores, eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras… en eso ella despertó.

 **Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, este fan fic va a ir poco a poco despejándonos algunas dudas, no coman ansías, espero les esté gustando y espero sus comentarios. Saludos y un abrazo! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Dijo Neil al verla despertar repentinamente.

-No sé, tuve un sueño, era un chico rubio que me decía que era más bonita cuando reía, pero no sé quién es-

-Tal vez…. – dijo Neil- puede que sea nuestro primo Anthony, tú lo querías mucho cuando eras una niña, tenías 12 años si más no recuerdo-

-Ohh, no sé, no logro recordar- se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de que le dolía.

-No te presiones- dijo un preocupado Neil- no fuerces tus recuerdos, solos llegarán, no quiero que te pongas mal de nuevo.

-Sí, tienes razón amor- se volvieron a recostar.

Muy temprano se despertaron y se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar, iban tomados de la mano como cualquier matrimonio normal, eso era lo que siempre soñó Neil y no quería que nadie lo perturbara, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Por cierto cariño, vendrá el doctor a verte, quiero saber si puedes acompañarme a Santiago, quiero que conozcas la capital de este hermoso país y a uno de mis socios, ¿qué te parece?-

\- Me parece perfecto, me siento como una niña a la que hay que enseñarle todo desde un principio, de repente siento vacíos en mi vida, que… me hacen sentir... incompleta- y un dejo de tristeza se notó en su cara.

-Querida, mi querida Candy, no te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado y no te dejaré, sólo muerto me arrancarán de tu lado- La abrazó y recordaba el momento de su boda, de su rápida e intempestiva boda.

-Señor, el doctor Cuevas está aquí-

-dígale que pase Celia-

-¡Buenos días señores Leagan!, espero se encuentren muy bien, vengo a ver a mi paciente, ¿cómo se encuentra señora?-

-yo me siento mejor doctor, verdad que ya puedo hacer muchas cosas?-

-deje revisarla y en un momento le doy mi respuesta- el doctor y Candy se dirigieron a la recámara para llevar a cabo la revisión-

-Pues yo la encuentro cada día mejor físicamente, dígame, ¿ha tenido algún recuerdo?-

-Pues sólo veo un jardín con rosas y a un chico rubio del que no recuerdo mucho, Neil dice que es nuestro primo Anthony que ya murió y que lo quería mucho, luego me dio un dolor de cabeza-

-Entiendo, esos dolores pueden ser parte del proceso de la recuperación de su memoria, pero no debe forzarlos, ya que puede entrar en un grave estado de shock y perder totalmente la memoria, o recuperarla de golpe, el cerebro humano todavía es desconocido para la mayoría de nosotros, así que debe de tener reposo y nada de impresiones fuertes, deje que los recuerdos lleguen solos, y si tiene dudas pregunte a su esposo para que le aclare algunos recuerdos, aunque tengo una buena noticia, físicamente se encuentra mejor y ya puede acompañar a su esposo en sus viajes, siempre y cuando repose en cuanto se sienta cansada, con respecto a tener hijos, ya pasó el tiempo prudente para poder tenerlos-

-¡Oh doctor! Sería muy feliz con eso, aunque no quisiera ser madre hasta que recobrara la memoria- y en eso vio a Neil que le dio un gesto de aprobación.

-Esperaré el tiempo que consideres necesario Candy, aunque no me molesta la idea de ver niños corriendo por toda la casa-

-Gracias amor- y Neil le depositó un beso en la mano.

-Bueno, es todo por hoy, vendré en dos semanas para verla de nuevo, que descanse.-

-Gracias doctor Cuevas, lo acompaño- dijo Neil

Ya afuera en la estancia, el doctor conversaba con Neil.

-Quiero decirle que ya se encuentra al señora bien físicamente para poder ser madre, un año es lo recomendable para volverse a embarazar cuando se ha tenido un… aborto-

-Entiendo doctor, me imagino que no es prudente decírselo ¿verdad?-

-Todavía no, podría entrar en shock y es mejor esperar a que físicamente ya esté bien, con las múltiples fracturas que sufrió, aunado el golpe en la cabeza y lo demás, es un milagro que sobreviviera y si a eso le agregamos que llegó aquí en estado de coma… bueno… fue algo muy pesado para ella-

-Entiendo doctor, entiendo-

-siga con los mismos cuidados de siempre, vendré pronto a revisarla, que tenga un buen día, y cualquier emergencia no dude en buscarme-

-¡se lo agradezco enormemente!- posteriormente acompañó al doctor a su coche y se quedó un rato viendo el horizonte y pensando.

-un hijo Candy, ¿cómo te diré esa noticia?, tú sabías que yo estaba dispuesto a criarlo como mío, pero…ese maldito accidente y estas circunstancias… se reflejó un dejo de dolor-espero me perdones lo intempestiva de nuestra huida y el no haber avisado a nadie.

 **¡Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios!, publico antes porque este de nuevo es un capítulo corto, espero sus aportaciones, me da mucho gusto que les esté interesando la historia, el domingo la vuelvo a actualizar con un capítulo más largo, yo los divido de acuerdo a la temática que se tratará. Espero seguir siendo de su agrado, ¡gracias por todo! Saludos y un abrazo. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es recomendable sólo para mayores de edad por tener un contenido sexual explícito, no es ofensivo ni afecta la moral ni tiene desviaciones de ningún tipo, solamente exhalta la pasión que pueden tener dos personas que están llegando a descubrir algo en ellas, me libro de la responsabilidad que se genera al hacer la siguiente advertencia, espero disfruten el capítulo. :)**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

-¡Hola Candy!, buenos días dormilona, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-

-mejor que nunca amor, en estos días que te has quedado conmigo me siento tranquila y cómoda- sonreía Candy

-Esos ojos esmeraldas me hacen sentirme el hombre más afortunado del planeta, no sé qué haría sin ti, es… como un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar-

-No es un sueño tontito, estamos aquí, juntos disfrutando de una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones y tú me tienes muy mimada- lo abrazó Candy

-Es un placer consentirte en todo cariño- le depositó un tierno beso.

-¡Oh Neil!-

Candy comenzaba a sentir cada día más admiración, respeto y amor por Neil, lo veía irse a la mina, regresar bañado en tierra, lo primero que hacía era llegar a saludarla, ver cómo iba con sus clase de tejido y sus avances, luego se iba a bañar, recibía a personas en el despacho y Celia le decía que tenía muchos planes para sus trabajadores, entre ellos construir un centro de salud cerca de la mina para ellos y sus familias y una escuela, estaba esperanzado en las buenas ganancias que obtenía por la explotación minera, quien iba a pensar que ese chico malcriado y atroz fuera a cambiar tanto, pero así fue y Candy al no tener sus antecedentes se fue enamorando sin pensarlo de ese Neil, preocupado por los demás y por ella por lo que esa mañana lo abrazó tan fuerte que no lo dejó ir, ambos estaban inmersos en sus besos ese instante que se fueron tornando más apasionados, ella sentía los latidos del corazón de su esposo más agitados, y, los de ella misma, estaba ardiendo en deseo por ser parte de su esposo y él era lo que más deseaba, la espera había valido la pena.

-Candy, espera, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?, ¿te sientes bien físicamente?-

-Me siento estupendamente, déjame sentirte, déjame ser parte de ti y ser uno solo.

Poco a poco él le fue despojando del camisón, el cual al ceder completamente observó detenidamente la anatomía superior de Candy, sus pechos blancos y firmes, los cuales los fue besando dulcemente hasta sentir la firmeza que se formaba, ella emitió un gemido de placer el cual hizo que su anatomía se pusiera firme, poco a poco fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con suaves besos iba bajando hasta llegar al monte de Venus, ahí se quedó largo tiempo acariciando toda su anatomía, ella, se retorcía de placer al sentir los labios de su esposo recorriendo suavemente su clítoris, la hizo sentir un orgasmo el cual ella correspondió con gemidos de placer, Neil bajó lentamente por sus piernas hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos, luego recorrió de regreso hasta los pechos turgentes de Candy, ella se incorporó y le quitó la ropa que traía puesta, ya les estorbaba a ambos, después se entregaron plenamente, él había estado con otras chicas antes, pero desde que se casó con Candy, con ninguna, le guardaba una fidelidad absoluta esperando que ella correspondiera a su amor; se entregaron plenamente uno al otro, ella siguió besándolo y ahora le tocó el turno a ella de acariciarlo, aunque, él al estar tan lleno de deseo como ella colocó su miembro entre sus caderas , ella abrió las piernas y dejó que se introdujera, al principio lentamente él empujaba sus caderas y la tomaba de la cintura, ella llena de éxtasis gritaba su nombre, él al oírlo de su boca la tomaba con dulzura, al comenzar a sentir las contracciones de ella entonces él comenzó sus movimientos más aprisa hasta terminar juntos el rito del amor, cayeron abrazados uno del otro agotados, pero inmersos en una profunda alegría y placer.

-¡Te amo Candy!, eres mi vida-

-yo también te amo Neil-

Se abrazaron de nuevo y así desnudos se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, pero ahora como marido y mujer.

Después de un rato los enamorados se preparaban para partir rumbo a Santiago a conocer al socio de Neil, el señor Sewell, iba a dar una comida en su honor al día siguiente, él no quería ir tan aprisa ya que no quería que Candy se agotara en el camino, los dos realmente lucían enamorados, como unos recién casados, que a decir verdad, eso era, porque no habían podido consumar su matrimonio.

 **¡Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios!, pues sí habrá algo de sufrimiento para nuestros personajes ya que tienen que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos buenas y malas, así somos los seres humanos y por eso somos excepcionales e inigualables, agradezco que sigan la historia y ya se comenzará a desarrollar la historia con los personajes que faltan, les deseo un excelente fin de semana. Saludos y un abrazo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Querida Señorita Pony:_

 _Candy ha mejorado mucho, se encuentra cada día mejor, el doctor ya le dio permiso para viajar conmigo, sólo viajes cortos. La llevaré a Santiago, es una ciudad muy hermosa y creo le va a encantar, también quiero informarle que ya superó físicamente la pérdida de aquel bebé, no se me ha autorizado que se lo diga ya que de la memoria sólo tiene un ligero recuerdo de Anthony, quiero agradecerle que me siga guardando el secreto de que me la traje, no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo, sé que la puse en un predicamento al hacérselo prometer, pero mi deseo de que ella se enamore de mí hizo que las cosas pasaran así, dado el tiempo que el doctor considere necesario nos trasladaremos a América para que ella pueda recordar poco a poco todos sus recuerdos._

 _Le mando un cariñoso saludo._

 _Neil Leagan_

 _Querido Sr. Leagan_

 _Es para nosotras causa de una inmensa alegría el ver que Candy ha ido mejorando y aunque sólo sea físicamente parte de ese gran pesar que ella llevaba en el alma, que fue lo que me hizo ser parte de su plan de llevársela lejos de todo esto que pudiera retrasar su recuperación, aunque la pérdida de la memoria no estaba contemplada espero que mi pequeña poco a poco recuerde sus memorias, y si Dios así lo dispone que se llegue a enamorar de usted, sé que ha cambiado y eso nos da mucho gusto, esperamos seguir contando con noticias suyas acerca de Candy, aunque no nos recuerde dele de nuestra parte un gran abrazo y un beso._

 _Con cariño_

 _Srta. Pony y hermana María_

 **¡Hola a tod s!, gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta y ese es el motor e inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia, como este capítulo es pequeño ya que solamente es la carta a la Srta. Pony hoy publicaré el capítulo 7 también. Gracias por leerme, nos vemos el viernes que publicaré el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un abrazo a tod s!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Esa mañana Neil lucía realmente radiante, el buen norteamericano, como era conocido por los lugareños estaba más feliz que nunca, organizó un comité para construir una escuela y por supuesto Candy lo iba a dirigir, sólo que se iba a iniciar después del viaje a Santiago que ya tenían previsto.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?, ¿ya tienes todo listo?-

.¡Hola amor!, ya estoy lista, sólo que … no tengo un vestido apropiado para la cena con tu socio.

-Por eso no te preocupes, allá compraremos uno hermoso y especial para ti-

-Está bien cariño, como tú digas-

Ya listos partieron hacia Santiago, no era un viaje demasiado pesado por lo cual la salud de Candy que cada día iba mejor no se vería comprometida, al llegar al hotel se registraron, él reservó una de las suites, la recepcionista le indicó a Neil que el hotel estaba lleno y tal vez iba a haber algo de bullicio en las suites ya que llegó una compañía de teatro norteamericana, él se quedó pensando si acaso… no quiso pensar nada en ese rato, total él no se separaría de ella.

-Listo amor, vamos a descansar-

-lo que tú digas, me siento cansada-

Al llegar a su habitación a lo lejos, en el pasillo, una mujer castaña muy hermosa fijaba su vista en la pareja que entraba en la suite continua, -¡no puede ser!, creo que estoy confundida, ¿o será ella?- pensaba una muy confundida Karen Kleiss – y ¿si Terry la ve?, no, no creo que sea ella, ¿qué podría estar haciendo tan lejos de Chicago?, me he de haber confundido.

En otra suite, en otro piso del hotel.

-Ya ha pasado más de un año y medio que no sé nada de ti Candy, ese terrible suceso en mi vida, no dejo de reprochármelo.

FLASH BACK

 _-¡Hola princesa!, es una alegría el tenerte conmigo aquí en nueva York, ya ansiaba sentir tus abrazos-_

 _-Y yo los tuyos mi Terry, sé que fue difícil lo que ambos pasamos, me siento tan triste que Susana haya… -_

 _-Shhh, no digas nada, ese suceso fue tormentoso, su salud se fue deteriorando y eso no lo podíamos adivinar, no te sientas culpable, yo al contrario, estoy realmente contento que no fuera cierto que te ibas a casar con ese pesado de Neil-_

 _-No, todo fue una sucia treta de él, ya se fue a Florida y creo no la está pasando muy bien, pero eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que estamos juntos-_

 _-Sí, espero que Albert no te rete por que hoy te llevaré tarde a la casa-_

 _-¡Oh Terry!, mi amor, no sé qué haría sin ti-_

 _Esa tarde fue tanta la emoción de verse que estuvieron juntos, se entregaron con tal pasión que se olvidaron de todo, se dedicaron a sacar todo el amor que tenían contenido desde que eran unos estudiantes en el San Pablo, así pasaron unos maravillosos días, se veían y entregaban a la pasión y amor que se profesaban. El éxito de Terry era cada vez mayor, Hamlet era la obra que protagonizaba, su fama se incrementaba día a día así como su ego._

-Qué tonto fui- dijo y dio por terminado el recuerdo de su amada Candy, -si tan sólo mi tonto ego no me hubiera llevado a cometer otro error no te hubieras marchado de nuevo de mi lado.

Se acercaba la tarde y Neil estaba realmente emocionado de llevar a Candy con el señor Sewell, él era como un segundo padre para él, lo había encontrado una tarde en estado deplorable, con golpes en todo el cuerpo, estaba irreconocible y realmente alcoholizado, lo ayudó, al averiguar quién era mandó llamar al señor Leagan con el cual llevaba una relación de amistad, él entendió que esa vida no lo llevaría a nada.

** Flash Back

 _-Señor Sewell, el joven ya ha despertado-_

 _-Gracias Theodore, iré a verlo-_

 _Se encaminó a ver al huésped el cual se hospedaba en la habitación de la servidumbre, no sabía todavía quién era, pero por la ropa que portaba se notaba que era de familia adinerada, por lo cual quería averiguar de quién se trataba ese joven y el por qué se encontraba en ese estado tan deplorable. Llegó a la habitación y entró._

 _-Buenas tardes, soy Berton Sewell, dime, ¿cómo te sientes?-_

 _-Pues… estoy vivo… aunque… no sé si quiera seguir estándolo-_

 _-¿Por qué estás así muchacho?, ¿qué pasa con tu vida?-_

 _-No quiero hablar de momento, me duele todo, es que…_

 _¡he sido un reverendo idiota!, ¡toda mi vida he sido un grandísimo idiota!-_

 _-Calma muchacho, por muy idiota que sea uno, siempre hay una explicación para otro y un nuevo comienzo-_

 _-Para mí no creo que haya señor Sewell, cuando por fin supe lo que era amar a una persona, ella… no me correspondió, pero… ahora la entiendo, ¿cómo podría amar a quién le hizo tanto daño desde niña?, todo por seguir el juego de mi hermana-_

 _-Tranquilo muchacho, los males de amores se ven siempre grandes, pero en realidad suelen pasar y con el tiempo se borran-_

 _-en mi caso no es así, creo que a ella la quise desde siempre, pero…¡ tontos prejuicios sociales!, siempre han sido la excusa perfecta para hacer infelices a las personas-_

 _-Entiendo, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Como si eso importara, sólo él me entiende… me llamo Neil Leagan, si pudiera avisarle a mi padre-_

 _-¡Qué casualidad!, conozco muy bien a tu padre, le avisaré y charlaré con él, tú descansa-_

 _Se fue de ahí dispuesto a comunicarle a la familia lo ocurrido con Neil, pero le llamó tanto la atención su caso que… quería ayudarlo._

 _Ya entrada la noche regresó el sr. Sewell a casa, y no regresó solo, el sr. Leagan iba con él que después de tener una severa discusión con su esposa al impedirle ir con él y hacerla directamente responsable de la actitud de su hijo iba dispuesto a charlar y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Neil tocaron._

 _-Hola Neil, soy yo, traje compañía, vamos a entrar-_

 _-adelante- lo dijo sin ganas._

 _-¡Hola hijo!- dijo el sr. Leagan y de inmediato se fue a abrazarlo. – me tenías muy preocupado, no sabía nada de ti desde hace días, me temía lo peor, ¿por qué lo has hecho?-_

 _-Padre, ni yo mismo lo sé-dijo con tribulación Neil_

 _-Por ahora no hables muchacho, sólo queremos que sientas que te podemos ayudar, estimo a tu padre y estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa-_

 _-Gracias- dijo Neil_

 _-Los dejaré solos- salió Sewell de la habitación_

 _-Padre, no sé qué decir, no sé dónde empezó todo esto-_

 _-yo sé hijo, y tuve la culpa, fui el mayor culpable al dejar que tu mamá dominara en ti y yo… por no llevarle la contraria lo permití, el haberte dado todo sin límites en vez de ayudarte te llevó a… esto, ¡discúlpame hijo!, discúlpame por todo esto, pero yo te ayudaré a retomar el buen camino-_

 _-Pensé que con el rechazo público de Candy mi vida terminaría en Chicago y podría empezar una nueva vida, pero no, ¡la amo papá!, ¡la amo!, pero ahora sé que no soy digno de ella, ¡que nunca lo fui!, el seguir las indicaciones de Elisa para maltratarla sólo por puros tontos celos, ella quería ser la única y no iba a permitir que otra llegara a robar la atención que tenía, a mí no me desagradaba tanto Candy, es más hasta le tuve envidia porque ella a pesar de todo era libre, muy libre y así el rencor u odio que según yo sentía un día descubrí que era amor, ¡sí! Amor, por eso sentía celos de Anthony y del actor ese, pero ¡ohhh!, jamás seré digno de ella.-_

 _-Hijo, no sé qué decir, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que necesitas rehabilitarte, cambiar, ponerte a trabajar, no sé hijo, algo hay que hacer para que esto pare y no perderte-_

 _-¡Sí, ayúdame padre!, pero no quiero volver a la casa, mi madre me enferma, se la vive despotricando en contra de Candy y todo lo que le rodea, no puedo, ¡no puedo estar ahí!-_

 _-Lo veo hijo, por lo pronto pediré a mi amigo que te tenga aquí hasta que te puedas mover y… ya veré que hacer-_

 _-¡Gracias padre!-_

 _El señor Leagan salió de la habitación y fue a reunirse con su amigo Sewell._

 _-Neil no quiere ir de momento a casa, se siente devastado y yo lo entiendo, así me siento yo a veces en esa casa, he ahí el por qué salía de viaje constantemente, Sarah puede llegar a ser a veces… muy asfixiante y así dejé que mi hijo creciera así, muy pegado a su madre y lo hizo como quiso, debí llevármelo conmigo pero no, cedí siempre a sus súplicas.-_

 _-No te culpes así, verás que Neil sale adelante, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde lo pueden ayudar, estar internado y encontrarse consigo mismo lo llevará a recuperarse y si tú me lo permites, puede trabajar conmigo, en unos años quiero llevar a cabo un proyecto que tengo planeado… pero de eso hablaremos después, ve a casa que yo te ayudaré con tu hijo amigo mío-_

 _Asintió el buen señor Leagan y se fue a su casa, con el espíritu lleno de esperanza y alivio de encontrar a su hijo con vida._

 _*** En la residencia Leagan_

 _-¡No entiendo por qué no puedo ver a mi hijo!, es inconcebible esa actitud, con mis cuidados saldrá adelante, después de la humillación que le hizo la hija de Pony esa… -_

 _-¡Cállate Sarah!, precisamente la hija de Pony esa como tú la llamas es la única mujer que ha amado y no supo cómo ser merecedor de su amor, lo demás, mejor ni hablamos, con todo lo que tengo guardado te puedo herir y por hoy es suficiente con que tu propio hijo no te quiera ver-_

 _-¿qué dices insensato?- le dio una bofetada, misma que él le regresó._

 _-¡Es la primera vez que me pegas!, eres un…-_

 _-Eso debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mi hijo terminara así, hecho una piltrafa- Se volteó y dejó a una Sarah llorosa y herida en su orgullo._

 _** Al día siguiente en la casa Sewell_

 _-¿Cómo sigues muchacho?, hoy ordeno que te cambien a otra habitación, no lo hice antes porque no sabía quién eras…-_

 _-No se moleste- interrumpió Neil- creo que así debe de ser, déjeme en esta habitación, así no recuerdo las comodidades en las que crecí-_

 _-Cómo tú digas, pero no he venido solamente a eso, he estado pensando en tu situación… ¿quieres de verdad salir de esto?-_

 _-¿Salir de esta piltrafa en la que me he convertido?-_

 _-Claro que sí, el estar ahí tirado, golpeado, sin saber de mí, sin nadie que me ayudara fueron para mí días de estar meditando, porque según sus sirvientes el día que usted me encontró que fue jueves,… yo… a mí me pasó eso el martes, la verdad sólo quería morirme, pero reflexioné mucho, no quiero seguir así, pero no sé cómo hacerle-_

 _-De eso es lo que te quiero hablar, hay aquí cerca un centro de un amigo mío que es franciscano, te pueden ayudar con tus problemas, estarías ahí por unos meses y después si quieres, puedes trabajar conmigo, necesito un asistente en un nuevo proyecto y creo que eso te ayudará a valorarte, a ser independiente de tu familia, lo estuve platicando con tu padre y ha aceptado, él prometió que tu madre no intervendría, pero pide que la recibas a cambio, está muy angustiada en saber de ti-_

 _-La idea que me presenta está bien, creo, alejarme un poco del mundo me ayudará a saber quién soy, pero lo de mi madre… sólo la veré el día que me vaya al convento-_

 _-Está perfecto, el doctor viene a revisarte hoy de nuevo y me dirá cuando podemos irnos.-_

 _-Gracias sr. Sewell, es usted… un ángel-_

 _-No hay de qué muchacho-_

 _Los días transcurrieron en calma, Neil aceptó ver a su madre, charlaron un poco, ella a regañadientes aceptó su decisión, en verdad le dolía su hijo aunque su orgullo era el más herido, tuvo que hacerlo a un lado, en ese convento donde Neil hizo promesa de pobreza y obediencia, aprendió a encontrarse consigo mismo, con Neil, la persona, su propósito en la vida, cuando salió de ahí se incorporó con el Sr. Sewell, aprendió mucho de minería, viajaba constantemente con él, aprendió a hacerse de un capital por sí mismo y un día encontró una oportunidad, el de adquirir una propiedad en Chile, le encantó la idea, a sus padres no tanto pero aceptaron con gusto ya que al fin Neil había encontrado un propósito en su vida. Ya de su internamiento habían pasado un poco más de 2 años, antes de partir hacia Chile permanentemente quiso ir a enfrentar sus miedos a Chicago, reencontrarse de nuevo en la ciudad donde había sido humillado públicamente, pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Llegó a Chicago en primavera, la ciudad lucía hermosa o así lo veía él ya con su alma totalmente reconstruida. Estaba caminando por las calles de Chicago cuando llegó a un parque en que a partir de ahí comenzaba un bosque, de repente escuchó un llanto de mujer…se fue acercando para ver quién era, y sus sorpresa fue grande- ¡Candy!, ¿qué haces aquí y en ese estado?-_

Salió de su trance y se encontró con la más bella imagen, su esposa iba vestida con un elegante vestido en color escarlata, con un escote hermoso el cual acentuaba su delgada figura y su blanca piel, el cabello lo llevaba semi recogido con unos listones en el mismo color del vestido, ella lucía realmente hermosa, sonrió a su esposo y dijo –ya estoy lista, vámonos a la casa del señor Sewell-

-Vamos cariño, estoy emocionado, ¡te amo tanto!

 **Este es un capítulo algo largo, pero va con la misma temática, espero les siga gustando y sobre todo el rumbo que irán tomando los personajes, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia en especial a Elsa, Luci, Maya, Keyla1302, Iris adriana, Kellyelin, hikarulantisforlove, Yiyi77, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con esta historia, espero disfruten esta lectura como yo. Un abrazo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

En la recepción…

-Como le decía Sr. Sewell es un placer y un honor el que nos haya patrocinado este viaje en especial para nuestra compañía, va a ser una plataforma para poder abrir nuevos caminos y en otro idioma- dijo un Robert Strarford visiblemente emocionado.

-No hay nada que agradecer, para mí siempre es grato apoyar las buenas artes y el teatro en especial es algo que disfruto mucho y quiero, más bien deseo que Chile se vaya haciendo más cosmopolita, que sea reconocido en América y el mundo por su innovación, por lo pronto el negocio de la minería ha traído prosperidad a estos lugares-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ¡esta fiesta es espectacular!, mire, déjeme presentarle a nuestras estrellas, ¡Karen, Terry!, vengan un momento-

-Dinos Robert- llegaron hasta donde se encontraban charlando animadamente los caballeros.

-Te presento a Karen Kleiss y a Terry Greum, nuestras estrellas de la obra-

-¡Es un placer conocer a tan distinguido caballero!, extendió su mano Karen, la cual con caballerosidad fue besada por el Sr. Sewell-

-El placer es mío y usted joven…-

-Encantado de conocerlo Sr., soy Terrence, llámeme Terry-

-Pues es un gran placer tenerlos aquí en la noche previa a la función de gala, espero puedan conocer a mi socio, es un chico realmente notable, es americano como ustedes, pero supo ganarse con su propio sudor lo que tiene ahora-

En ese momento iban entrado Neil y Candy al salón…

-¡No puede ser!- pensó Neil al entrar y dirigir la mirada hacia su socio y verlo con esa compañía, -Creo que en algún momento lo tenía que afrontar, espero que Candy no vaya a tener un shock-

-¡Neil!, muchacho, qué bueno que veniste-

-¡Buenas noches Sewell, es un gusto verte, mira, te presento a mi esposa, Candice Leagan-

-Es un placer señora, veo que está usted en notable mejoría, este muchacho siempre ha estado preocupado por usted y no se le despegaba, y me da un gusto verlos juntos-

-Es usted muy amable Sr. Sewell, es un placer conocerlo, mi esposo me habla frecuentemente de usted, lo quiere como a un padre-

-Y yo, como a un hijo, pasen, les presentaré a unas personas-

-Este, me podrían disculpar, necesito ir al tocador, me puede indicar ¿dónde es?-

-El sr, Sewell hizo un ademán a una de sus mucamas, -Carolina, acompañe a la señora al tocador, esté al pendiente de ella porque se encuentra en recuperación-

-Como usted indique Sr., pasé por aquí señora-

-Gracias, ahorita te alcanzo cariño-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Me siento perfectamente, solo que quiero pasar al tocador a arreglarme un poco el vestido, creo que me quedó algo justo de las cintas, pero no es nada alarmante-

-Estaré al pendiente de ti, Carolina, se la encargo mucho-

Ambas damas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron hacia el tocador, en ese momento Robert llegó al lado de Sewell.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?.-

-Para nada Robert, mira, te presento a Neil Leagan, el socio del cual te hablé-

-Es un placer Robert-

-El placer es mío-

-Mire, ahí vienen los chicos, ¡vengan!, estamos por aquí-

Se acercaron Terry y Karen, él al ver ahí a Neil se le encendió el alma, recordó los momentos en los que se enfrentaron en Nueva York cuando Neil lo fue a buscar.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Eres un petulante engreído, ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de pasearte por toda la ciudad con esa actricilla insignificante, no que estabas muy enamorado de Candy?- dijo un furioso Neil._

 _-Estoy enamorado de Candy, pero eso, es otra historia, ¡tú no entiendes!, como hombre debes de comprender que podemos pasar por momentos de debilidad-_

 _-¡Eres un cretino Grandgester!, siempre lo fuiste, desde el colegio siempre has sido así y no cambiarás, si de verdad estuvieras realmente enamorado no sentirías esa "debilidad"- le atestó un fuerte golpe el cual fue correspondido, de repente estaban inmersos en una lucha que estaba pendiente desde que eran adolescentes, cada quien sacando rencores pasados._

 _-Y dime, ¿a qué has venido?, ¿no me digas que a buscar a Candy?-_

 _-Claro que vine a buscarla, vine a pedirle perdón por todas las tonterías que le he hecho, parto en un largo viaje y no quería irme sin su perdón, pero ¿qué es lo primero que me encuentro?, a un actorcillo de cuarta besuqueándose con otra y ¡no la estabas pasando nada mal!, eres repulsivo Terry-_

 _-Tú no tienes nada que venir a juzgarme, ella es mía y así será cuantas veces lo quiera-_

 _-Pues espero que ella nunca llegue a ver lo que yo vi, porque entonces si ¡te mato imbécil!, realmente no sabes lo que es amar-_

 _Se marchó de ahí, iba pensando regresar a Chicago antes de irse a Chile, no encontró a Candy, tal vez sería mejor dejarle una carta, no soportaría verla a los ojos y callarse lo que vio, -¡ la amo tanto!, no le partiré el corazón de esa manera, no seré yo-_

-Con que, tú eres el socio del Sr. Sewell-

-En efecto, soy su socio-

Se miraron fríamente los dos hombres

-Mira Neil, ahí viene tu esposa-

Todos los caballeros presentes voltearon hacia donde dirigía su mirada Sewell, ahí estaba ella, fundada en su vestido escarlata, ¡estaba radiante!, su belleza era notable y las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que están viendo mis ojos?, ¿es una alucinación?, ¡no puede ser verdad!, pero sí, ¡es ella!, aunque… ¿por qué la llamó?… su esposa…

 **¡Hola Chic s! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo y desarrollando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, esto ya se va a poner más intenso. Saludos y un abrazo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 _Eran días de dicha y felicidad para Terry y Candy, después de un largo distanciamiento al cual tuvieron que verse forzados gracias al accidente de Susana y a la decisión de él de no dejarla desamparada en agradecimiento a que le salvó la vida; los dos tomaron sus respectivas decisiones las cuales tienen sus consecuencias; después de la agonía lenta de Susana, de nuevo renacía la esperanza de convertirse en pareja de nuevo. En esos dos años Candy convivió mucho con Albert, llegaron a ser cómplices y él la apoyaba en todo lo que ella llevaba a cabo, gracias a que patrocinó el crecimiento de la clínica Feliz del doctor Martin, Candy cada vez aprendía más sobre enfermería y era la encargada de enfermeras de la clínica y también la custodia del doctor Martin, Albert se fue convirtiendo en alguien indispensable para Candy y él a su vez se encariñaba más con ella, todo iba muy bien hasta el día en que llegaron juntos Candy y Terry a verlo._

 _-¡Hola Albert!- llegó saludando Terry_

 _-¿Así que por fin se encontraron?, creo que eso era inevitable o ¿me equivoco?- dijo un poco serio Albert._

 _-Pues eso debe de ser, ¿por qué lo dudas?- preguntó Terry un poco molesto_

 _-Terry amor, creo que Albert solo está preocupado ¿o no?- dijo Candy_

 _-Claro, es eso, estoy preocupado- dijo un dubitativo Albert._

 _-Venimos a decirte que no esperes a Candy a cenar, la traeré a casa, quiero pasarme todo el tiempo posible con ella, tengo unos días libres en el teatro mientras montamos la siguiente obra, ¡no sabes lo feliz que estamos!-_

 _-Eso espero Terry, espero sepas corresponder como se debe el amor que te tiene Candy, no la defraudes o tú y yo tendremos serios problemas-_

 _-No será así, te lo prometo-_

 _Se despidieron afectuosamente de Albert y salieron rumbo al centro de Manhathan para pasar toda la tarde juntos. Mientras tanto él los observaba desde la ventana de su despacho._

 _-Señor, usted tiene sus reservas con esta relación, o, ¿me equivoco?-_

 _-No te equivocas George, me conoces de sobremanera, y sí, tengo mis dudas, tú más que nadie sabes la vida que ha llevado Terry en el último año, no es nada oculto que llevó una vida disipada aun estando casado con Susana, sabemos que su enfermedad fue la depresión causada por ese malestar, dicen que se dejó morir y eso no me gusta para nada… mi pequeña Candy lo ama mucho, yo pienso, sabes, que no es amor, creo que es sólo la ilusión del qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera Susana, ojalá me equivoque y esta vez sea feliz-_

 _-Eso espero señor, pero usted, ¿usted será feliz?-_

 _-Si ella es feliz, lo seré yo también, vamos a trabajar.-_

 _-Como usted diga Sr. Williams-_

Esa mañana estaba hermosa en el jardín de las rosas, y él sólo añoraba algo, encontrar a su querida Candy.

-Oh Candy, siento haberte perdido así, ¡no sé por qué no he podido dar con tu paradero!, me siento tan frustrado y yo…. ¡Yo encerrado en esta maldita silla de ruedas!, siento que puedes estar viva, Candy, ¿dónde estás?-

-Lo siento tío, ¿estás bien?, te noté intranquilo y vine a alcanzarte-

-Estoy como siempre Archie, enojado y frustrado por no tener noticias de ella-

-Lo sé, toda la familia, incluyendo la tía abuela no es la misma desde aquel trágico accidente-

-Lo bueno que pudieron dar con esos malditos asaltantes, ¿cómo puede haber personas tan malas en este mundo?- lo dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño.-

-Verás tío que tendremos noticias de ella, pienso que sigue viva, mientras no encontremos su cuerpo sé que ella estará viva, pero, ¿dónde estará?, en esas fechas ella estaba extraña, deprimida, no quiso decirme por qué se había venido de Nueva York sin avisarnos y de este tonto Grandchester, pues, tú lo sabes, no supo decirnos nada, ¡fue un imbécil!-

-Ya no recordemos este trágico pasado, me atormenta demasiado y yo… ¡en esta maldita silla!-

-Tranquilo tío, según el doctor es cuestión de tiempo para que te recuperes, pero necesitas seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra, mandaste despedir al terapeuta, eso no remediará nada, la tía abuela está consternada, deprimida, sólo la mantiene ocupada la boda de Elisa que pronto se realizará, ¿sabías que Neil no vendrá?, dice que tiene muchas ocupaciones en Chile y que creo ya se casó, vaya, ese sí que se redimió, cambió demasiado, si te soy sincero tío, tenía mis dudas con respecto a él, pero cuando supe que el dinero que invirtió era de él y que se lo ganó con su trabajo, la verdad me dejó asombrado-

-A mí también me sorprendió, pero me alegra que él si haya sabido enfrentar sus errores y enmendar lo que se pueda, este año alejado de todos nos ha demostrado que puede y si ya se casó pues qué bien por él, al menos, él es feliz-

-Tienes razón, y nosotros también porque nos quitaremos a Elisa de encima- guiñó un ojo en señal de triunfo y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa- llegó Doroty hacia donde estaban Archie y Albert- acaba de llegar el Sr. George y quiere verlo

\- En seguida voy Dorothy, páselo al despacho, Archie, ¿me puedes ayudar?-

-Con gusto tío-

En el despacho…

-¡Buenos días Sr. Williams!, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?-

-Igual que todos los días George, hasta que no encuentre a Candy no podré estar en paz-

-Entiendo, tengo noticias sobre Grandchester, se fue a Sudamérica a una gira especial, va a recorrer la Argentina, Chile y Venezuela, un proyecto ambicioso que patrocina el Sr. Sewell-

-Vaya, él sí que siguió su vida, fue el primero en darse por vencido, ¿verdad George?, ¡vaya manera de amar a mi prima!-

-No juzguemos, es algo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió, pero… en fin, él debe de distraerse en algo, nosotros a lo que nos concierne, ¿qué asuntos te traen por aquí viejo amigo?-

-Es sólo para informarle que ya dieron sentencia a los malhechores, les dieron 40 años de cárcel por intento de robo y secuestro, por la desaparición de la señorita Candice y daños en su persona-

-¡¿40 años?! ¡Eso es una burla George!- dijo un irritado Archie

-Tienes razón, ¿por qué no les impusieron cadena perpetua?- preguntó Albert.

-Las razones que dio el juez fueron que hasta que no encontraran muerta a la señorita Candice no se puede procesar por asesinato, como está desaparecida hay que esperar a que aparezca viva o… muerta-

-¡No es posible, desgraciados!- gritó con molestia Albert.

-Seguiré al pendiente del caso y de la búsqueda de la señorita Candice, he cambiado de detective, espero este nos tenga mejores resultados-

-Eso espero George, eso espero- dijo Albert- ¿Dónde estarás mi querida Candice?, sabes… ese día te iba a declarar mi amor por ti- pensó en sus adentros Albert, ese sentimiento se fue dando sin querer, él lo sentía perdido al ver a Candy con Terry y estaba decidido a dejarla ser feliz; si ella era feliz él también lo sería, pero ese repentino cambio en ella, el haberle dicho que no volvería a ver a Terry le hizo albergar esperanzas, aunque ella dijo que había tomado una decisión y que no se haría para atrás, nunca supo que decisión fue, se la iba a decir ese día, pero tuvo que ocurrir ese infame accidente que le arrebató una vez más a Candy.

-Tío, ¿estás todavía aquí?- lo interrumpió Archie

-Sí… sí dime…-

-Estabas perdido, George ha traído a un nuevo terapeuta y esta vez no te vas a deshacer de él, acaba de ir por él así que te llevaré a tu habitación y no acepto un no por respuesta-

-Está bien Archie, vamos, ¿tú crees que algún día volverá la alegría a esta casa?-

-Yo pienso que sí tío, eso espero…-

Y se alejaron hacia la habitación de Albert.

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, eso me da más motivación e inspiración de seguir adelante con la historia, como ven ya apareció Albert el cual también es un personaje importante en este fic, de nuevo mil gracias por seguir la historia y espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les mando saludos y un abrazo. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

En la recepción de Sewell…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Candy?, te fuiste sin dejarme darte una explicación, pero ¿para qué te la daba?, viste suficiente pero no… no me dejaste decirte que a la que amo sólo es a ti.

 _-¡Hola Terrence!, espero estés de mejor humor este día, hace mucho que no vas a visitarme- le dijo provocativamente una chica llamada Becky._

 _Becky es una actriz debutante en la compañía Stratford, ella es morena de ojos color violeta, delgada, con una belleza de rostro y cuerpo que hacía voltear a todo el que la miraba; al llegar quedó prendada de la galanura de Terry, que a bien saber, para nadie era desapercibida. Hizo todo lo posible por acercarse a él desde que inició, aún a sabiendas que era casado. Al fin logró su propósito en uno de esos días que lo encontró algo tomado y así llevaron una relación esporádica hasta que regresó esa niña rica, como ella la llamaba._

 _-¡Hola Becky!, ¿qué haces aquí?, tú sabes que lo nuestro se terminó.- dijo un Terry molesto._

 _-Pues no te creo, todos los días te observo y veo como fijas tu mirada en mí, sé que me quieres, pero tú eres caprichoso Terry y no te dejas dominar tan fácilmente.-_

 _-Mira Becky, sé que estuvimos juntos mientras estuve casado, que hayas albergado la más mínima esperanza de que yo me casara contigo cuando enviudé no es mi problema, yo no me pensaba ni pienso casarme contigo- Sonrío de medio lado y se dio la media vuelta._

 _-¡Espera Terry!, no puedes dejarme así, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y eso lo sabes- ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y se puso de frente, -yo sé que me amas Terry- y lo besó._

 _Ese beso aunque al principio forzado fue lentamente correspondido, él no podía olvidar de un momento a otro a esa chiquilla que le sacó sonrisas cuando él se encontraba en la más terrible de las depresiones, sí, él sabía que ella se acercó a él porque se deslumbró con lo que representaba, pero el sólo hecho de sentir su cercanía hizo que se movieran esos viejos recuerdos y cuando menos lo esperaba estaban juntos, desnudos, disfrutando y recordando viejos tiempos, fueron presas de la pasión que sentían ambos, cuando finalizaron su encuentro se quedaron profundamente dormidos, como si nada pasara._

 _-¡Hola Terry, vine a darte una sorpresa!- dijo con gran alegría Candy, que al abrir la puerta de la habitación (ella contaba con llaves del apartamento) se encontró con tan funesta escena._

 _-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?, ¡oh no, Candy!- gritó al ver que ella llorosa se daba la media vuelta._

 _Él corrió velozmente y la alcanzó en la puerta del apartamento- Candy, escúchame por favor-_

 _-¿Qué te escuche?, cuando supe lo de Susana me dio mucha tristeza lo que te pasaba, sólo que al responder mi carta de pésame con una invitación a vernos, pensé… en mí albergaba un ligero deseo de renovar lo que una vez iniciamos y no concluimos, no quise creer las advertencias de Elisa, pensé, cómo siempre que eran artimañas suyas, quise creerte un poco, aunque sea un poco y ¿con qué me correspondes?, ¡acostándote con otra!, eso… eso es imperdonable Terrence- le dio una tremenda bofetada._

 _-Candy, sé que me merezco todos tus reproches, pero, soy hombre y fui débil- dijo con angustia Terry_

 _-¡Pues qué buena respuesta!, ¡debilidad!, ¡esa es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en toda mi vida! Y la más machista, ¡me voy de tu vida y no te atrevas a buscarme!, ¡entiendes!- Se fue dando un severo portazo._

 _Él tras despedir a Becky a la cual casi echó a la calle, se fue a buscar a Candy, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, no supieron darle razón de ella, lo que él no sabía era que ella tomó un tren directo a Chicago._

-Sé que tal vez quisiste rehacer tu vida, ¡pero con este farsante!, no, no puedo creer que esto haya sido así- pensó Terry en sus adentros, se dio la media vuelta y salió al balcón a tomar aire, no se iba a permitir que ella lo viera y se mofara de él de esa manera.

 **¡Hola chicas!, gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad son muy valiosos para mí, espero sigan disfrutando esta historia que la escribo con mucho cariño. Espero sus comentarios, les mando un gran abrazo y un saludo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Neil vio como repentinamente Terry se fue hacia el balcón, trató de mostrarse sereno- ¿qué estarás tramando Terry?- pensó en sus adentros.

-Cariño, ya estoy aquí, gracias Claudia, fue muy amable al atenderme-

-El gusto es mío señora- se retiró

-Espero se encuentre muy bien señora Candy, mire, le presento al señor Robert Stratford, dueño de la compañía que presentará Hamlet mañana-

-Encantada Sr. Es un placer para mí- dijo Candy

-¿No la he visto a usted antes?, ¿en Nueva York acaso?-

-Mmm, no sé responder esa pregunta Sr.-

-Mi esposa tuvo un accidente el cual no le permite recordar muchas cosas, no se sienta ofendido, pero como ella es tan hermosa, tal vez se la topó alguna vez en Nueva York y por eso se le hizo conocida-

-¡Oh Neil!, eres un adulador- y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo lejos una intrigada Karen observaba la escena.

-¿Qué raro?, pasé enfrente de ella y simplemente no volteó a verme, pensé que era una grosera, pero al acercarme a saludar, solamente contestó mi saludo cortésmente y se retiró, pero estoy segura de que es ella, sí, ella es Candy, pero… ¿por qué no me reconoció?- meditaba seriamente Karen, procedió a acercarse al grupo.

-Miren- dijo el Sr. Statford, ella es Karen Klise, protagonista de la obra-

-Mucho gusto señores, a usted creo que ya lo conocía antes Sr. Leagan y a usted también señora, ¿no me recuerda?- preguntó Karen.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo recordarla, espero no resulte grosera mi respuesta-

-Mi esposa sufrió un accidente y perdió parte de su memoria, no recuerda a muchas personas, espero entienda y sea paciente con ella-

-¡Oh, ya veo!, pensé que sería imperdonable que después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas no se acordara de mí- sonrió

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?- preguntó con curiosidad Candy

-Sí, eres enfermera y fuiste a llevar unos papeles a mi tío y ahí estaba yo, me hiciste compañía y lograste que saliera de mi depresión que a decir verdad, también era un berrinche- le sonrió

-Quisiera que me contaras más al respecto, a ver si logro acordarme de algo-

-Querida, será mejor que la invites a comer para que puedan charlar, si no es inconveniente señorita Kleis, no deseo que mi esposa se sienta mal en esta velada, para ella puede ser un shock y no quiero que su salud se vea afectada-

-Así será señor Leagan-

-Bueno, pues qué siga la fiesta, y dónde está el señor Terrence-

-Disculpen, ¿quién es el señor Terrence?- dijo Candy

Karen y Neil miraban asombrados a Candy

-¿No recuerdas a Terry Candy?- preguntó Karen

-No, no sé quién sea- dijo Candy con naturalidad.

-Está bien querida, creo que es mejor así- dijo Neil

-Señora permítame escoltarla, la presentaré con mi esposa, ¿nos sigues Neil?-

-Claro, sólo comentaré algo con la señorita Klaise-

-Karen, disculpe, si Candy, mi esposa, no recuerda a Terry no la force, ella sufrió mucho al lado de ese patán, que en realidad, huyó, creo que no aguantó la vergüenza-

-No sé bien de que me habla, pero evitaré hablar con Candy sobre él si así me lo pide-

-Es un ruego Karen, no quiero que se ponga mal y menos por culpa de ese, tengo una plática pendiente con él-

-Está bien, lo haré sólo porque estimo mucho a Candy-

-Gracias Karen, ¿me acompaña?-

Siguieron al señor Sewell el cual hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, tomó la palabra y después de un breve discurso se dispusieron a cenar, no tuvieron la compañía del Sr. Greum ya que se excusó diciendo que tenía que tomar aire fresco y que no tenía apetito, se le respetó y al finalizar la cena se procedió al baile.

-Querida, si no te sientes bien podemos retirarnos al hotel-

-Cariño, ¡es una noche espléndida!, me siento llena de vida, he conocido a alguien que ya me conocía, eso es algo que me llena de emoción, y… quiero bailar con el hombre que amo-

-¡Oh Candy, mi querida Candy!-

Se dispusieron a bailar como lo que eran en ese momento, un matrimonio de jóvenes que se aman profundamente, estuvieron juntos bailando en todo momento y Neil estuvo al pendiente de la salud de su esposa.

-¡Neil, deja de molestar con mi salud!, me siento perfectamente bien-

-Muy bien cariño, seguiremos bailando-

Mientras bailaban él le susurraba estas palabras a su oído.

 _"_ _No existe nada que me dé ni la mitad,_

 _De todo lo que tú me das, cuando descubro tu mirada,_

 _No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,_

 _Por todo el mundo por nada de nada._

 _Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo,_

 _Y todo lo que pido a Dios,_

 _Te esperaría aquí con paciencia,_

 _No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,_

 _Por todo el mundo, por nada de nada." (Marco di Mauro, nada de nada)_

-Neil, ¡eres maravilloso!-

Se abrazaron con tal ternura que fueron la admiración de todos los ahí presentes, excepto por una persona que los observaba desde el balcón.

-¿Por qué Candy?, ¿por qué terminaste casada con él?, podría pensar en cualquiera, en cualquiera menos en él- pensaba con furia y dolor el guapo caballero inglés.

"Prometí quererte para siempre,

Y era cierto, no había dudas en mi mente,

Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes,

Y te herí por accidente, perdón […]

No espero amor ni odio,

Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor,

Maldigo el episodio,

No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió,

Me esperan los demonios,

Que deja tu olvido, que juega conmigo,

Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción, perdón". (Camila, Perdón)

-¡Candy!- golpeó fuertemente la pared con su puño y se asomó una lágrima en sus hermosos ojos azules.

 **¡Buenas noches chicas!, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta por mí, estaré publicando cada semana porque ya entré a trabajar de nuevo y pues de regreso a clases también. Les mando saludos y un gran abrazo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Dicen por ahí los sabios seres humanos que cuentan con vasta experiencia en la vida que aunque haya mucho amor, si la confianza se pierde, se pierde todo; igualmente se dice que el jarrón que se rompe, al pegarse, no queda nada igual y así el amor pueda soportar, perdonar, aguantar … todos tenemos un límite y ese límite fue rebasado por Terry, él en sus adentros lo sabía y cuando recibió ese telegrama como contestación decidió no buscarla más, como si no tuviera suficiente con los demonios que llevaba adentro por haber perdido, una vez más, al amor de su vida y, por como él lo veía, esta vez sería para siempre, pero… su espíritu inconforme necesitaba explicaciones y las iba a buscar.

 _Sr. Terrence Grandchester, mi nieta se acaba de ir a un largo viaje, le ruego fervientemente que no la vuelva a buscar, le ha hecho mucho daño y no quiere saber nada de usted, evíteme la pena de echarlo fuera si se atreve a presentarse._

 _Atentamente: Elroy Andry_

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres Candy, está bien, dejaré pasar un tiempo y volveré a buscarte, espero ya para esas fechas hayas perdonado mi arrebato- Pensó al terminar de leer el telegrama recibido como respuesta al enviado a la casa de los Andry, se dispuso a salir a los ensayos de Hamlet cuando…_

 _-Lo sabía- dando un puñetazo- eres un cobarde, ¿qué le has hecho a Candy?, ella no come, no habla, no nos quiere decir lo que ha pasado-_

 _-¡Cálmate Archie!, eso no es asunto tuyo-_

 _-Buena forma de arreglar tus problemas, evadiéndolos, siempre has sido así, un cobarde, se te advirtió Grandchester, ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a Candy!-_

 _-¡Ah!,¿ lo dices porque ahora crees que tienes el camino libre?, te lo voy a decir de una vez por todas, ¡ella es mía! Y volverá conmigo cuantas veces sea necesario, y ¿sabes por qué?, porque nuestro amor es tan grande que puede perdonar todo-_

 _-¡Eres un necio Grandchester!, sólo te advierto que no la vuelvas a buscar-_

 _-Mira elegante, si creen tu abuela y tú que llevándose a Candy lejos lograrán que ella me olvide, ¡será inútil!, óyelo bien ¡inútil!-_

 _Archie se quedó desconcertado con lo que le dijo Terry,- ¿un viaje?, entonces… la tía abuela ya sabe lo que pasó, con eso me doy por satisfecho- pensó Archie y dijo – Pues me importa un comino lo que digas, Candy ya está harta de ti y esto se acabó y doy gracias a Dios por ello- Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró._

-Creo que en ese entonces no le creí nada a Archie, pero con lo que acabo de ver tuvo razón, pero… necesito hablar contigo, Candy, necesito que me digas a la cara que no me amas- Se retiró de su exilio y se fue al otro lado del salón sigilosamente, checando que no observaran hacia donde se dirigía.

-Cariño, necesito ir al tocador, ¿me esperas?-

-Claro querida, déjame hablarle a Claudia para que te acompañe-

-No hace falta amor, puedo ir sola, no tardo-

-Pero Candy…-

-Neil, ¿puedes venir un momento?, necesito presentarte a alguien que tiene una propuesta interesante para nosotros- le habló Sewell.

-Ve cariño, yo no tardo-

-Está bien, ve pero ten mucho cuidado por favor-

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes- Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue al tocador, ella no lo notó pero unos hermosos ojos azules la vigilaban esperando una oportunidad y ésta había llegado.

Al salir del tocador…

-Candy, veo que te olvidaste muy pronto de mí, ¿por qué te casaste con ese imbécil?-

Candy giró sorprendida por las palabras de un hombre que le llamaba por su nombre y en actitud de reclamo.

-Disculpe, creo que me está confundiendo-

-No te estoy confundiendo- la tomó del brazo- ¡no te estés burlando de mí de esa manera!, te pregunté algo- él le alzó la voz

-¡Suélteme, no lo conozco!, usted me da miedo- fueron las palabras de Candy dichas con gran temor.

-No juegues conmigo, ¿acaso ya hasta olvidaste mi cara?- en su cara se notaba la furia e impotencia contenida.

-¡Déjeme!, ¡suélteme!- gritaba Candy.

-¡No grites!, me debes una explicación- la llevó a fuerzas hacia el jardín que quedaba cerca, ya estando ahí.

-Candy, por favor, no te burles más de mí, dime, ¿por qué te casaste con él?-

-Señor, me está asustando, yo no lo conozco- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Candy, dime, ¿nunca me pudiste perdonar?, ¿por qué no me dejaste explicarte?-

-No sé de qué me habla, ¡déjeme en paz!- Ella giró para huir hacia el salón cuando fue tomada por la cintura y la aprisionó, ella sintió algo extraño en ese abrazo, pero no era nada agradable, era una sensación de miedo, de rechazo que no podía explicarlo, su cabeza no daba para más ni sus fuerzas, estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando…

-¡Suéltala infeliz!- llegó Neil dando un certero golpe en la cara y recuperando a Candy.

-¡No quiero que la molestes!, ¡aléjate de ella!-

Candy se aferró a Neil como quien se aferra a su mamá en una noche de pesadillas, su cabeza daba mil de vueltas pero no, su mente no quería recordar esos momentos ni a esa persona. Cuando no pudo más se desfalleció en los brazos de Neil.

-¡Candy!, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo un asustado Terry

-¡Aléjate!, tú sólo le traes daño y dolor a mi esposa, lo oyes, ¡mi esposa!, te guste o no- la tomó en sus brazos y se fue al salón, al verlo entrar con Candy en brazos el Sr. Sewell ofreció su recámara para atender a Candy e inmediatamente fue llevada y Neil mandó por el Dr. Cuevas para que revisara a su esposa.

En el jardín un Terry realmente confundido se quedó ahí, inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, al verlos entrar Karen se fue hacia el jardín en busca de lo que ya sospechaba…

-Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-No quiero hablar Karen, no entiendo nada, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo un atormentado Terry

-Te voy a explicar, yo sé lo que pasa-

-Dímelo Karen, necesito saberlo, mi cabeza da mil vueltas sin sentido, ella… ella pareció no reconocerme-

-Terry, por parte del mismo Neil supe que Candy tuvo un accidente terrible hace un año aproximadamente y ella perdió la memoria, sólo tiene sus recuerdos recientes, por lo mismo no te reconoció, incluso yo me la topé en el baño y la saludé, pero no me reconoció-

-¿Un accidente hace casi un año?, es el tiempo aproximado en que dejé de tener noticias suyas-

-Así es, por lo que pude averiguar el accidente lo tuvo poco tiempo después de su boda-

-Pero, entonces… se casó casi inmediatamente de haberme dejado, ¿por qué lo hizo?, y este… ¡este tipo se aprovechó!-

-Yo no lo creo así Terry, Candy se ve muy feliz, lo que me sorprendió es que no te recordara-

-Sabes Karen, eso me duele más que mil rechazos, el hecho de… que me olvidó para siempre, aunque tú me conoces, yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ella tiene que recordarme- dijo con impotencia.

-Terry, yo creo que no debes intervenir más, le harás daño-

En ese instante un furioso Neil cruzaba hacia donde estaba Terry

-¡Ahora sí puedes estar satisfecho!, acabas de dejar a mi mujer en un estado sumamente nervioso, ella no puede estar en tanto estado de estrés, no estás para saberlo, pero su recuperación ha sido lenta y ahora tú, tú vienes a romperle todo lo que ha avanzado, tal vez por algo no te recuerda, ¿no crees?, ¡ah¡ y te lo advierto, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer, si no te meterás en serios problemas-

-¿Eso es lo que crees?, la volví a encontrar y no voy a descansar hasta conocer las verdaderas razones por las que está con un patán como tú-

-¡A mí no me vuelves a insultar!, actor de pacotilla, tú no conoces nada sobre mi vida- volteando a ver a Karen, - disculpe las molestias señorita, la invitación a comer con mi esposa, si su salud la permite sigue en pie, pero con la condición de que no le hable de este rufián, con permiso- se fue dejando a un Terry enfurecido y confundido.

En la habitación…

-La señora ya recobró el conocimiento, no recuerda mucho del trance, solamente dice que ese tipo le resultó muy desagradable y que no entiende lo que le dijo, debo advertirle que este tipo de shocks no es conveniente para ella, podría incluso perder por completo la memoria, si es cierto que este señor la conocía de antes los recuerdos deben venir poco a poco y, si esto no ocurre, es que tal vez ella no lo quiera recordar-

-Entiendo doctor, entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Por lo pronto ya está mejor, la puede trasladar al hotel y le recomiendo que repose todo el día de mañana antes de que salga de viaje y no haya complicaciones-

-De acuerdo doctor así será-

-Entre, que su esposa acaba de preguntar por usted-

Dentro de la habitación.

-Hola querida, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento mejor amor, explícame, ¿quién es ese tipo?, ¿por qué me dijo todo eso?-

-Shhh, ahorita debes guardar reposo, prometo contarte lo que yo sé de esa persona, pero el doctor dice que debe ser paulatino, así que ahorita nos vamos al hotel y a descansar preciosa, que debes estar muy cansada-

-Gracias amor, vamos-

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo hacia el automóvil que los llevó de regreso en el hotel, ayudó a Candy a cambiarse y ponerse cómoda, hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, ya en la cama ella rompió el silencio.

-Sabes amor, cuando ese tipo me tomó en sus brazos sentí algo extraño, sentí dolor, rechazo, una amargura que no puedo explicar; pero en cambio al arrojarme a tus brazos, sentí una paz y una protección que no quiero dejar, si ese hombre en mi pasado me hizo daño, no deseo recordarlo, quiero quedarme con los recuerdos que tengo y contigo- luego lo abrazó- Neil, duerme así conmigo, pegada a tus brazos-

-Claro querida, no te dejaré sola, estarás segura conmigo-

Ella casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida en sus brazos y él en sus adentros pensaba.

-¡Oh Candy!, no quiero que sufras, pero algún día estos se veía venir, espero puedas comprender lo que pasó y el motivo por el cual nos venimos hacia acá intempestivamente- luego se durmió y así permanecieron, abrazados toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

 **¡Hola chic s!, antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, he estado entre que regresé al trabajo (soy maestra) y que mis hijas tambipen volvieron a la escuela, para compensar publicaré dos capítulos y espero que sean de su agrado. Un saludo y uin abrazo para todas ustedes. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Neil al despertar se quedó contemplando a su amada esposa y no quiso despertarla, el tenerla en sus brazos, profundamente dormida y con una tranquilidad que emanaba de ella que no la quiso despertar, se quedó contemplándola tiernamente y rememoró aquellos momentos que aunque intempestivos, fueron los más felices de su vida…

 _Era un día tranquilo, aparentemente para él, en ese día llegó de Nueva York con un mal sabor de boca, haber visto a Terry besándose con aquella chica, al llegar a Chicago días atrás fue a la residencia Andrey a buscar a Albert, tenía que hablar con él primero._

 _-¡Buenos días Neil!, pasa por favor, toma asiento- le indicó Albert_

 _-Gracias tío William-_

 _-Veo con agrado que has cambiado, que has reunido tu propio capital y que estás a punto de fijar tu residencia en Chile, ¿no es cierto?-_

 _-Eso es muy cierto, me di cuenta que el ritmo de vida que llevaba no era nada provechoso para mí, pero gracias a ciertas personas pude darme cuenta de mi error y salir adelante-_

 _-Bien Neil, me da mucho gusto, y quiero recordarte que los incidentes que tuvimos en el pasado quedan olvidados. Por cierto ¿pudiste ver a Candy?-_

 _-No, no pude verla, sólo… tuve un encuentro algo desagradable con el actor ese, Grandgchester-_

 _-¿No te dejó ver a Candy?-_

 _-Algo así- respondió Neil con intranquilidad, no quería decirle lo que vio, pensó que iba a ser tomado como una mentira más y no los culparía, él se había ganado ese concepto a pulso-_

 _-Bueno, ya encontrarás el momento preciso para poder hablar con ella, seguirás unos días aquí, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí, pasaré unos días con mis padres y terminaré de arreglar unos asuntos de Sewell, espero poder ver a Candy y pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice, pero si no lo logro, ¿le podría entregar una carta que le escribiré para que, aunque sea por ese medio ella llegue a perdonarme?-_

 _-Así será- se paró de su asiento y fue a estrechar la mano de Neil, que al final de cuentas eran parientes y como familia debían de arreglar sus diferencias-_

 _-Me retiro, salúdeme a la tía Elroy de mi parte-_

 _-Le daré tus saludos, que tengas un buen día-_

 _Neil se retiró a su hogar, estuvo arreglando unos papeles por unos días, estuvo tramitando permiso de residencia en Chile, ultimando detalles de su mudanza, los Leagan le querían organizar una fiesta de despedida pero él no quiso, solamente deseaba unos días de paz y tranquilidad, cuando estuvo listo le redactó una carta a Candy, a su amada Candy donde le pedía perdón por todo el daño que consciente e inconscientemente le hubo causado; esa tarde se decidió a caminar por los alrededores meditando lo que iba a ser su nueva vida muy lejos de casa, muy lejos de Chicago, - tal vez sea lo mejor, comenzar de cero y empezar con una nueva vida- iba tan absorto en sus meditaciones que sin darse cuenta se adentró a una parte del bosque que comunicaba con un parque, de repente escuchó unos sollozos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, entonces fue a averiguar de dónde salían y, para su sorpresa ahí estaba; sí, ahí estaba ella, Candy, la mujer dueña de su corazón, pero…_

 _-¿Candy, eres tú?, ¿qué te pasa?-_

 _Ella volteó y al mirar a Neil se incorporó súbitamente e intentó correr, él se fue tras ella y por el llanto que tenía se tropezó, no logró caer porque él la abrazó._

 _-Candy, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te puedo ayudar?-_

 _-¡No!, suéltame, eres la última persona que pude haberme encontrado-_

 _-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero no podía dejar que te cayeras, sé que no me creerás, pero quiero ayudarte, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-_

 _Candy volteó a ver a Neil y por primera vez notó en sus ojos algo diferente, ese ya no era el Neil que ella conoció._

 _-No, no quiero llegar a casa por el momento, no me siento muy bien-_

 _-Entonces permíteme acompañarte aquí, en silencio, solamente me quiero asegurar de que antes de que te vayas te encuentres bien-_

 _-Está bien, sólo quiero caminar un poco-_

 _-Entonces te acompaño, vamos-_

 _Estuvieron caminando largo rato en silencio, él no se atrevía a romper el silencio que ambos habían pactado, ella, aunque extrañada, se sentía tranquila a su lado, sabía que esa vez no la iba a dañar._

 _-Gracias por acompañarme Neil, me siento más tranquila-_

 _-Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa, ¿lo permites?-_

 _-Está bien, vamos-_

 _Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a la residencia Andrey donde se había estado hospedando desde que Albert regresó como cabeza de la familia, había regresado apenas y había estado en silencio, ni Albert ni Archie pudieron hablar con ella._

 _-Gracias Neil, me retiro, parecerá irreal, pero… gracias por haberme acompañado-_

 _-No sé qué te pasa Candy, pero si puedo ayudarte, dímelo… por cierto, ten esta carta, cuando quieras léela, no estaré mucho tiempo por aquí, me retiro, hasta luego Candy- se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

 _Candy entró a su habitación, no había querido hablar con nadie, solamente se la pasaba en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y se puso a leer la carta de Neil. En dicha carta él le explicaba todo lo que pasó desde que la conoció, le pidió disculpas y le contó todo sobre su rehabilitación y sus nuevos proyectos, era una carta de despedida y le pedía ser su amigo, si ella lo permitía, ella por primera vez sintió compasión y se alegró de que él se haya apartado del camino que llevaba. Ella redactó una carta la cual le alegró de sobremanera._

 _Querido Neil:_

 _Gracias por expresarme tus sentimientos, estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido rehacer tu vida, aunque no necesitabas irte muy lejos, pero si es tu decisión así será, acepto ser tu amiga, ¿podemos vernos en algún café cercano?_

 _Saludos._

 _Candice_

 _Él recibió la carta con agrado y en vez de contestarle fue a visitarla esa tarde después de hacer unos trámites en la compañía de Sewell, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a platicar con ella sin los rencores del pasado, no quería echar a perder esa oportunidad de hablar por última vez con el amor de su vida._

 _-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la señorita Candy-_

 _-En un momento le aviso, pase señor Neil-_

 _-Gracias Dorothy-_

 _-¿Neil?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Archie_

 _-vengo a visitar a Candy-_

 _-¿No será alguna de tus tretas?-_

 _-te aseguro que no, vengo a invitar a Candy a salir, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas antes de irme a Chile-_

 _-Te estaré vigilando, ella ha estado muy rara, no ha querido hacer ni hablar nada, se me hace extraño, pero lo averiguaré-_

 _-no te preocupes, no haré nada malo.-_

 _-¡Hola Neil!-_

 _-¡Hola Candy, vengo a invitarte un café, ¿harías el honor en acompañarme?-_

 _-Claro, sólo voy por mi bolso, en un momento nos vamos- Candy fue por su bolso y bajó a donde estaba Neil, se despidieron de Archie y salieron, él la escoltó a su auto y se fueron al centro de Chicago, entraron a un café muy acogedor y él pidió una mesa para dos._

 _-Me puede traer un café expreso por favor, favor de traerle a la señorita lo que ella desee-_

 _-Un capuchino está bien-_

 _El mesero se retiró y en un instante les trajo su orden._

 _-Toma Candy, disfruta tu café, dime, ¿por qué aceptaste tomar un café conmigo?-_

 _-Leí tu carta y quiero escuchar de viva voz y comprobarlo que en verdad has cambiado, ¿en serio te marcharás tan lejos?, ¿por qué esa decisión?-_

 _-La decisión la tomé porque quiero comenzar una nueva vida, sé que tal vez no llegues a perdonarme, pero, no quería irme sin antes aclarar las cosas contigo, en ese encierro medité mucho las cosas y todo lo hice mal, te quería, te… pero no me conduje con rectitud, lo hice de la manera en que fui enseñado y… fui un tonto lo reconozco, espero me puedas perdonar todo lo que hice-_

 _Candy le tomó la mano y le dijo… - te perdono Neil, ahora veo en tu mirada que eres sincero, dime, ¿cuándo te vas?-_

 _-La semana entrante, quisiera poder visitarte en estos días si me lo permites-_

 _-Claro Neil, me encantaría- había en su mirada un dejo de tristeza._

 _-¿No crees que se pueda molestar tu novio?, sé que eres novia de Grandchester-_

 _-Ehh, no, no creo… ya no somos nada… y una lágrima se asomó en su rostro-_

 _-No me digas que se atrevió a hacerte daño-_

 _-Es una historia muy larga… ahorita no quiero hablar de eso, ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar?-_

 _-De acuerdo, será un gusto acompañarte-_

 _Estuvieron caminando por las calles un rato, Neil le contaba todo sobre su proyecto en Chile, ella asombrada no podía creer que el hombre que tenía ahí era el mismo patán que la había bromeado y hecho la vida pesada en tantas ocasiones, de repente eso había ya pasado como una travesura de chiquillos y ellos, ya no eran unos chiquillos, iban extrañamente contentos los dos, cuando de repente Candy se empezó a sentir mal._

 _-Neil, espera…-_

 _-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?, respóndeme-_

 _Neil cargó a Candy y la puso sobre una banca esperando que se despertara, afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que reaccionara._

 _-¿Te estás alimentando bien?-_

 _-Sí, solamente he tenido algunos malestares-_

 _En realidad Candy ya sabía el porqué de esos malestares, no quería decírselo a Albert ni a Archie porque eso sería una catástrofe y ella no quería ser la culpable de otra desgracia en la familia Andry, pero ¿cómo iba a solucionar el problema?_

 _-Candy, ¿qué piensas?, ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor?-_

 _Repentinamente Candy comenzó a llorar amargamente, Neil no supo qué hacer, así que sólo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, le dio sus hombros como consuelo_

 _-No llores Candy, ¿qué te pasa?, puedes confiar en mí-_

 _-Neil, es que… es que yo… - y siguió llorando._

 _Duró unos momentos más en ese trance, cuando terminó de llorar se incorporó y vió a Neil a los ojos._

 _-Neil, no quiero ser la causante de una desgracia más en la familia Andrey, me enamoré como una tonta, no medí las consecuencias, pensé que era correspondida de igual manera, pero la vida me volvió a demostrar que estaba equivocada, si alguien ama debe luchar por lo que desea, por lo que ama y poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, él nunca me amó, creyó estar enamorado… pero creo que nunca fue así, sólo fui amor de adolescente y nunca lo pude superar… sabes,… me avergüenza decirlo, pero… estoy esperando un hijo de Terry-_

 _-¿Qué?- casi gritó con asombro- y ¿él lo sabe?-_

 _-No, no le di oportunidad y no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero que lo obliguen a casarse conmigo, no lo deseo, si no respetó nuestro amor, pues no quiero que esté conmigo por compromiso, ¡oh Neal! Has de estar pensando que soy la persona más indeseable del mundo, una cualquiera-_

 _-No Candy, al contario, pienso que eres una mujer enamorada e hiciste lo que toda mujer realmente enamorada hace, pero… ese patán no supo valorarte, dime, ¿qué harás al respecto?, ¿quieres que hable con él?_

 _-No, ¡no lo hagas!, no vale la pena, pero ahorita realmente no sé qué hacer, al rato se me notará y no lo podré ocultar, Neil, ¿podría irme contigo a Chile?, soy buena enfermera y puedo ser tu secretaria, trabajo muy bien, tú lo sabes, así cuando nazca mi hijo puedo regresar después y dar las explicaciones pertinentes-_

 _-Candy, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo?-_

 _-Completamente, cuando leí tu carta estuve pensando en esa idea, por favor, llévame como tu empleada, podemos decir a la familia que llevarás tu idea del dispensario y que te ayudaré por un tiempo para que Albert no se oponga, piénsalo.-_

 _-Pero Candy, y ¿tu hijo?, ¿quieres que nazca como un bastardo?-_

 _-Este… ¿cómo dices eso?, no me avergüenzo del bebé, es mío solamente eso diré-_

 _-No Candy, no me parece buena tu idea-_

 _-¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?_

 _Neil se levantó, se dio la media vuelta, le ayudó a pararse y fijamente a los ojos le dijo:_

 _-No es buena idea que vayas como mi trabajadora ni colaboradora, Candy, yo… yo te amo, quiero que vayas como mi esposa, que ese bebé tenga un padre, estoy dispuesto a darle mi apellido-_

 _-¿Qué dices Neil?-_

 _-Es más, casémonos ahora mismo Candy, nos vamos a Chile después del regaño de todos y ya luego les hacemos partícipes de tu embarazo y allá lejos no sospecharán nada-_

 _-¡Neil!, ¿tú estás dispuesto a?... pero… no te…_

 _-Shh.. . no lo digas, lo sé de antemano y no haré nada que tú no quieras, si después de un tiempo prudente no has logrado sentir algo por mí te dejo en libertad, aunque me duela con todo el corazón-_

 _-¡Neil!- Candy se quedó sorprendida por esa propuesta, no sonaba un tanto descabellada, lo estuvo meditando-¿Te puedo dar una respuesta mañana?-_

 _-¡Claro Candy!, mañana paso por ti a la misma hora-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _-Ya es tarde, vamos hacia el coche y te llevo a la mansión Andrey-_

 _Caminaron hacia el coche y Neil la llevó hacia la mansión, se despidieron afectuosamente y él le dio un beso en la mano, al día siguiente muy puntual fue por Candy, a Archie le pareció extraña esa condición así que le preguntó directamente a Candy lo que pasaba antes de que bajara._

 _-¿Cómo que ya veremos muy seguido a Neil por aquí, ¿no?-_

 _-No, claro que no, él pronto se irá a Chile y pues he decidido entablar una amistad con él, él es sincero y pues quiero conocerlo en ese plan antes de que se vaya a Chile, espero no haya objeción o¿ sí?-_

 _-No, claro que no, pero… no nada, ve anda.-_

 _Candy bajó hacia donde la esperaba un Neil impaciente, sabía que lo que le propuso era algo radical, pero la amaba tanto que la aceptaba así cual era ella y no quería que fuera señalada por la sociedad. Esa tarde no se fueron en coche, decidieron caminar, estuvieron caminando largo rato en silencio, ella lo tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el parque donde él la encontró ese día._

 _-Neil, he pensado mucho tu proposición, estuve meditando largamente y, sí, acepto casarme contigo, sólo que no quiero que se enteren los Andrey, solamente quiero que se enteren mis madres, ¿crees que podamos casarnos mañana mismo en el hogar de Pony?-_

 _-¡Me haces tan feliz Candy!, verás que no te defraudaré ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, ohh, lo siento, me precipité mucho-_

 _-Oh- se sonrojó Candy- creo que serás un buen padre-_

 _Ambos sonrieron y procedieron a ir a merendar a un restaurante cerca, ultimaron los detalles y Candy decidió que un día antes de partir a Chile se lo contaría a Albert._

Neil estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y de repente sintió que lo abrazaron, era Candy, su amada Candy, no era un sueño, en verdad ella estaba ahí para él.

-Amor, no sé qué pasó, pero no puedo recordar nada de lo que me dijo aquel caballero, sólo sé que su presencia no me es grata-

-No te preocupes amor, yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

Candy se volvió a quedar dormida y él junto a ella disfrutando ese momento tan dulce, -lo que tenga que ser lo será y yo estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase- pensaba Neil antes de dormir.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!, espero les hayan gustado los dos capítulos, creo que la historia va tomando su curso y aclarándose muchas cosas. Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Ese día, todo era normal como cualquier otro día desde que desapareció Candy de la vida de los Andrey, monótona y fría, ella le hacía falta, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que no le era posible concebir no saber nada de ella, que a veces pensaba que era mejor que apareciera muerta y así acabar con esas terribles pesadillas que lo atormentaban, sobre todo, esperaba saber lo que Candy quería decirle ese día y no se atrevía.

-Archie, ¿recuerdas que después de la segunda vez que vino Neil a ver a Candy, tú te fuiste a Nueva York para averiguar lo que le pasaba a Candy?-

-Sí, y Terry tenía un telegrama que le había mandado la tía Elroy, recuerdo que ella me dijo que Candy le había dicho que ya había terminado con Terry, que ella tenía razón y no era un digno partido para la futura heredera Andry, que él la había traicionado y ustedes ya no me dejaron ir a hablar con él ni con Candy, recuerdo que quería hablar con ella pero tú lo impediste, dijiste que se iban a ir a Lakewood esa tarde y que ella quería decirte algo, intuiste que era sobre Terry porque ese día pensabas se iba a aclarar todo-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, en realidad nunca supe y después del accidente pues nadie se ocupó de Terry, la tía abuela mencionó que él no era digno de saber lo de Candy, que suficiente teníamos con nuestro dolor, y para serte sincero, si él renunció tan pronto en buscar a Candy, en realidad no la amaba tanto, en cambio yo…-

-¿Tú qué tío?, ¡no me digas que estaba enamorado de Candy!-

-Sí, y lo sigo estando, no sé cómo pasó, creo que fue desde que estuvimos viviendo juntos, si no hubiera recuperado la memoria seguiría con ella y tal vez hasta me hubiera casado con ella, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, luego se presentó Terry de nuevo y me tragué mi amor para procurar su felicidad, en fin, a veces la vida es muy injusta-

-Lo sé, ya que estamos en las confesiones, ¿sabes por qué dejé a Annie Briter?-

-No, no me lo quisiste decir, ¿podrías contármelo?-

-Sabes, yo anduve con Annie por petición de Candy, yo fui uno de sus enamorados también, pero ella jamás me correspondió aun siendo el primero que ella conoció, en ese entonces apareció Anthony en sus preferencias y me hice a un lado, después ese tonto de Terry y cuando quise intentar algo ya estaba yo mucho tiempo con Annie, agradecía su apoyo y compañía pero no la amaba, cuando vi todo lo que sufrió Patty por mi hermano y lo que ella lo quería me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por Annie, ella pues no lo entendió así y se fue, pero se llevó con ella a Patty y sabes… al tenerla lejos de mí, pude comprobar lo que empecé a sentir por ella después de la muerte de mi hermano y su constante compañía, amo a Patty tío, la amo profundamente porque es un ser limpio, puro, sin engaños ni falsedades, a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada ella es sencilla y pura, tal vez por eso se ganó a mi hermano y a mí también, es una locura, pero después del accidente pensé que no iba a progresar a más, sabes, me da miedo ir a Florida y hacerle daño a Annie si es que sigue sintiendo algo por mí o que ella me rechace por la amistad que tiene con ella….-

-Archie, ¿no has aprendido por lo que yo pasé?, por no haber confesado mi amor por Candy ya no la tengo conmigo, no seas tonto y ve por ella, ve antes de que se enamore de otro y sea demasiado tarde-

-Ella no tiene a otro, nos seguimos comunicando por carta, pero no me he atrevido a revelarle mis sentimientos, tienes razón, debo luchar por ella. Gracias tío, en cuanto pueda iré a visitarla, voy a escribirle, ¿me disculpas?-

-Ve sobrino atolondrado, no dejes escapar la felicidad como yo-

-¡Cómo quisiera verte una vez más Candy!- pensaba Albert desde su oficina.

 _-Sr. Andry, ¿me escucha?- decía un George preocupado._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado George?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¡oh!, ya recuerdo, ¿dónde está Candy?, ¡¿dónde está Candy?!-_

 _-Calmese sr. William, ella… ella… -_

 _-ella ¿qué?, ¡habla George!-_

 _-ella está desaparecida, no la encontramos, usted ha estado inconsciente por varios días, pero hoy gracias a Dios ha despertado, ¿recuerda usted algo de la srta. Candy que nos dé una pista de lo que le haya pasado?-_

 _-No, sólo recuerdo que íbamos en el coche y otro coche se nos atravesó, luego dos tipos a caballo se emparejaron al auto, lo que hice fue algo temerario, di reversa y pedí a Candy que se agarrara bien, ellos nos fueron siguiendo, aceleré mucho pero… se atravesó un hombre con su caballo, al virar no me fijé bien y caímos hacia la ladera al lado de la carretera, ¡oh no!, ¡yo soy culpable!, ¿dónde está Candy?, ¿quiero encontrarla?- se intentó poner de pie._

 _-George, ¿qué me pasa?, no siento las piernas, ¡no siento las piernas!-_

 _Fue tan alto el grito de Albert que las enfermeras y doctores fueron inmediatamente._

 _-Espere Sr. Andrey, déjeme revisarlo- indicaba el doctor._

 _-¿por qué no siento las piernas?-_

 _-Creo que es algo de lo que me temía, usted en la caída salió disparado del coche por lo cual sufrió de severas fracturas, y probablemente una de ellas en la columna vertebral, necesito hacerle varios estudios para ver si su invalidez será temporal o permanente._

 _-¿Qué?, pero doctor, eso quiere decir que… ¡soy un inválido!- se golpeó fuertemente las piernas._

 _-Dime George ¿cómo podré buscar a Candy en estas condiciones?-_

 _-No se preocupe señor, nosotros, el joven Archie y yo no hemos parado de buscarla, no se preocupe._

En ese momento de meditación alguien toca en la puerta.

-Sr. Williams, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Sí George, puede pasar, dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Le traigo noticias del investigador, no va a creer lo que encontró-

-Dime George, ¿son noticias de Candy?-

-Algo así, encontró algo que tal vez era lo que ella le quería decir ese día-

-Dime qué es, no me tengas en esta zozobra-

-Bueno, comenzaré, mire esto- Le enseñó un acta de matrimonio.

-Pero, esto es un acta de matrimonio… pero… ¡no puede ser!-

-Sí, aquí dice que la srta. Candy se casó con el Sr. Neil Leagan en Lakewood el 12 de agosto del año pasado-

-Pero Neil se fue a Chile 4 días después, solamente dos días después del accidente, ¿cómo pudo irse sin Candy?, algo no está bien George-

-El detective pide autorización para ir a visitar al Sr. Neil a Chile-

-No George, iremos nosotros, Neil nos debe algunas explicaciones por lo que veo-

-Pero necesita autorización de su doctor-

-George, con o sin ella iré a Chile en busca de Neil, tal vez, sólo tal vez, espero que Candy esté viva, pero, ¿por qué no nos ha buscado?-

George se retiró del despacho y Albert se quedó pensativo, viendo el acta de matrimonio.

-Candy, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pensaba un triste Albert.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!, gracias por todos sus comentarios, los leo con mucha emoción, agradezco que les esté gustando la historia, estaré actualizando cada semana de ser posible y lo que me permitan mis constantes labores, espero les guste este capítulo y el como se va desarrollando la historia. Les mando un gran abrazo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Se dice que los seres humanos somos seres insatisfechos, que si en ese momento somos felices queremos más y si estamos haciendo algo pues pensamos en otra cosa, rara condición humana, pero básica para que el hombre avance y no se quede con las dudas, ese tipo de dudas que matan el alma, Terry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Candy, ¿por qué perdiste la memoria?, ¿cómo pasó ese accidente?, tengo que averiguarlo, no me conformaré con lo que dicen, tengo que ver a Candy cueste lo que cueste- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Karen.

Toca a la puerta – Karen, ¿estás ahí?-

-Adelante Terry, puedes pasar-

-Seré directo, dime, ¿verás hoy a Candy?-

-Sí, quedamos en ir a comer, pero no creas que echarás a perder la comida, no te pienso invitar-

-Vamos Karen, es que tengo muchas dudas-

-Pues no creo que merezcas que te las aclaren, digo, sé de tu reputación y tu relación con Becky, ¿no la dejaste esperanzada en que ibas a casar con ella?, fue lo último que supe-

-Sí, de hecho prometí hablar con ella de eso cuando regrese a Nueva York, pero, necesito saber por qué Candy no me recuerda ni quiere saber de mí-

-creo firmemente Terry que tú no sientes amor por Candy, lo que tienes es tu orgullo de macho herido y eso… eso querido Terrence es más fuerte que todo, al menos en ti así fue, y qué tal que el Sr. Leagan en verdad la haya conquistado y haya cambiado, la vida da muchas vueltas y tú eres el perfecto ejemplo de ello-.

-Ya Karen, ¡basta!, dices puras tonterías, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-No, no te ayudaré, iré a comer con Candy y no quiero que te aparezcas por ahí, regresaré para el ensayo general-

-Está bien, no me moveré de aquí si no lo deseas-

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos Terry- le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, nos vemos, pero no cumpliré lo que te dije- Inmediatamente se fue sigilosamente tras de Karen, ella no sospechaba que alguien la seguía, estaba tan sorprendida y admirada de la ciudad de Santiago, su gente, ella, que había recorrido toda Europa y parte de Asia no lograba comprender como no había visitado antes tan hermoso país.

-Pare ahí cochero, ahí será mi compromiso-

-Claro señorita, permítame ayudarla-

-Gracias, se puede retirar y regrese por mí en dos horas por favor-

-De acuerdo señorita, un placer- ambos asintieron con una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

Ella al entrar al restaurante provocaba la mirada de los hombres, claro, ella es una persona muy atractiva y de gran personalidad, iba ataviada con lo último de la moda italiana, un hermoso vestido color zafiro y zapatos en tono gris dicho de cual resaltaba su hermosa cabellera castaña y sus expresivos ojos.

-Bienvenida señorita Klaise, los señores Leagan la esperan-

-Gracias- y se dirigió al privado que había reservado Neil para ellos. Al momento que entró en el salón Neil se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo señorita Klaise, permítame escoltarla-

Ella asintió con una reverencia.

-¡Hola Candy!, es un gusto enorme volver a verte-

-Para mí es un enorme gusto, me has caído muy bien, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de conocerte-

-Y así es, nos conocemos desde hace años-

-Disculpen que las interrumpa señora y señorita, me retiro, tengo unos asuntos que atender, la dejo en buenas manos Karen, allá afuera está nuestro chofer que las esperará para llevarlas de regreso al hotel-

-Oh, no se hubiera molestado, le di indicaciones a mi cochero de que regrese por mí en dos horas-

-Karen, ¿me va a dejar sola?-

-Oh, no es mi intención, sólo que…-

-Por eso no se preocupe Karen, yo le diré a su chofer que no venga por usted, que nosotros la llevamos, primero llegaré al hotel por unos papeles… permítame recordarle que no fuerce a Candy, no deseo que tenga una recaída como la de anoche.-

-No se preocupe, así será-

Neil se marchó, tenía asuntos que atender con su socio, aunque se fue algo intranquilo, presentía cosas no muy agradables.

-Espero no pase nada ni intente nada ese Grandchester, si lo hace se las verá conmigo-

Neil se fue de ahí no muy seguro de dejarlas solas, pero no tenía opción, sólo le quedaba confiar.

-Bien Karen, pues es un gusto volver a verte, cuéntame qué hace alguien como tú en un país latinoamericano-

-Pues mira, para no aburrirte te lo contaré en forma resumida, el señor Sewell es uno de los patrocinadores de la compañía Stratford donde yo trabajo, nuestro director quiere expandir fronteras, nos puso a estudiar español arduamente por un año aproximadamente, lo que quiere Sewell es que aquí en Latinoamérica se presenten obras de gran categoría como en Broadway y Europa, y pues aquí estamos, como es el país de residencia del socio principal pues estaremos de gira por el país durante 6 meses-

-¡6 meses! Eso es mucho tiempo-

-sí, considerando que nos tomó casi un mes llegar por acá, transbordamos trenes y barcos, pero aquí estamos, dispuestos a llevar a la cultura hasta los confines de la Tierra, y vaya que esto parece el fin del mundo-

-Sí Karen, algo lejos, sabes, como no recuerdo mucho de los Estados Unidos ni de Chicago, pues estos paisajes se han vuelto parte de mí.

-Dime Candy, ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?-

-No muchas cosas, en mi mente hay la imagen de un chico rubio que me dice unas palabras, siento que es alguien muy querido para mí, pero no logro recordarlo, mi esposo dice que no debo de forzar mis pensamientos o me hará mal, sabes, él ha sido muy amoroso y paciente conmigo, me ha cuidado con tanto esmero y puedo decirte que al día de hoy lo amo mucho-

-Es que ¿no lo amabas antes?-

-No es eso, siempre me he sentido muy bien en sus brazos, como un protector, pero sin memoria, pues no recordaba muchas situaciones hasta que dejé de pensar y me dispuse a sentir-

-¿a sentir?-

-sí, precisamente a eso, a guiarme por lo que cada persona me hace sentir, no sé si alguna vez recupere totalmente la memoria, lo que sí sé es que los sentimientos no se fueron y ellos me ayudarán a recordar-

-entiendo, por eso es que rechazaste a Terry-

-¡Terry!, hablando de él, sabes, no recuerdo nada, lo único que si te puedo decir es que cuando me tomó en sus brazos sentí un enorme rechazo, como odio y tristeza, todo junto a la vez, no sé qué haya pasado entre nosotros, pero lo que haya sido no fue muy agradable-

-No siempre fue así Candy, no siempre- la tomó de la mano- yo no seré la que apresure tus recuerdos, no contarte nada de lo que yo vi y oí porque sería desde mi perspectiva, será mejor que sigas así, "sintiendo"-

-Sí, seré un sentimiento andante- y ambas se echaron a reír.

-Señoritas, ¿gustan que les tome la orden?-

-¡oh! Terry, ¿pero qué haces aquí y… vestido así?-

-Soy su camarero-

-Pero…-

Todo esto lo presenciaba una Candy desconcertada, no quería tener cerca a ese hombre, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano lo tenía que enfrentar y más si era parte de su pasado, ese pasado tan velado para su mente.

-No sé qué pretende realmente señor, lo que pasó ayer fue algo verdaderamente penoso, pero creo que mi mente no quiere ni desea recordar los lazos que alguna vez tuve con usted-

-No digas eso Candy, sé que lo dices para lastimarme, pero lo juro, lo que deseo es conocer el por qué te alejaste, ¿por qué no volviste?-

-No sé de qué me habla-

-¡Basta Candy!, no te hagas la disimulada, sé que algo recuerdas o si es que no es una mentira lo de tu amnesia.-

-¿Se atreve a decir que soy una mentirosa?-

-sí señora pecas, ¡es usted una mentirosa!-

-¡Oh!- Candy se llevó las manos a su cabeza, de repente se vino una imagen a su mente, ella trepada en un árbol contemplando hacia un edificio viejo y en el cual había muchos estudiantes, a su lado vió a Terry y a lo lejos a Neil-

-Mi cabeza-

-¡Ves lo que provocas!-

-Sí, si lo veo, pero necesitaba comprobar que realmente perdió la memoria-

-Has visto que sí, ¡vete de aquí!-

-¡no, no me iré!, menos voy a dejarla en ese estado.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?- la miraba un confundido Terry.

-Ehh, sí, vi algunas imágenes pero no están muy claras en mi mente, discúlpeme, pero lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no ha de haber sido muy bueno porque al sentirlo cerca no me provoca nada bueno, lo siento, pero si usted es parte de un pasado doloroso no quiero recordarlo, ¡váyase!-

-Candy… pero…-

-¡Qué se vaya!-

-ya la oíste Terry, será mejor que te vayas, te veo al rato en el teatro.-

-Está bien, por hoy ganaron, pero espero verte en la noche de estreno de la obra- Al terminar de decir estas palabras se retiró del restaurante.

-¡Es un pesado! Cree que siempre se tiene que salir con la suya-

-¿qué dices Candy?, has descrito muy bien a Terry, eso quiere decir…

-Oh, ¡es cierto!, creo que inconscientemente algo he recordado, aunque a decir verdad Karen, si ese pasado es doloroso prefiero no recordarlo.-

-Me parece perfecto, mejor nos disponemos a comer, si no tu marido me retará-

-jajajaja, qué ocurrente eres Karen-

-Vaya Candy, sigues siendo la misma de hace años, que rara es la amnesia, no recuerdas cosas pero en cambio, las personas y su personalidad no sufren tantos cambios, esto es en verdad sorprendente-

-¿realmente lo crees así?-

-¡claro!, pero vamos a comer y a charlar-

-Sí, empecemos-

Así estuvieron largo rato, riendo, Karen ayudando un poco a poner recuerdos en su mente, de cómo la conoció y se toparon varias veces, tuvo cuidado de no mencionar mucho a Terry ya que la misma Candy lo había pedido, al pasar dos horas aproximadamente llegó el chofer de los Leagan.

-Creo que es hora de partir Karen, ¿vas al hotel o al teatro?-

-Voy al ensayo, recuerda que mañana estrenamos, espero verte por ahí-

-Claro que sí, no me perderé para nada tu actuación, creo que nos volveremos buenas amigas Karen, a decir verdad no tengo, desde que volví del coma, Celia, su esposo y mi marido son mi única compañía, ahora que arranquen los proyectos que tiene mi marido tengo la firme esperanza de conocer a más personas-

-Candy, ¿has pensando alguna vez en volver a Chicago?-

-Sí, de hecho él lo prometió, dijo que una vez tuviera todo en orden por acá iríamos una temporada para ver si logro recuperar mis recuerdos, te confieso que en este momento soy feliz, pero este vacío que siento, algunas veces no… no me siento completa-

Karen tomó de la mano a Candy, -entiendo, pero para eso estamos las personas que te apreciamos, para ayudarte en el proceso-

-Gracias Karen, mira, hemos llegado-

-Me despido, espero verte mañana-

-¡Hasta mañana Karen!-

El cochero partió rumbo al hotel.

Ya en el hotel…

-¡Hola cariño!, ¿cómo te fue en tu comida con Karen?- la recibió con un tierno beso.

-Muy bien amor, sabes, hemos simpatizado mucho, siento que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo, tuvimos una charla muy larga y provechosa-

-¿en serio?, ¿puedo saber de qué platicaron?-

-claro que sí, me platicó el cómo nos conocimos, y las veces que nos topamos, es un poco egocéntrica en su papel de actriz, pero es buena persona, eso lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes?-

-sí, sabes, decidí no empecinarme a recordar todo a la fuerza, sino a sentir, sí, suena descabellado, pero me he animado a sentir a las personas, si esa persona hace que me sienta bien, será buena señal, y si no… prefiero alejarme y aunque los recuerdos no estén, prefiero que no vuelvan, ahora soy muy feliz a tu lado, no importa lo que pase- se fue a los brazos de Neil.

Él la recibió con mucho gusto -¡Oh Candy!, me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra- dicho esto le dio un largo beso, primero romántico y después se fue tornando más apasionado hasta terminar fundidos en uno solo, demostrándose lo que hasta ese momento sentían, el tiempo se pasó volando que hasta se olvidaron de cenar, y, ¿eso qué importaba?, si estaban juntos y unidos en un mismo tono de amor, lo demás se borra de la mente.

Ya casi al amanecer

-Mi bella esposa, mi hermosa Candy, ¡cuánto te amo!, te amo más que desde el momento en que me di cuenta que eras mi todo, no sé qué haría sin ti.- Le dio un tierno beso y ella despertó.

-¡Buenos días amor!, es hermoso despertar a tu lado, me siento tan completa contigo, ¡tan feliz!-

-¡Tú eres mi todo, y no me gustaría que el tiempo no pasara y quedarme así, rodeado a tus brazos-

-pues así quedémonos por un buen tiempo- y se quedaron juntos, abrazados viendo como el amanecer surgía tan bello en la ciudad de Santiago.

Se pasaron todo el día disfrutándose por completo uno del otro, no hay nada mejor que pasar el día con la persona amada, a la que has llegado a conocer y sentirte plena a su lado, pero había compromisos que cumplir.

-Querida, ¿ya estás lista?, Sewell nos espera en el lobby-

-Ya voy Neil-

En ese momento Candy apareció ataviada en un bello vestido color azul rey, con un peinado estilo griego con un lazo a juego con el vestido, también calzaba unos hermosos vestidos color plata y pendientes a juego, regalo del Sr. Sewell para la señora Leagan.

-Amor, ¡estás radiante!, eres bellísima-

-¡Oh Neil, lo dices porque me ves con ojos de amor-

-Sólo digo la verdad, vámonos Sra. Leagan-

-Sra. Leagan, suena bonito Neil, no lo había pensado de esa manera, es un orgullo llevar tu apellido.

-El honor es mío-

Al llegar al Lobby

-¡Buenas noches!, usted luce radiante Sra. Candice-

-Gracias, lo mismo digo de su encantadora esposa-

-Entonces somos unos hombres afortunados Neil, llevamos a las mujeres más hermosas de todo Chile-

-En eso te doy la razón, partamos-

Y así se fueron las dos parejas a disfrutar la función que él mismo Sewell había patrocinado para comenzar a expandir la cultura y las artes en la ciudad de Santiago.

-¡Te amo Candy!-

 **¡Hola chic s! Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización, entre la maestría y mi trabajo ando con el tiempo corto, aunado que de repente no tuve inspiración para seguir, espero les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios, un gusto estar en contacto con ustedes, son una parte muy importante de esta historia. Les mando un abrazo. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

En la ciudad de Santiago, las noches invernales no son como en América, ahí es un invierno caluroso ya que la estación presente en Sudamérica es verano, ahí se celebran las fiestas de un modo diferente, muy festivos, precisamente en una noche llena de magia, estrellas y luz de Luna salía una enamorada pareja hacia el teatro en donde se presentará su amiga Karen, aunque Neil estaba inquieto por lo que pudiera suceder, pero Candy le contó lo que pasó la tarde anterior y sus nervios se fueron tranquilizando, y así con gran gusto irían a acompañar al Señor Sewell en su gala de teatro. Ahí estaba reunida toda la alta sociedad de Santiago, incluso hasta el presidente Juan Luis Sanfuentes les daría el honor de acompañarlos a tan maravillosa velada, de hecho en propias palabras de él "Ni yo me perdería tal muestra de arte en nuestra creciente nación", todos estaban inmersos en una amena charla cuando anunciaron la segunda llamada y se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares, las damas ataviadas con sus más finas galas, los caballeros de impecable etiqueta y claro, no podía pasar desapercibida la joven pareja de americanos que eran la sensación de esa noche, "tan jóvenes y con un gran futuro" decían los asistentes a la gala. En el palco presidencial se encontraba el Sr. Sewell, su esposa y por supuesto, su socio Neil Leagan con su esposa Candice, que llamó la atención del gobernante por su espontánea plática y carácter amigable.

En medio de todo el protocolo comienza la función.

-Neil, no recuerdo haber presenciado una obra de teatro, espero recordar algo al ver esta-

-Esperemos querida, y ojalá sean puros buenos recuerdos-

Dijo esto recordando la noche en que él mismo, llevado por los celos, le rompió el ticket de entrada para ver Romeo y Julieta.

-ojalá no recuerde ese penoso suceso-

Estuvieron tomados de la noche en toda la función, la disfrutó enormemente e inconscientemente por primera vez vio actuar a Terry sin interrupciones.

-Qué bien actúa el Sr. Grandchester, siento algo, como orgullo, como si … sí, como si sintiera que ese es su más grande deseo y pasión, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, Terry, creo que fuiste una parte importante en mi vida, pero necesito vivir el presente y este momento me hace muy feliz, y estoy decidida a vivir como siento y deseo.- ella desde su interior cerró un círculo que seguía abierto y por fin terminó.

-Aunque estés lejos, estoy feliz de verte por aquí pecosa, es la primera función que disfrutas sin que nada se entrometa, aunque ahora el entrometido sea yo, Candy, mi bella pecosa, ¡qué tonto soy!, realmente fui un reverendo idiota al perderte, no sé qué vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, espero recuperar tu amor y tu perdón.

Ya terminada la función los actores recibieron una gran ovación de pie, fue un éxito rotundo y estaba asegurado el lleno total en todas las funciones, Stratford estaba feliz por eso y se organizó una gala al final de la función en honor del presidente Sanfuentes. El salón estaba finamente arreglado con flores de la temporada, el ambiente estaba realmente ameno y agradable, las damas elegantemente ataviadas con sus mejores galas y los caballeros de impecable etiqueta, una pareja destacaba entre todas por su juventud y gallardía, él un buen mozo en un perfecto e impecable frac; ella en un elegante vestido largo color turquesa, con un peinado recogido rematado con una tiara delicada de finos brillantes transparentes, estaban radiantes. En el otro extremos del salón iban llegando los protagonistas de la obra, él con un elegante smoking y una corbata azul rey que le hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos, ella en elegante vestido negro el cual no hacía dudar de su belleza castaña.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a la celebración, estamos por recibir al señor presidente, ya saben que personas tan importantes son las últimas en entrar- los recibió a la puerta Sewell.

-Gracias señor, de hecho viene atrás de nosotros, vamos a recibirlo como se merece-

Instantes después entró con toda la gallardía que un presidente puede ser recibido, todos estaban esperando su presencia para seguir con el festejo.

-Bienvenido señor presidente-

-Gracias Sewell, en realidad le agradezco por traer la modernidad a Santiago, nos hacía falta y vaya que vamos progresando por la exportación del salitre, a ver en qué para esta guerra, hay que ir viendo en qué otra cosa podemos impulsar la economía para cuando se acabe, ya que tiene que acabarse algún día-

-Tiene mucha razón, ahorita el salitre es prioridad ya que está de gran demanda; aunque ya tengo a mis ingenieros explorando los terrenos para ver que mineral se puede explotar previendo lo que usted comenta.

-Eso me agrada, ya sabe que tiene mi apoyo mientras mi pueblo se vea beneficiado con todas las mejoras.

-De hecho no sólo será en lo económico, mi joven socio Leagan trae unas ideas para el bienestar del pueblo que quiero que le comenten.

-Claro, los veo mañana en la oficina, ahorita es hora de departir, que comience el festejo.

A la seña de Sewell la orquesta comenzó a tocar y el baile fue abierto por el anfitrión y el invitado de honor, luego le siguieron Neil y Candy; al final Terry tuvo que bailar con Karen.

-¿Ya estás más resignado Terry? Le interrogó Karen.

-¿Acaso no me conoces?, no me distingo por ser un derrotista, yo necesito que ella me perdone, y quien sabe, poder recuperar su amor.

-Eso, mi querido Terry, lo dudo, voltea a ver, mira… mira lo bien que se ven los dos y lo enamorados que están, así que la tienes muy difícil.

-Tú lo has dicho, difícil, mas no imposible- y su mirada tuvo un brillo especial, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.- no te preocupes por esta noche; he decidido sólo por hoy no ponerla en contratiempos.

Al otro extremo de la pista de baile se llevaba a cabo una charla realmente conmovedora.

-Amor, ¿estás contenta?, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas Neil?, ¿acaso no lo sabes?, ¿no sientes mi corazón y mi mirada llena de ti?

-claro que te siento, pero quiero estar seguro de que jamás dudes que eres la mujer que llena mi vida, la que amo, a la que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de que seas inmensamente feliz.

-¡Oh Neal!, claro que lo sé, y ¿sabes cuál es mi mayor deseo?-

-Dime cual, yo encantado de complacerte.

-Pues entonces te encantará, sabes… quiero hijos tuyos y míos, muchos… los que se puedan- y guiñó el ojo.

-Señora Leagan, sus deseos son órdenes, esa tarea me hace inmensamente feliz y lo sabes, si quieres, nos retiramos temprano a cumplir tus deseos.

-¡Oh que cosas dices!, se sonrojó Candy, no es mala idea.

-Entonces vamos a disculparnos e irnos al hotel, tenemos la excusa de que mañana partimos a Rancagua.

-Claro cariño, vamos a despedirnos- se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

La feliz pareja se fue a despedir del Sr. Sewell y del presidente.

-¡Qué pena que se van tan pronto!, pero entiendo que su señora no ha estado bien de salud últimamente, vayan y mañana lo espero temprano en mi oficina para que me cuente el proyecto que trae en Rancagua, ya me ha informado algo su socio.-

-Encantado Sr. Sanfuentes, ahí estaré a primera hora, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Su retirada de la velada fue seguida por unos ojos azules llenos de desesperanza y rabia; Terry no era un espíritu resignado.

-Tendré paciencia pecosa, tarde o temprano hablaremos como debe de ser, tú y yo solos.

Mientras tanto; al norte del continente americano, un galante rubio ojiazul esperaba una visita que él creía le iba a aclarar el panorama que tenía; todavía muchos vacíos.

-Sr. Williams, ya llegó Leagan-

-Gracias George, hazlo pasar a la biblioteca.

-En seguida, allá te espero.

Tan fuerte como era él, no permitía que lo ayudaran con su silla de ruedas, mandó hacer rampas estratégicas en la casa de modo que él pudiera andar libremente sin depender de nadie, ni el accidente ni su condición hicieron que su espíritu flaqueara, seguía siendo el mismo tipo fuerte que ha sido siempre. No tardó mucho en llegar a la biblioteca.

-¡Buenas noches Sr. Leagan, lo estaba esperando.

-Es un gusto verte más recuperado Williams, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece de mí?

-Voy a hablar sin rodeos, quiero la ubicación exacta de Neil en Chile, es urgente para mí.

.-¿Por qué es tan urgente?

-Toma asiento por favor, ¿tú sabes quién es la esposa de Neil?

-No, me tomas por sorpresa, él le mandó una carta a Elisa contándonos que se había casado con una mujer maravillosa y que pronto nos la presentaría pero no tengo idea de quién sea ella.

-Mira este documento-

El Sr. Leagan tomó el papel, lo leyó y emitió un sonido de asombro.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber precisamente, ¿por qué no nos dijo que tiene a Candy?, ¿por qué ella no me ha escrito? Esto está muy raro, si descubro que le hizo algo malo a Candy o la ha llegado a chantajear me va a conocer realmente, ¡¿por qué callar?!, si sabía que estamos como estúpidos buscándola por todos lados.

-Disculpa Williams, pero estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué necesito saber el paradero exacto de tu hijo?

-Entiendo, pero ¿qué planes tienes?, es mi hijo y necesito saberlos.

-No es nada malo, hasta hoy, voy a ir a Chile y te exijo me digas dónde localizarlo.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?

-Que me dejes ir contigo, yo necesito aclarar todo también.

-Está bien, partimos en tres días, arregla todo, Archie se quedará a cargo de los negocios por aquí; haz tú lo mismo.

-Sí, de acuerdo, le diré a mi yerno que se encargue de los asuntos de la familia.

-Sólo te pido un favor, no lleves a tu esposa, ella podría entorpecer todo.

-Tenlo por seguro, nos vemos en tres días.

La plática entre ambos llegó a su fin, los tres días pasaron rápidamente, esa mañana del miércoles, Albert, George y el Sr. Leagan se embarcaban hacia Panamá para de ahí tomar un tren que los llevaría a Chile, el viaje tomará un mes en realizarse.

En ese mes allá en Rancagua todo era felicidad, Candy iba recuperando poco a poco su vigor, se la pasaba de arriba hacia abajo ayudando en todo a su marido, supervisando la construcción de la escuela y del sanatorio, y espontáneamente se dio cuenta que sus habilidades de enfermera no las había olvidado, recordaba cómo curar y cuidar a un enfermo, las medidas que se necesitan en un hospital para el cuidado de los enfermos, Neil cada día se sentía más orgulloso de su esposa y ella de él, diariamente lo veía partirse el lomo junto con los trabajadores, si acaso él en el pasado fue soberbio y arrogante, el día de hoy era un hombre totalmente nuevo, compasivo, paciente y sobre todo muy amoroso con su esposa la cual a decir de todos los que los rodeaban era la luz de sus ojos. Por otra parte, Terry estaba de gira por Argentina, no podía olvidar lo cerca y a la vez tan lejos que estaba de Candy, no quedó contento con el resultado de su última charla, -tanto daño te hice para llegar a este punto sin retorno, Candy, te veré pronto- pensaba cuando iba en camino a Buenos Aires a dar otra función más.

El mes se pasó rápidamente, los días para llegar a Chile a Albert se le hacían eternos, necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado con Candy, lo que la orilló a actuar como lo hizo. Estaba sentado en su camarote cuando entró George.

-Sr. Williams, tenemos más informes sobre Neil, mire este periódico, es de hace un mes.

Él lo tomó entre sus manos y lo vio, sí, era ella, tan hermosa y radiante que se veía y estaba acompañada por Neil- sí, son ellos, no cabe duda, Candy, estás tan hermosa, pero… ¿por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?, ¿qué ha pasado contigo mi pequeña?- se aferró del periódico y le dijo a George- se ve que están haciendo una vida normal.

-Así es Williams, Rancagua, es así como se llama la ciudad en la que están está a unas horas de Santiago, la cual es la próxima estación, creo que es conveniente hacer una parada allá para que descanses, ya llevamos mucho viajando y necesitas descansar.

-No… no George, seguiremos, cada día que pasa mi angustia se agranda y no quiero que esta zozobra siga, seguiremos adelante.

-Como digas.

Las horas se pasaron volando, el tren de las 3 llegaba a Rancagua, un hermoso pueblo a pocas horas de Santiago, a pesar de ser casi febrero el clima era realmente agradable.

-Pues bien señores, hemos llegado, ¿está todo listo George?

-Listo, todo está previsto para su traslado, ¿sigue con su plan de llegar por sorpresa?

-Claro, no queremos ponerlo sobre aviso, así serán más sinceras las explicaciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Williams , George, vamos.

Se encaminaron hacia el coche que los llevaría a la conocida casa de los Leagan, el cielo estaba despejado, había un hermoso clima, el pueblo se veía agradable, ellos llamaban la atención de los pobladores al ser gente desconocida, se preguntaban entre sí quiénes serían las personas que recién habían llegado- parecen ser personas importantes- comentaban entre sí los moradores.

El coche se aparcó enfrente de la residencia, fueron recibidos por Celia, la ama de llaves de los Leagan.

-¡Buenas tardes señores!, ¿qué se les ofrece?

-¡Buenas tardes señora!, soy el padre del Sr. Neal, ¿puede ser tan amable de comunicarle que he llegado?

-Los señores no están pero ruego que pasen, estarán sorprendidos gratamente por su presencia, no sabíamos de su llegada.

-En realidad quería sorprenderlos.

\- La señora no está lejos, se fue a supervisar un rato la construcción de la escuela, todo idea del señor, y la señora lo apoya mucho, a pesar de que aquí llegó como dormida su recuperación ha sido bastante buena.

-¿dormida? Susurró Albert.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabían?

-sí por supuesto, es que mi sobrino de repente no se acuerda de muchas cosas.

-Eh, sí, sí, soy muy olvidadizo.

\- Pasen por aquí, les traeré unos refrescos, mi marido se encargará de su equipaje.

-Gracias, señora.

-Me llamo Celia, a sus órdenes- se retiró a la cocina.

-Escuchó, ella llegó dormida, ¿a qué se referirá con eso?

-No sé Williams, es muy intrigante, estoy igual o más sorprendido que tú, vamos a esperarlos, pronto tendremos respuestas.

-sí, iré a tomar aire-

-¿Lo ayudo?

-No, creo que la casa está acondicionada para alguien en mi misma condición, observe, la casa es de un solo piso y hay rampas, creo que ya empiezo a entender algo, necesito despejarme.

Salió hacia el hermoso jardín de la casa, el aire diferente y lejano de Chicago lo hacía recordar buenos y malos momentos.

-Candy, ¿qué ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo?

A la distancia pudo distinguir una silueta realmente familiar, ahí venía ella, cantando y caminado, a veces casi brincando de alegría, así era ella, exactamente como la recordaba. –Candy, ¿serás tú?- se apresuró a encontrarse con aquella visión, al aproximarse hacia poca distancia de ella, se quedó ahí inmóvil y con voz decidida la llamó.

-¡Candy!

Ella se pasó en seco, mil rayos pasaron por sus ojos y su mente, de repente todo el cielo despejado que había se volvió nublado y con rayos que le taladraron la cabeza, se acercó unos pasos, estaba temblando, no sabía por qué, su cabeza se comenzó a nublar y un grito desesperado salió de su garganta -¡Albeeeert! Su cabeza se nubló y no supo más de ella.

 **¡Hola chic s! Una disculpa por no actualizar, entre tanto trabajo que tuve y mi maestría todo me absorbió hasta la inspiración, espero les guste este capítulo, el día de hoy me dedicaré a escribir lo más que pueda para no tenerlas tan abandonadas, gracias todas por sus reviews y comentarios, Luna claro que no me molesta que me den retroalimentación, al contrario, así puedo poder atención a detalles que por la emoción puedo pasar por alto. Un abrazo y saludo a todas. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

-¡Candy, Candy!, ¡escúchame!- gritaba un desesperado Albert que con dificultad se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y, por su condición se quiso parar de la silla y al verse impotente se cayó al piso y se acercó arrastrando hacia ella, tal era su preocupación pero su necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien era primordial.

-¡George!, ¡Celia!- gritaba desesperado.

De adentro de la casa salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, ya que los gritos de Albert eran desesperantes, él en su desesperación trató de pararse y sólo consiguió caer al suelo también, aunque se incorporó y se fue arrastrando para llegar hacia ella que yacía sin conciencia.

-¡Candy!, ¿qué pasa?-

Llegó George y Celia, al ver la escena Celia gritó a su esposo, George cargó a Candy y se dirigió hacia la casa, el sr. Leagan fue inmediatamente a ayudar a Albert y entre Celia, y los demás los llevaron a la casa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy Celia?-

-señor, ella sufre de amnesia, no recuerda muchas cosas y creo que al verlos le entró una crisis, ya nos había advertido el doctor Cuevas, sólo que…

-¿Qué Celia?-

-nos advirtió que con esas crisis o recupera la memoria o la pierde por completo, no podríamos saber hasta que se despierte.-

-Pues ande, vaya y avísele al doctor-

-en este momento lo haré, por favor, sólo iré a decirle a Sebastián-

Albert, el cual se encontraba descontrolado, no entendía bien la situación, -¿amnesia?-, ¿cómo pudiste tú, tú Candy, tener el mismo mal que yo sufrí?, eso explica muchas cosas… aunque… otras no.

Neil se encontraba en esos momentos en la mina, nada imaginaba de lo que sucedía a su esposa, se le notaba contento, alegre y muy feliz.

-Carlos, la verdad que en estos momentos soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo una hermosa esposa, el negocio va prosperando, su salud va mejorando y… pues, espero pronto podamos agrandar la familia-

-Así será señor, verá que Dios le va a recompensar todo lo bueno que es con nosotros y su esposa-

-Gracias Carlos, ojalá así sea-

De repente Neil vislumbró a lo lejos un caballo y la figura le pareció familiar.

-¿Será que ese es Sebastián o no Carlos?-

-A ver, sí, si es señor-

-Ojalá no haya pasado nada grave-

-¡Señor Neil!, ¡Señor Neil!- llegó gritando Sebastián

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué vienes así?-

-Señor, su esposa… la señora… - decía agitado

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mujer?, ¡Habla!, no te quedes callado- gritaba con desesperación.

-ella se desmayó de repente, vamos a la casa señor, el doctor ya va en camino-

-Carlos, quédate al mando de todo, voy con mi mujer, luego te comunicas conmigo.-

-Por supuesto señor, vaya, yo aquí superviso todo y espero que su esposa se encuentre bien-

-Gracias, vámonos Sebastián-

Y Neil, tomando otro caballo se fue a galope, su mente iba nublada, no podría entender el porqué Candy se había desmayado, su mente lejos estaba de imaginar la verdadera razón de la inconsciencia de su esposa. Los minutos que le tomarían llegar a su casa le parecieron una eternidad, en un instante su mente recordó el cómo la encontró en el camino, buscó rápidamente ayuda y la repentina salida hacia Chile sin avisar a nadie.

-No, Candy, a ti no te volverá a pasar nada malo, Dios, que mi esposa esté bien-

Al llegar a la casa lo hizo por la parte de atrás, así que no notó la presencia de sus familiares, entró corriendo y gritando desesperado el nombre de su amada.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!-

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegó señor!, el doctor ya está en su habitación con la señora-

-Gracias Celia, voy con mi mujer, por cierto, quiero decirle…-

-Luego me dices Celia, voy con mi esposa-

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto y al abrir la puerta…

-Candy, amor, ¿qué pasa?-

Al abrir completamente la puerta se quedó petrificado… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Será posible?- balbuceó Neil

-¡Qué bueno que llegó Neil, acabo de revisar a su esposa, pase, necesito decirle mi veredicto.-

Entró enmudecido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ahí estaban ellos, su padre, George y él, Albert, él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentar esa situación, pero no tan pronto.

-Neil, ¿le pasa algo?-

-Ehh, no, ¿qué le pasó a mi esposa?- se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado tomándola de la mano. Ese gesto no fue desapercibido por el rubio, el cual miraba incrédulamente la escena.

-La señora sufrió un shock, ha entrado en un estado semi comatoso causado por la impresión que se llevó, sus familiares me relataron que al ver al señor Williams ella cayó desmayada, este tipo de impresiones ya lo había advertido, ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a que ella despierte, o que quiera despertar, ese es un riesgo, por lo pronto hay que tenerla en observación y estaré viniendo dos veces al día a checarla, cualquier cambio en ella avísenme de inmediato, y… tengan mucha paciencia, ella como quiera puede oírlos y no necesita más impresiones, no en su nuevo estado.

-¿en su nuevo estado?, ¿a qué se refiere doctor?- preguntó un preocupado Neil

-Lamento darle la noticia en estas condiciones, pero espero que esto la haga reaccionar pronto, la señora está embarazada, van ustedes a ser padres-

-¡¿qué?¡- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Sí, usted será padre pronto Neil, hay que cuidar mucho a Candy, vendré a la noche para dar indicaciones y por favor que tenga alguien a su cuidado las 24 horas-

-claro doctor, no tenga pendiente-

-aunque no es el momento, ¡felicidades!, todo saldrá bien, tenga usted fe.

-Gracias doctor, Sebastián lo acompañará a su casa-

-No hay de qué, cualquier cambio mande por mí-

Neil no sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar de tristeza- mi Candy, mi querida Candy, ¡te amo!-

Al retirarse el doctor, se notó un ambiente tenso en la habitación, Neil se incorporó y vio las caras interrogantes de sus familiares, tendría que enfrentar muchas preguntas, en otros tiempos él hubiera huido y excusado echando la culpa a otros de sus errores, pero ahora él era un hombre, y uno íntegro y enamorado; por lo cual tendría que enfrentar lo que se viniera encima con toda la entereza que ahora poseía.

-Señores, creo que es hora de que charlemos sobre todo esto, vamos al despacho, Celia, quédese con mi esposa, no se despegue de ella por ningún motivo-

-No se preocupe señor, vaya usted-

Se retiró del lado de Candy dándole un tierno beso y al oído susurró, -amor, despierta pronto, eres fuerte, saldrás adelante y ahora ya hay una criaturita a la que hay que cuidar, ¡te amo!-

Y salieron todos al despacho. El despacho, refugio de Neil durante el coma de Candy era un lugar acogedor, se había hecho de muchos libros sobre autores latinoamericanos así como de anglosajones, estaba decorada bellamente con la más fina madera traída de Brasil, sus muebles eran de un estilo moderno impecable lo cual debido a su juventud hacía resaltar esa parte de la casa, y en ese mismo espacio ahora tendría que enfrentar las explicaciones que algún día se tendrían que dar. El ambiente se tornó tenso, nadie quería romper el incómodo silencio, pero alguien tendría que hacerlo.

-Hijo- se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Papá!- se derrumbó en sus brazos, en los brazos protectores de los padres y en los cuales podemos sacar nuestras emociones como un alivio a todos nuestros dolores, él no fue la excepción y cayó en gruesas lágrimas-

-Padre, no quiero que le pase nada malo, no sabes los meses que pasé lleno de angustia esperando a que despertara, esperando que recuperara su salud y cuando por fin estamos plenos se derrumba todo de nuevo- se aferró a su papá.

-Cuando las verdad no está totalmente en el aire, esto puede pasar Neil, y creo que merecemos platicar sobre esto, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, aunque lo primero es la salud de Candy, es ahí que quiero que empieces a explicarme- habló Albert.

-Tienes razón- se separó de brazos de su padre, comenzaré a explicarles todo lo que pasó, sólo pido que no me interrumpan.

El día que nos casamos fue el día más feliz de mi vida, yo sabía que ella no me amaba, pero no podía permitir que se fuera conmigo así, sin tener protección para su hijo, sí, el hijo de aquel malnacido que no se merece que lo mencione, ella no te quería decir nada por temor que fueras a tomar represalias contra el inglés ese, pero ese día la convencí que hablara contigo, al menos que supieras que se iba conmigo debidamente casada, y así no podías impedir el que se retirara de tu lado.

Pero… ese día fue un día terrible, no supe a ciencia cierta que pasó, sólo por lo que me informaba papá en sus cartas, un intento de secuestro fallido a Williams Andrew, fue todo lo que supe. Aquel día iba paseando por las propiedades de los Andrew cuando noté que iban unos jinetes apresurados, maldiciendo un trabajo mal logrado, me acerqué hacia la dirección de donde venían, pude ver al acantilado y ahí estaba la imagen más horrorosa que he presenciado, mi esposa tirada entre matorrales, los tipos se la habían llevado y abandonado ahí, no saben todo lo que imaginé y pensé, lo que hice fue llevarla inmediatamente al centro médico más cercano que estaba precisamente cerca del hogar de Pony, mandé traer a las buenas señoras y nuestra Candy estaba inconsciente y… había perdido a su bebé; estábamos desconsolados mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, no le me despegué ni un solo instante, estuve al pie de su cama por dos días, luego, recibí un telegrama de Sewell en donde se me reclamaba de manera urgente en la mina, ya que había una serie de problemas que tenía que resolver en persona, no podía dejar a mi esposa, así que consultando al doctor y con la debida aprobación y equipamiento me traje a Candy a Chile sin avisar, parece estúpido lo que hice, pero así fue, entiendan, si yo avisaba no me iban a dejar llevármela y yo no la pensaba dejar ahí; como dicen por ahí… más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Así que así fue como me la traje, fue un mes y medio de viaje entre trenes y cruceros, ella venía acompañada de una enfermera la cual, cuando ella estuvo instalada aquí partió de regreso a Estado Unidos, aquí mandé traer al mejor doctor y neurólogo del país, el doctor Cuevas, el cual estuvo monitoreando su estado de salud durante un año, fue riesgoso traerla, pero decidí afrontarlo todo, cuando despertó ella no recordaba nada, me veía con desconfianza, por órdenes del doctor, le fui diciendo todo poco a poco, que la hiciera asimilarlo, un shock repentino la iba a hacer reaccionar bien o mal, como lo pueden observar el día de hoy, así que ese fue otro de los motivos por los que no les comunicaba nada.

Después fui relatando cosas de su vida poco a poco, ella no perdió su esencia, estaba alegre y feliz a pesar de llevar una rehabilitación de más de seis meses después del coma, poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y afecto; el amor de ella hacía mí vino después, eso hizo que en mí naciera la esperanza de que si no recuperaba del todo la memoria, me habría ganado su amor al menos. Hace poco tuvimos una prueba fuerte, Terry estuvo aquí en Chile y ella no lo recordó, por más que él intentó él no logró que su memoria regresara; el doctor explicó que tal vez lo que pasó con dicha persona era algo que no quería recordar por lo cual su mente la protegía; pero creo que contigo fue distinto, al verte puede que su memoria regrese porque eres una persona a la que quiere recordar, te respeta mucho y te quiere mucho, tal vez por eso, tal vez seas tú tío Williams el que logre que Candy regrese, es un riesgo para mí, lo sé, sabía que tarde o temprano lo sería, aunque ustedes se adelantaron ya que yo pensaba ir a Chicago con Candy en un año más, ya que estuviera recuperada pero…

-Neil, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado Candy?, ¡no es justo que me lo hayas ocultado!, la angustia en que he vivido estos dos años al no saber si estaba viva o muerta no me dejaba vivir. ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar Neil Leagan!

 **¡Hola chic s!, estoy de nuevo por aquí, espero les guste este capítulo, ya se están revelando todas las dudas que pueden existir entre ellos, de aquí en adelante la historia tomará otro curso que espero sea de su agrado, gracias por todos sus reviews, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo este fic, los leo cada uno de ellos, aunque no los pueda contestar personalmente por falta de tiempo, agradezco bastante que les guste mi historia. Les mando un gran abrazo :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

-Oh, ¿de dónde saliste?, ¿eres un extraterrestre?-

-jajajaja, no, no soy un extraterrestre-

-¡oh!, es que… parece que traes caracoles arrastrando-

-Sabes, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Candy, la vida sigue, Anthony ya no está aquí pero tú debes de salir adelante, sé fuerte-

-¡Gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, no estuviera aquí si no me hubieras cuidado-

-Albert, ¿tú eres el tío abuelo William?-

-¡Candy!, ¿cómo lo supiste?, aunque… ya era hora de que lo supieras.

-¡Albert!, ¡oh Albert!, tú eres el príncipe de la colina-

Y así, en la mente de Candy se iban vislumbrando todos los recuerdos que aparentemente estaban olvidados, sobre todo donde estaba él, su príncipe de la colina, el que siempre estuvo ahí cuidándola, apoyándola, creyendo en ella y que repentinamente también había sido su tutor, el cual al cumplir Candy la mayoría de edad la tía abuela la tomó como su tutora desligando a Albert de cualquier responsabilidad jurídica como padre y así ella siguió conservando el apellido Andrew. La mente tiene muchos recovecos y Candy no quería salir de ahí, pero algo detonó su despertar.

-Neil, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado Candy?, ¡no es justo que me lo hayas ocultado!, la angustia en que he vivido estos dos años al no saber si estaba viva o muerta no me dejaba vivir. ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar Neil Leagan!

-Tío William, entiende mi posición, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?, sé que debí haber avisado, pero empezando por mi madre no me hubiera dejado traerla y créeme, la amo tanto que no la iba a dejar ahí y no la pienso dejar sola, ella es mi vida-

-Suponiendo que eso sea verdad, eso no debió haber sido, sobre todo en su estado-

-Pero gracias a Dios no pasó nada y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿o no?-

-Las buenas intenciones a veces no son suficientes Neil, hiciste cosas buenas que parecieron malas y a la larga sólo trajiste sufrimiento ¿Cómo crees que estábamos los de la familia y yo?, mi tía que recién empezaba a querer a Candy se enfrentó con su pérdida y estuvo comprometida su salud, no obstante, al enterarse de mi condición la pobre sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para cuidarme y… aunque sigo postrado en esta silla, sé que saldré adelante, entiende Neil, no es fácil perdonar lo que hiciste-

-Lo sé, y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a Chicago, sólo que debía primero tener la autorización del doctor Cuevas-

-Disculpa que interrumpa Williams, sé que lo que hizo mi hijo estuvo mal, pero creo que nos está dando argumentos razonables, su madre iba a ser la principal opositora, lamento decirlo pero así es, ella suele tener un carácter difícil, aunque no te justifico Neil, debiste haberlo participado cuanto antes y así haber evitado todo el sufrimiento que tuvo la familia con su desaparición-

-Lo sé, y lo siento, discúlpenme todos, sé que hice las cosas mal, pero quiero que entiendan que Candy es el amor de mi vida y hace poco correspondió a mi amor, no la forcé a nada, al contrario, estuve a su cuidado día y noche, solamente me despegaba cuando tenía que ir a la mina, de eso pueden estar seguros, a ella la amo con todo mi ser.-

Todos escuchaban atentamente las explicaciones de Neil, les contó cómo llegaron a casarse, el desengaño que tuvo con Terry y lo que la orilló a tomar esa decisión, Albert sentía que su corazón le dolía cada vez más al ver que de nuevo tenía que hacerse a un lado para que la felicidad de Candy fuera plena, pero antes tenía que estar seguro que los sentimientos de ella eran auténticos y no sólo guiados por la soledad y las circunstancias de que era Neil el que estaba con ella y no nadie más.

-Muy bien Neil, veo que Candy ha sufrido mucho y ese día tal vez era lo que me quería comunicar, pero esos malditos secuestradores nos hicieron recordar lo vulnerables que somos y la pérdida de ese bebé debe ser algo muy duro para ella, si ella llega a recordar todo creo que debemos acompañarla para que logre superar toda la pena que se le vendrá de golpe, se los digo por experiencia, yo también tuve amnesia y sé lo que se siente volver a recuperarla-

-Señor Neil, ¡venga pronto!, la señora ha despertado-

Todos voltearon a ver a Celia que venía apresurada desde la recámara, todos corrieron al cuarto de Candy.

-¡Amor, ¿cómo estás?!- preguntó un angustiado Neil

-Estoy toda revuelta, mi cabeza da vueltas, dime, ¿dónde está Albert?-

-¡Hola Candy!-

-¡Albert, ven!, ¡qué alegría volver a verte!-

Él se acerca a ella en su silla de ruedas, de repente el rostro de Candy se llena de una profunda tristeza.

-Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado mi querido príncipe?-

-¿Príncipe?, ¿por qué Candy le habla así a Albert?- se preguntaba un confundido Neil.

-Fue la secuela que me dejó aquel trágico accidente, pero ya estoy mejor y sobre todo mucho mejor de verte bien, y, que estés viva- Brotaron lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos azules.

-No llores Albert, ese día fue trágico, pero dime… ¿qué pasó con mi bebé?, no logro recordar esa parte, por más que estuve soñando no sé lo que pasó en ese intervalo, Neil, ¿acaso tú lo sabes?-

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano- Mi querida Candy, en ese accidente, siento lo que , ¡oh!, querida, el bebé no sobrevivió-

En ese instante la cabeza de Candy dio mil vueltas y dio un grito aterrador.

-¡Noooo!, mi bebé no, tú sabes todo lo que lo deseaba ¿verdad Neil?, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar eso?, ¿por qué?- Candy se alteraba mucho, Albert y Neil se pusieron nerviosos, ella estaba toda confundida y llorando amargamente.

-¡Cálmate Candy!, mira…

-¿Cómo crees que me voy a calmar?, ¡no puedo!, era mi bebé-

-entiendo el sufrimiento que tienes Candy, pero debes ser fuerte, las cosas pasaron así, no fue culpa de nadie- le decía un calmado Albert

-Celia, mande traer al doctor Cuevas por favor-

-Como usted diga señor- salió inmediatamente a avisarle a Sebastián para que fuera por el doctor.

-Amor, debes de cuidarte, podrías tener una recaída-

-¡No puedo!, ¡no puedo!-

-Candy, debes cuidarte, en este momento… vamos a tener un hijo Candy-

Ella se incorporó de repente, ¿qué dices Neil?-

-Que vamos a tener un hijo, me lo acaba de decir en la mañana el doctor, sé que no es un momento de alegría ya que…- no pudo decir más, se quedó enmudecido.

-Neil, esto… esto para mí es muy fuerte, no sé qué pensar…el saber que acabo de perder a mi hijo, me hace…

-Lo sé, pero debes cuidarte por nuestro hijo-

-¡El otro bebé también era mi hijo Neil!-

-Lo sé, pero entiende-

-Basta Neil, no sigas-

-Lo siento Candy, pero debes de cuidarte, cómo este niño no es de Terry, creo que no te importa-

-¡Cállate Neil!- le ordenó el sr. Leagan.

Neil enmudeció y salió, no quiso decir esas palabras pero la actitud que tomó Candy lo hizo pensar que su bebé no le importaba tanto como el que iba a tener con Terry.

-Necesito salir un rato, Celia, no tardo, que pase el doctor a revisar a mi esposa, ella está bien acompañada-

-señor, no es prudente que lo haga-

-Lo siento Celia, necesito ordenar mis ideas-

Salió de la casa, tomó un caballo y se fue a cabalgar, él también necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.

-lo siento Candy, me salió del alma-

Mientras tanto en la recámara.

-¡Neil, no te vayas así!-

-Candy quería incorporarse, pero George se lo impidió.

-Señora, no es prudente que lo haga, tiene que aguardar al doctor.

-es que Neil no se puede ir así, yo…

-Ya vendrá Candy, él necesita ordenar sus ideas, ha sido un día muy fuerte para todos- dijo el Sr. Leagan

-sí Candy, él regresará-

-Albert, hay algo que no logro entender, ¿por qué me dijiste que qué bueno que estoy viva, ¿por qué lo mencionar?, ¿acaso no sabías?-

-No, no lo sabía, disculpa, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso, Neil ya nos explicó la situación-

-Pero, necesito saberlo, ¿cómo vine a parar a Chile?, solamente recuerdo que un día desperté y ya estaba aquí con él-

-¿recuerdas que te casaste con él?-

-sí Albert, lo recuerdo todo desde que desperté, también lo anterior, solamente no logro recordar lo del accidente, sabes… estuvo Terry por aquí-

-¿Terry?, ¿qué hacía aquí?

-Lo encontramos por casualidad, el socio de Neil es patrocinador de la compañía, pero te digo algo, ¡no lo reconocí!, era como si mi mente se negara a reconocerlo por todo el daño hecho.

-De eso hablamos después, necesitas descansar Candy, tengo que arreglar varios asuntos con Terry, pero ahorita lo importante es que te pongas bien.

-Sí Albert, y ¿Neil?, escuché su caballo-

-Salió señora, dijo que necesitaba despejar sus ideas- dijo Celia.

-Entiendo- su cara se tornó triste.

-Calma Candy, todo pasará- la tomó de la mano Albert.

-tienes razón, sabes, estoy contenta de que estén aquí, tú fuiste el detonante que me hizo recordar mi memoria. Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-señora, el doctor ya está aquí-

-¡Buenas noches doctor-

-¡qué bueno que despertó señora Leagan, deje revisarla, ¿nos podrían dejar solos?, solamente quédese usted Celia-

-Nos retiramos señora Candy, esperaremos afuera-

-Gracias George-

El doctor se dispuso a checar a Candy y le estuvo haciendo preguntas, por lo cual al terminar le dijo.

-Bien señora Leagan, su memoria irá recuperándose poco a poco, le pido que no fuerce los recuerdos, deje que solos lleguen, sobre todo porque tiene que cuidarse más-

-Lo sé doctor, en medio de toda esta confusión se encuentra una hermosa alegría- sonrió Candy.

-su esposo se puso feliz al escuchar la noticia, ya tenían tiempo deseándolo.

-sí, lo sé- se puso a meditar en lo que estaba pasando necesitaba digerir toda la oleada de emociones que se avecinan.

-Gracias doctor-

-me retiro, necesito que tenga reposo por unos 5 días y vendré mañana a seguir con el chequeo y cuídese, no haga esfuerzos en vano, no queremos que todo el avance se vea retrocedido por un impulso innecesario-

-Así será doctor-

-¿Se tardará mucho el sr. Leagan?-

-el señor salió, dijo que no tardaba, pero no le sé decir si llegará pronto-

-Gracias Celia, entonces me retiro, que descanse Sra.-

-Igualmente doctor-

-Celia, discúlpeme con mis invitados, quiero dormir, me siento cansada, dígale al señor que venga a verme en cuanto llegue-

-Se lo diré señora, descanse, en un rato vendré a verla-

-Descansa Celia-

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar.

-¿A dónde habrá ido mi hijo?, se fue muy ofuscado-

-Hay que dejarlo que digiera todo, creo que no le cayó muy bien nuestra vistita repentina-

-Lo sé Leagan, pero necesitábamos quitarnos la duda de encima-

-disculpen señores, la señora se siente cansada y se dispuso a dormir, les voy a indicar sus recámaras para que se vayan instalando, mientras haré la cena, no han comido bocado desde que llegaron-

-Gracias Celia, esperaremos al señor Neil-

-como ustedes lo indiquen, con permiso-

-Candy, mi querida Candy, estoy feliz de que estés viva, aunque mi corazón esté en este momento roto en mil pedazos, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?-

Y así absorto en sus pensamientos Albert se retiró a su habitación a descansar y a meditar en lo que ha sido su vida y sobre todo, necesitaba buscar a la persona que ocasionó todo, Terry Grandchester.

 **¡hola chic s!, espero les gusté este nuevo capítulo, todavía faltan más aclaraciones que ya quedarán en el siguiente capítulo, no lo puse aquí porque iba a quedar demasiado largo, espero sea de su agrado, agradezco todos sus comentarios, son bien recibidos ya que ustedes también forman parte de este fic y sirven de inspiración para la historia, les deseo un gran fin de semana, espero actualizar esta misma semana ya que estaré un poco ocupada con trabajos de maestría. Les mando un abrazo :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Neil salió intempestivamente de su habitación al escuchar a Candy, se mostró desconcertado, estaba tan acostumbrado a sólo ser él el centro de atención de su pequeña que no pudo controlar sus celos. Iba cabalgando por las afueras de Rancagua, así estuvo durante un largo rato, cabalgar era lo único que permitía sacar su enojo o preocupaciones. Absorto iba en sus cavilaciones que de repente paró el caballo, se bajó y se sentó cerca de un árbol.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué reaccioné así?- se preguntaba desesperadamente- Candy, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, no sé por qué reaccioné de esa manera, pero ese instinto protector de Albert y tu atención hacia él me hizo sentir por primera vez fuera de lugar, ¡oh mi pequeña! Te amo tanto y sentí por un momento que te podía perder de mi lado, que sólo el tío Williams podía arrancarte de mi lado… ¡qué tonto soy!, si él es el patriarca de los Andrew, es normal que se comporte así con ella, debo de dejar de sentir estos celos absurdos.-

Después de ese soliloquio se dispuso a montar de nuevo el corcel y dirigirse hacia su casa, era necesario que Candy y su bebé lo sintieran cerca.

Mientras Neil cabalgaba hacia su casa, en el despacho de la misma se estaba llevando a cabo una charla entre Albert y George.

-Dime George, ¿qué has logrado averiguar sobre Terry?-

-Llegará dentro de una semana a Santiago, viene a presentar la obra de nuevo antes de partir a Norteamérica de nuevo-

-Perfecto, creo que es tiempo de aclaremos muchas cosas, prometió que cuidaría de Candy, por eso me hice a un lado y ¿qué pasó?, ni la cuidó y solamente fue el causante de todo esto, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer Terry es alejarse definitivamente de Candy, y… ahora ella está con Neil, con Neil, ¿puedes creerlo?, porque yo no.

\- Pues parece que el Sr. Neil ha sabido ganarse el cariño de la señora Candice y aunque nos duela, ahora es la señora Leagan, por cierto, dejé al Sr. Leagan en Santiago, tenía que hacer unas dirigencias a su yerno y escribirle a su esposa, ¡habrá que ver la reacción de ella con esta noticia!

-Pues espero que sea buena, no voy a tolerar otro problema más- lo dijo con un dejo de fastidio- ahorita lo importante es que Candy esté bien de salud.

-En eso tiene razón

-ya se tardó Neil, espero llegue pronto, antes de que Candy despierte.

Precisamente en el momento en que acababan la conversación llegó Neil, él venía todavía muy exaltado, quería primeramente platicar con Candy, así que se fue directamente a la recámara y la encontró ahí, plácidamente dormida, - eres todo un ángel mi amor- pensó él al verla así, tan tranquila y serena, se fue acercando poco a poco y se sentó a un lado de ella, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso, se fue poco a poco recostando a un lado de ella y así se quedó hasta que se quedó dormido, pasaron casi dos horas cuando Candy fue despertando poco a poco y lo vio ahí, tan plácidamente dormido, se movió y él rápidamente se incorporó y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes.

-Neil-

-Shh, no hables, te quiero seguir contemplando así- ella le puso la mano en los labios e invitó a escucharla.

-Neil, déjame decirte que todo sigue igual entre nosotros, siento que te hayas salido así de improviso, el cariño que le tengo a Albert es inmenso, ha estado conmigo desde que soy una niña, me ha protegido y yo lo he cuidado también, por eso mi reacción, pero tú … tú te has ganado mi amor poco a poco y, a pesar de que he recuperado la memoria y me ha causado un dolor tremendo quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti sigue igual, que tomará rumbos diferentes, pero quiero que sepas que te amo-

Al escuchar las palabras de su amada se le llenó el corazón de alegría, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego la besó en la frente, la nariz, las manos y fue bajando hacia su barriguita a darle un tierno beso al hijo de ambos.

-sé que has pasado grandes penurias Candy, que yo he sido causante de algunas de ellas, pero que estemos hoy aquí y esperando un hijo me llena de inmensa alegría y esperanza, pase lo que pase, sé que nada nos podrá separar, ¡te amo! Y así los dos se fundieron en un gran beso que hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Así se encontraba la pareja sumida en su amor cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Señora, viene el doctor a revisarla, ¿puede pasar?-

-Sí Celia, estoy lista, pueden pasar-

-¡Buenas noches señores Leagan!, ¿cómo se encuentran mis pacientes?-

-¡hola doctor!, pues nos sentimos de maravilla, ¿verdad bebé? Y al mencionarlo se tocó su incipiente barriguita-

-al menos está de mejor ánimo y eso es lo importante, ¿cómo se siente después del shock que sufrió?

-no le voy a mentir doctor, me siento algo aturdida y atolondrada, se me vienen los recuerdos de golpe y todavía no puedo acomodar del todo bien mis recuerdos, quiero hacer muchas cosas como escribirle a mis madres de Pony, a mis amigos, en fin…

-todo a su tiempo señora, no se puede hacer todo de golpe o esa cabeza empezará a sufrir dolores y no es conveniente para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-doctor, ¿está seguro que todo estará bien?, es que tengo miedo después de…

-Lo sé, pero no se preocupe, físicamente se ha podido recuperar y está preparada para tener este bebé y, con los cuidados que le voy a recomendar espero no tenga ningún contratiempo.

-Doctor, nos hace muy felices a mi esposa y a mí, yo los cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario.

-¡Oh Neil!, gracias por tu amor

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño, para eso estoy aquí.

-entonces me retiro, en dos días la vendré a ver de nuevo, con permiso.

-Celia, acompañe al doctor Cuevas-

-sí señor, ¿desean que ya sirva la cena?

-sí, dígales a nuestros invitados que vamos enseguida. Asintió Celia y acompañó al doctor a la salida de la casa, después fue al despacho a avisar a los señores que la cena sería servida.

Ya en el comedor.

-Candy, me da gusto verte de pie y más repuesta-

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Albert, creo que tendré que darte rehabilitación de nuevo, ¿qué te han dicho los doctores?-

-Pues… fue interrumpido por George

-el doctor le ha dicho que con terapias de rehabilitación y ganas de caminar de nuevo el Sr. Williams puede volver a caminar, por cierto, el Sr. Leagan mandó decir que mañana regresa a su casa Sr. Neil ya que se quedó arreglando unos asuntos concernientes de sus empresas-

-Gracias por avisar George- dijo Neil

-entonces… eres un mal paciente Albert, -dijo a manera de enojo Candy- yo me encargaré de ti, verás que te haré caminar como que me llamo Candice White- y guiñó un ojo de manera infantil el cual arrancó la carcajada de todos los presentes.

-Pues, si tú lo dices está bien, ¿no te molesta Neil?- preguntó Albert con curiosidad.

-Para nada tío, sé lo importante que eres para mi esposa y lo que ella decida y quiera ayudarte por mí no hay problema, ella es una excelente enfermera y pues como ya ha recuperado la memoria ya no nos podemos librar de ella.- soltó una sonora carcajada

-¡ya verás Neil!- lo retó Candy y enseguida se unió al concierto de carcajadas que se daba en el comedor.

Se dispusieron a departir los alimentos con toda tranquilidad, al terminar pasaron a la estancia para llevar a cabo una charla de sobremesa.

-Cuéntame Albert, ¿cómo están Archie, Annie y Patty?, ¿has sabido algo de ellos?-

-te pondré al tanto, tanto Annie como Patty tienen una escuela en Florida, Archie y Annie ya no son novios, rompieron después de un tiempo ya que se dieron cuenta que no era amor verdadero el que sentían ambos, sino costumbre y ¿qué crees? Archie sufre de amor-

-¿por qué?, sigue contando… dijo un curioso Neil y Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Seguiré, lo que pasa es que Archie siguió comunicándose con Patty ya que a raíz de la muerte de Stear él se dio cuenta de cómo ella amaba a su hermano y por eso decidió romper con Annie, ya que ninguno de los dos sentía ese amor que ella profesaba a Stear, el trato se fue haciendo más íntimo y al menos por parte de Archie surgió el amor y partió hacia Florida esperando una oportunidad con Patty, que la ve difícil ya que ella y Annie son muy amigas, y pues todavía no sé cómo va esa historia ya que vine a buscarte y a aclarar situaciones.-

-¡Oh Albert!, eso no me lo esperaba… es una situación algo complicada, en estos días les escribiré para que sepan de mi situación y lo que ha pasado con ellos-

-No te preocupes, George estuvo hoy en Santiago y mandó telegramas a todos notificándoles que te hemos encontrado sana y salva, ¡no te imaginas la alegría que nos da el verte bien-

-Gracias Albert- Candy se paró y fue a darle un gran abrazo a su gran protector, amigo y hermano, así es como lo veía ella, aunque él ya la veía como algo más pero se conformaba con verla feliz.

-Gracias a ti Candy, porque no moriste en ese accidente y por lo que veo has encontrado un nuevo rumbo en tu vida- dirigió su mirada hacia Neil.

-con tu vida me responderás si no haces feliz a mi pequeña-

-Con mi vida, de eso puedes estar seguro tío- y miraba con ternura a su embarazada esposa.

Después de charlar un rato sobre lo que ha acontecido en Chicago en ausencia de Candy, se despidieron y partieron cada uno a sus habitaciones, habían quedado que al día siguiente Neil les mostraría a sus huéspedes la mina, la escuela y el dispensario médico, con esos planes se retiraron a descansar. Ya en el cuarto la feliz pareja enamorada se dispuso a charlar íntimamente.

-Perdóname de nuevo por haber salido así de repente sin avisarte, pero sentí unos celos enormes al ver cómo te dirigías al tío Williams-

-¿Neil Leagan celoso?, ¡qué interesante!- sonría con picardía Candy- esas reacciones de mi esposo me provocan- guiñó el ojo.

Ese tipo de declaraciones encendían a Neil, el cual se acercó a Candy y comenzó a besarla despacio por toda su cara, y al llegar a sus labios disfrutó lentamente la exquisita miel que emanaba de ellos, la fue acariciando por la espalda hacia su cabello y la recostó con dulzura- Cariño, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?, ¿le hará daño al bebé?-

-No creo cariño, creo que le hará más daño no sentirte cerca-

Después de eso Neil comenzó a retirarle su ropa con delicadeza, besó sus turgentes pechos los cuales con el embarazo acrecentaron su tamaño y tomó de ellos con delicadeza el néctar del amor; poco a poco fue acariciando su vientre, bajando hasta el monte de Venus en donde su lengua hizo su aparición causándole gemidos de placer, eso hizo que su miembro mostrara su virilidad. Ahí se quedó por un buen rato brindando placer a su amada hasta que ella llegó al clímax, -¡oh Neal, tómame, hazme tuya!- esas palabras lo excitaron enormemente así que con ternura abrió sus piernas y con suaves estocadas fue haciéndola suya –Candy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¡te amo!- ¡yo también te amo Neal!- y así fue incrementando la velocidad y ella gemía con más intensidad ya que el placer que estaba sintiendo era casi celestial, antes de terminar él cambió de posición y ahora ella estaba al dominio de la situación, tomando sus pechos ella cabalgaba a su amado haciendo giros con su cadera de manera rítmica con movimientos circulares y cuando el orgasmo hacía su aparición de arriba hacia abajo cabalgaba velozmente para sentir el miembro de su amado hasta el fondo, así finalizaron con un orgasmo intenso el acto de amor, ella se dejó caer sobre su fuerte pecho y ambos se acariciaron con ternura.

-Sabes, a veces quisiera que estos momentos no acabaran nunca querida mía-

-Tenemos toda una vida para amarnos Neal, ¡te amo!-

Y así fundidos en un abrazo se quedaron dormidos, tanto era el placer que sentían que el sueño era placentero, pero, de repente tocaron estrepitosamente a la puerta, eran las tres de la mañana…

-¡Señor Neal!, Señor Neal, despierte!- gritaba con angustia Sebastián, el mayordomo de la casa.

Neal despertó de golpe y preguntó angustiado -¿qué pasa Sebastián?, ¿por qué esa exaltación?-

-¡Hubo una explosión en la mina!, algunos trabajadores del turno de noche se quedaron atrapados, es urgente que vaya.-

-En seguida me cambio y vamos, ¡por Dios!, pobre gente, ¿qué habrá pasado?, necesito ir en seguida- se paró rápidamente, se aseó y cambió, ya estaba dispuesto a salir cuando Candy lo detuvo-

-Neal, ¡ten cuidado por favor!, ¡tengo miedo!-

-No te preocupes cariño, la gente estará bien, voy a ayudar y sacar a mis trabajadores de ahí- le dijo tomándola de la mano- en otras circunstancias me iría sumamente preocupado por ti, pero aquí está el tío Williams, George y en un rato llega papá así que estás muy bien cuidada- le dio un beso en la boca a modo de despedida – te amo pequeña- dio la media vuelta y partió hacia la salida, ahí lo estaba esperando Albert y George.

-Escuchamos todo el alboroto, George se ofreció a ir contigo para ver en lo que puede ayudar, yo me quedo con Candy-

-Gracias tío, si ya estás listo nos vamos-

-Vamos sr. Neal, Williams, te mantendré informado-

-así será-

Y partieron rumbo a la mina para saber lo que ocurrió allá, Albert se quedó pensativo en el recibidor y pensando en voz alta dijo – si no estuviera en esta maldita silla sería de más utilidad-

-¡Albert!, no digas eso, eres de utilidad, me siento más segura estando tú aquí, pero quisiera estar allá con él ayudando en lo que se pueda-

-¡Candy!, siempre tan preocupada por los demás, la prioridad es que te cuides y cuides al pequeño ser que está en tu vientre, ellos estarán bien-

-Confío en eso Albert, pero tengo una angustia que se siente aquí en el pecho que no puedo explicar-

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el camino que llevaba hacia la mina y esperando que pronto hubiera buenas noticias.

 **¡Hola chicas!, gracias por seguir este fic, ¡ya al fin pude actualizar!, antes que nada les pido una disculpa con tanta demora, entre la entrega de calificaciones de mis grupos y mis trabajos finales de la maestría no tenía concentración, aunado que mi papá estuvo hospitalizado esta semana pasada pues no pude escribir ni actualizar, pero ahora sí, ya mi papá se encuentra bien gracias a Dios y ya podré actualizar espero a diario si no cada tercer día y acabar el fin antes de regresar a clases. Gracias por seguir la historia, son tantas ustedes que me han dado consejos y tienen dudas de cómo va a seguir la historia, que si es un Neilfic o Albertfic, lo que sí les puedo decir es que es un fan fic sobre Candy y puede haber muchos cambios, al final ella decidirá lo mejor para ella, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y sugerencias para que esta historia me siga dando inspiración, todavía falta aclarar lo de Archie y terminar de cerrar el círculo con Terry. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un nuevo año 2016 cargado de bendiciones, prosperidad y triunfos para todas ustedes y su familia. ¡Un abrazo en la distancia!.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Eran las 3:10 am, llevaban 10 minutos de camino a caballo, faltaban 15 minutos para llegar. Neil estaba preocupado por sus trabajadores, ellos eran tan leales y fieles al servicio que prestaban que no le cabía en la cabeza lo que pudo haber pasado con ellos.

-Dime Florencio, ¿qué es lo que sabes del accidente?-

-Sólo sé que hubo una explosión a causa de la acumulación de gases en uno de los apartados de la mina, pasó y me mandaron inmediatamente a buscarlo para que decida qué es lo que se hará-

-Muy bien, no perdamos tiempo, hay que llegar lo más pronto posible-

 _Flashback_

 _Eran la 1:00 de la madrugada, todo marchaba bien en la mina Leagan, el turno de noche iba avanzando, estaban explorando la mina para encontrar nuevas vetas de salitre y seguir exportando a Europa por la situación de guerra en que vivían el salitre era muy demandado. El ingeniero en turno, recién llegado de Argentina, el ingeniero Suárez, experto en mineralogía reunió a un equipo de 15 hombres y se dispuso a explorar una parte de la mina la cual todavía no había sido aprobada del todo por Neal, explicaba él a su jefe de ingenieros Giménez y a Carlos el capataz que necesitaba más información – la prioridad es que mis trabajadores estén seguros al explorar la mina, no hemos tenido ningún accidente desde que se inauguró y así quiero que siga, la seguridad es primero- dijo Neil a su equipo de ingenieros._

 _-Disculpe, soy el ing. Giménez sr. Leagan, yo pienso que si no exploramos la parte oeste de la mina se estaría desperdiciando una cantidad importante de salitre que traería muchas ganancias a la mina.-_

 _-¿Usted me asegura que es 100% seguro?-_

 _-mmmm- titubeó- un 100 % no se lo puedo asegurar-_

 _-entonces no se diga más, hasta que no haya los estudios geológicos correspondientes y la plena seguridad de la zona no puedo aprobar la explotación de esa parte.-_

 _-Como usted diga se. Leagan-_

 _Suárez estaba un poco celosos de Giménez ya que se consideraba con más experiencia y estudios que él, así que quería demostrarle a Neil que él tenía razón y así quedarse con el puesto de jefe de ingenieros, así que reunió a 15 hombres en el turno de noche aprovechando que no estaba el capataz ni el jefe de ingenieros, les dijo que era una orden directa del Sr. Neil y que la exploración en la noche sería lo mejor para no molestar a más personal del necesario, sólo Florencio, un subalterno a Carlos no estaba de acuerdo, pero a un ingeniero no se le objetaba sus órdenes. Así que Florencio se quedó afuera de la mina para dar indicaciones a los demás mineros que no estaban contemplados en la exploración._

 _-Ingeniero ¿dónde quiere qué empecemos?-_

 _-Por esta parte está bien, pónganse su equipo de seguridad, enciendan sus lámparas y comencemos, yo llevo el mapa- y los trabajadores siguieron las indicaciones de Suárez, al adentrarse un poco más a la mina no se percataron de la acumulación de gases que había, al ser indoloro por naturaleza el metano no se percibe por el simple olor, hay que llevar una sustancia para que reaccione y detectarlo, pero la premura de que no le fuera a llegar la mañana y los encargados de la mina él no creyó necesario llevarlo. Al empezar a trabajar en encontrar el mineral una chispa bastó para que la explosión se generara, dejando atrapados a los trabajadores y al ingeniero, el estruendo fue fortísimo, lo que hizo que Florencio y los demás trabajadores fueran corriendo a ver lo que pasaba._

 _-Sr. Florencio, ¿escuchó eso?-_

 _-Claro que lo escuché, ¡vamos!-_

 _Se adentraron a la mina pata ver que podían hacer, al llegar vieron que el acceso hacia esa parte estaba obstruido por rocas. Al ver la gravedad del asunto les comunicó que iría a avisarle al sr. Leagan y envió a otros dos a avisarle al Sr. Carlos y al ing. Giménez. Y rápidamente tomando un caballo se dirigió a la residencia Leagan para que el señor diera indicaciones de lo que se debe de hacer._

 _Fin del flashback_

Al llegar Neil, George y Florencio a la mina ya estaban El jefe de ingenieros y Carlos en el lugar.

-Díganme señores, ¿cómo está la situación?-

-al parecer el ing. Suárez llevó a cabo la expedición en la parte oeste sin autorización de ninguno de nosotros-

-¡¿pero cómo se le ocurre?!,¡puso en peligro a mi gente!- dijo enfadado Neil- y, ¿ahora qué se procederá a hacer?-

Tomó la palabra Giménez- pues podemos entrar por la parte sur de la mina y encontrar un boquete por el que pueden estar atrapados y sacarlos por ahí, es una forma segura pero tardaríamos 3 días en llegar al lugar en donde están ellos-

-Eso es mucho tiempo, y tiempo de sobra es lo que no tenemos. ¿cuál es la otra opción?-

-Pues la otra opción es entrar por el ala oeste y excavar ahí donde fue la explosión y sacarlos lo más pronto posible, no sabemos si tienen suficiente aire ni cuántos heridos ahí, es una forma más arriesgada ya que podríamos provocar una segunda explosión si es que los gases siguen concentrados ahí-

-Ya veo, las dos opciones son arriesgadas, ¡rayos!, ¡lo primero que le dije, que no quería riesgos en mi gente!, pero ya no es bueno lamentarse, el tiempo apremia, primero exploraremos el lado sur, si lo vemos complicado pues nos arriesgamos por el ala oeste pero ellos son prioridad, traiga a sus mejores hombres Carlos y comenzaremos la expedición-

-¿comenzaremos?, ¿ha dicho bien Sr. Leagan?-

-Sí, he dicho bien, yo iré a rescatarlos también, todos son como mi familia y es mi deber ayudarlos, por favor George, avise a mi padre y a Sewell lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-sr. Neil, esto es muy arriesgado para usted, deje que sus hombres ser hagan cargo-

-Ya dije lo que se hará George, no acepto otras disposiciones, ellos son mi responsabilidad y aparte, estaré bien, sé de minas y sé cuidarme bien, no tengas pendiente-

-Muy bien, se hará así, tenga mucho cuidado, yo me voy a avisarle a su padre y a su socio, cuídese sr. Neal- y le palmeó el hombro como señal de apoyo-

Ya que se retiró George, Neil se dispuso a ir a salvar a sus trabajadores, se puso todo el equipo necesario para la inspección y se esperó la orden de Giménez, él se quedaría fuera de la mina por cualquier contingencia, con él iban otros 10 hombres incluidos Carlos y Florencio.

-Carlos, indica el camino, tú eres quien conoce mejor esta zona de la mina- y se dirigieron al ala sur de la mina, al estar ahí se dispusieron a hacer los trabajos correspondientes, pero no contaron con que en esa área iba a ser imposible sacar a los trabajadores, estaba muy estrecho y llevaría más de tres días el llegar hasta ellos por lo cual se decidió regresar para llevar a cabo el segundo plan.

-Sr. Neil creo que es algo arriesgado el segundo plan, será mejor que usted espere fuera- dijo Carlos.

-Claro que no, yo iré con ustedes, es mi mina y es mi responsabilidad-

-No se sienta culpable, porque no lo es, él ingeniero tomó malas decisiones y ahora paga las consecuencias, no fue usted-

-Tal vez no, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable, cuando pienso en las familias de ellos no podría dormir plácidamente mientras ellos sufren, no sé si me explico-

-Lo entiendo señor, pero primero vamos a tomar algo, si no, no podremos proseguir-

-De acuerdo, vamos a tomar un breve receso y entraremos de nuevo- Y se fueron a tomar el pequeño descanso y a comer para tener energías para la expedición.

En media hora volvieron a retomar la expedición, el astro rey comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte y la esperanza surgía, ahí dentro había dos hombres heridos, entre ellos el ingeniero Suárez y uno de los trabajadores, los demás no tenían heridas de gravedad pero temían que el aire se les fuera a terminar antes de que pudieran encontrarlos y decidieron no hacer esfuerzos grandes para no agotar las reservas de oxígeno y sólo se pusieron a orar para que la ayuda llegara a tiempo.

Neil y los demás se aprontaron para entrar de nuevo a la mina, llegaron refuerzos de la compañía de Sewell y su padre junto con él.

-Hijo, ¿pero tú entrarás?-

-sí padre, voy a entrar de nuevo-

-No te preocupes Leagan, Neil está preparado para eso, confía en él, se agregará al grupo 3 de mis mejores hombres, estará bien-

-Entonces confío en ti hijo-

-Gracias padre, sabes… dile a Candy que la amo con toda mi alma, ¿se lo dirás?-

-Sí hijo, pero eso tú se lo dirás al regresar-

-Sí, lo haré, pero esto puede durar días y no me pienso despegar de aquí-

-Muy bien, se lo diré, cuídate hijo-

-Así será padre-y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, para después adentrarse a la mina a rescatar a sus trabajadores.

Ya dentro, comenzaron de nuevo a explorar y adentrarse al ala oeste, hasta que dieron con la parte que estaba bloqueada por las rocas.

-¿qué posibilidad hay que explote de nuevo?- preguntó Neil

-Un 50 %, en realidad es un juego de azar-

-Veo, pues entonces a apostarle al otro 50%, ¡vamos muchachos!-

Se pusieron a excavar y duraron 6 horas hasta que pudieron abrir un boquete grande para poder entrar- ¿hay alguien ahí?- gritaron algunos hombres.

-¡Nos han encontrado!, ¡nos han encontrado!- gritaron de alegría.

-¡Aquí estamos!- gritaron los mineros.

-¡Vamos por ustedes, no desesperen!- gritó Neil para darles esperanzas

-¿Cuántos heridos hay?- preguntó Carlos

-Dos heridos, entre ellos el ingeniero- fue lo que dieron por respuesta.

-Vamos chicos, hay dos heridos, hay que sacarlos lo más pronto posible- ordenó Neil.

Estaban en las maniobras de rescate y tanto Neil como Florencio se metieron al extremo oeste para sacar a los trabajadores; así estuvieron sacándolos de uno por uno, Neil se quedó con el ingeniero para valorarlo y poder sacarlo.

-Suárez, ¿puedes caminar?-

-Creo que sí, con ayuda creo que sí-

-Muy bien, te ayudaré a salir, Florencio ¿ya han salido los demás?-

-Ya, también el otro compañero herido-

-Entonces démonos prisa-

Afuera los trabajadores fueron recibidos con gritos de alegría por sus compañeros y familiares, todos salieron con algunas heridas pero ninguna de gravedad, sólo el minero herido pero ya estaba siendo atendido, solamente esperaban a que salieran los tres restantes. Tan animados estaban cuando se escuchó otra explosión.

-Dios mío, ¡hijo!- corrió el señor Leagan a la entrada de la mina pero no lo dejaron pasar.

En la residencia Leagan estaban Candy y Celia orando mientras Albert esperaba impaciente noticias de la mina.

-Sebastián, ya se han tardado en traer noticias, espero esté todo tranquilo-

-Señor, mientras no sepamos nada malo, creo que todo está bien, ya sabe que las malas noticias vuelan-

-En eso tienes razón, no nos queda más que esperar- y miraba su condición- si no estuviera atado a la silla estuviera ayudando a esa gente- se sentía desesperado al estar así, ya tenía mucho tiempo con las terapias y nada, todos le decía lo mismo- es emocional sr. Andrew, cuando usted quiera caminar, lo hará-

-Ja, si tan sólo fuera por eso, si necesito caminar y mis piernas no responden- pensaba con tristeza Albert.

-¿Qué piensas Albert?- preguntó Candy al ver que Albert se encontraba pensativo y ella ya había terminado de orar.

-Nada importante pequeña, sólo pensaba en cuándo tendremos noticias-

-Lo mismo pienso- en ese momento un fuerte dolor en el pecho sintió Candy que la hizo doblarse

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?-

Ella estaba pálida y sin color, de rodillas en el suelo

-No sé Albert, tengo miedo, ¡tengo miedo!, siento que algo malo pasó y se me vino Neil a la mente-

-no te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien-

En la mina, reinaba la desesperación, sobre todo la de un padre que adoraba a su hijo.

-¡Déjenme pasar!, quiero saber de mi hijo-

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar, deje que cesen las explosiones y entramos a ver dónde están, no hay más qué hacer por el momento, sólo esperar-

George se acercó hacia él y tomándolo de los hombros le dijo: sólo queda esperar Sr. Leagan, tenga fe.-

Y así se quedaron esperando noticias mientras en la mina había una gran movilización.

 **¡Hola chicas!, de nuevo estoy con ustedes, espero seguir actualizando tan seguido como hasta ahorita, espero les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios, todavía faltan cosas por arreglar entre esta pareja y los demás involucrados, así que veremos qué rumbo toma la historia, les deseo que sigan pasando unas felices fiestas, ¡un abrazo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

La movilización en la mina Leagan era intensa, el ing. Giménez organizaba a más gente para emprender de nuevo la búsqueda del dueño de la misma, Sewell supervisaba toda la operación, la indicación era buscar a Neil cueste lo que cueste y vivo. Supusieron por el lugar de la explosión que esa ala está llena de gas y no sabían con certeza si todo el gas fue expulsado o seguía contenido, ni la situación de los desaparecidos, que eran tres: Neil, Florencio y el ing. Enrique Suárez, no quedaba otra opción que ir por el ala sur, aunque se tardaran más tiempo, ya no era seguro explorar por la parte oeste ya que temían otra explosión.

-Lo que no sé es cómo le diremos esto a Candy George- decía preocupado el Sr. Leagan.

-Entiendo, iré a comunicarle la situación al Sr. Williams, él sabrá qué hacer con la señora Candice-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, yo no me despegaré de aquí-

-Muy bien, regreso en un rato para apoyar en lo que sea necesario-

-gracias George-

George se apresuró a tomar un caballo para regresar a la residencia Leagan donde está Candy y Albert, aunque en su mente sabía que con el primero que tenía que hablar era con Albert para manejar la situación de Neil.

-¡Qué tragedia!, espero todo salga bien-

Al llegar a la casa, se apresuró a buscar a Albert el cual estaba en la sala acompañando a Candy.

-¡George, qué bueno que viene!- se levantó Candy- dime, ¿cómo están los mineros?-

-ellos están bien señora Candice, solamente hay algunos heridos y algunas cosas técnicas qué hacer todavía-

-¿Y Neil?, ¿vendrá pronto?- preguntó Candy con impaciencia

-Él vendrá tan pronto sea posible señora- mintió- ¿me permite hablar con el sr. Williams?, es algo sobre unos negocios-

-adelante, pueden usar el despacho de mi esposo-

-¿Pasa algo George?- preguntó intrigado Albert.

-en el despacho hablamos señor-

Se dirigieron al despacho, ya una vez ahí adentro y asegurándose de quedar debidamente cerrada la puerta con seguro se dispuso a hablar con Albert.

-¿qué pasa George?, te noto preocupado, aparte te conozco, lo que le dijiste a Candy no es del todo cierto ¿verdad?- preguntó inquisitivamente

-No, no le dije la verdad, la mayoría de los trabajadores salieron bien, el sr. Neil fue uno de los rescatistas, le dije que no fuera pero insistió en que era su responsabilidad, pero…

-continúa George, ¡no te calles!-

-pues volvió a explotar una parte de la mina y el Sr. Neil quedó atrapado junto con dos personas, no se puede explorar por esa misma ruta ya que es riesgoso, se puede explorar por otra área pero es tardado, como quiera no se sabe si están heridos o haya pasado algo-

-¡qué tragedia!, ¿y qué han hecho?-

-El Sr. Sewell ya tomó medidas y el Sr. Leagan no se moverá de ahí, lo que no sabemos es cómo manejarlo con la señora Candice, su salud nos preocupa y pienso que usted es el único que puede manejar la situación con ella-

-entiendo, manda traer al doctor de Candy, primero quiero charlar con él para ver los riesgos de darle una noticia así en su estado, y… ¡Oh George!, ¿por qué la vida de empecina en traerle desgracias a Candy?, ¡es tan injusto!- golpeó sus silla con el puño.

-así lo haré, estaré con él aquí lo más pronto posible-

-Gracias George-

Salió George de la casa buscando al doctor Cuevas para traerlo a charlar con Albert y de paso que revise a Candy para conocer su estado de salud. Albert se quedó pensativo en el despacho, Candy se había ido a recostar un rato, Celia la convenció de hacerlo y avisó a Albert para que estuviera enterado, pasó una hora desde que George se fue, el doctor estaba en la mina tratando de ayudar lo más que se pudiera.

-Señor Albert, el doctor está aquí-

-Hágalo pasar- dijo Albert

-Bienvenido doctor, me supongo que George le informó el por qué lo mandé traer-

-en efecto, me informó y como le venía diciendo, creo que por el momento no es bueno alarmar a la señora hasta que no se tengan noticias concretas sobre el sr. Neil, no es bueno alterarla en su estado-

-Está bien doctor, le informaremos que la ausencia de Neil es por motivos de la mina, hasta que no tengamos noticias de él-

Estaban platicando y de repente se oyó un grito proveniente del cuarto de Candy, fueron inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba y encontraron a Candy alterada.

-Albert, algo le pasó a Neil, ¿verdad?, ¡respóndeme!- gritó con desesperación Candy

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque acabo de tener un sueño horrible, él me gritaba, me pedía ayuda y luego se desvanecía, dime que se encuentra bien, ¡dímelo!- decía alterada Candy.

-No se altere señora, no le hará bien a su bebé-

-Mi hijo estará perfectamente, eso lo sé, lo que quiero es que me digan cómo está mi esposo-

Todos se miraron entre sí y el doctor asintió y dijo – no tiene caso ocultarle las cosas, se alterará más-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Candy

Albert se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. –Candy, Neil entró con el grupo de exploración, se sacaron a la mayoría de los mineros, pero… ocurrió otra explosión y se quedaron nuevamente atrapados tres personas, entre ellos…entre ellos va Neil Candy, no se sabe lo que ocurrió, hay varias maneras de explorar pero las dos son de riesgo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Neal!- se rompió a llorar- llévame a la mina, quiero saber qué pasó con él-

-Eso sí no señora, en su estado necesito que guarde reposo, ahorita le administraré un calmante para que esté tranquila y mañana si se cuida podrá ir a la mina, yo la acompañaré-

Candy lloraba amargamente, no entendía las palabras del doctor, sólo pensaba en su esposo, en la mala jugada que les estaba dando el destino, solamente sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y se quedó dormida- ¡Neil, mi amor!- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Sr. Williams el calmante que le acabo de administrar es suave, la tendrá dormida hasta mañana, yo mismo vendré y la acompañaré a la mina, no quiero que sufra otra crisis, necesito que la apoyen mucho.

-Así será doctor, vamos, lo acompaño.

-George, sólo queda esperar, esperemos pronto tengamos noticias de la mina-

-Así será, mañana iré, mientras no vengan a decirnos nada quiere decir que sigue la situación igual-

-Es cierto George, hay que albergar alguna esperanza, "Candy, cómo quisiera quitarte todo sufrimiento" pensó Albert y se retiró a su habitación.

Así siguieron las horas, largas para algunos sobre todo para el Sr. Leagan, preocupado por su hijo- ¿Cómo va todo Jiménez?-

-Comenzamos a explorar por el área sur, tardaremos dos días si bien nos va y no ocurre ningún inconveniente-

-¿dos días más?, ¡no puede ser!, ¡no puedo con esta incertidumbre!-

-lo sé Sr. Leagan, pero mis muchachos hacen todo lo humanamente posible-

Así pasaron dos días, Albert convencía a Candy de esperar, que no era conveniente ir en esos momentos a la mina, que si no había noticias es que nada malo podría haber pasado, él tenía el don de convencer a Candy con su alma pausada, calmada y centrada y ella sabía guiarse por sus consejos, había aprendido a seguir los consejos de Albert, sabía que lo que él decía era lo mejor.

En la mina un padre atribulado no había descansado, casi no probó bocado y solamente quería tener noticias de su hijo, cualquier que fueran, sólo quería quitarse esa incertidumbre que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Hijo, mi amado hijo, espero estés bien-

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos donde rememoraba a Neil recién nacido, luego en su tierna infancia; después cuando en su rebeldía y mal manejo de su madre y la distancia que él tenía con su familia lo hicieron caer en lo más bajo, lo vio enamorarse y no ser correspondido, así mismo lo vio maltrecho pero con la esperanza de salir adelante y así fue; sí, su hijo cometió muchos errores, pero los había enmendado y estaba dispuesto a seguir una vida llena de dicha y felicidad al lado de su familia, pero el destino estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Sr. Leagan, ¡señor Leagan!, venga por favor- gritó el ing. Giménez.

-dígame, ¿sabe algo de mi hijo?- contestó con miedo

-¿reconoce esto?- le enseñó una chaqueta color café.

-Sí, es la que llevaba mi hijo el día de la exploración, ¿lo han encontrado?-

Con un gesto de desesperanza le dijo.

-Es todo lo que pudimos encontrar, se encontró a la entrada de un gran pozo que no sabemos hacia dónde va, creemos que por la oscuridad cayeron ahí, solamente encontramos esto a la entrada, si lo nota le falta una parte, tal vez se rasgó al momento de caer, llegamos hasta la parte oeste donde ocurrió la explosión y ya no hay rastros de nadie-

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?-

-lo siento señor Leagan, creo que su hijo murió junto con Florencio y el ing. Suárez, no hay rastros de ellos-

-¡No puede ser!, esto no es cierto, ¡dígame que no es cierto!- estrujó al ing. Un padre desesperado y marcado por el dolor y le sufrimiento, de lo que no se percataron era de que a pocos pasos los escuchaba Candy y Albert, ella al escuchar la noticia se quedó en shock, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡no es cierto!, ¡díganme que no es cierto!, mi esposo no puede haber muerto, ¡nooo!- Candy emitió un grito aterrador y corrió hacia a la mina, las personas trataban de impedirlo pero ella fue más ágil.

-¡Candy!, gritó Albert, el impulso por ir tras ella fue tan grande que cuando menos acordó ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mina dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión, ¡se había levantado! Y además era tanto su impulso que se fue tras de Candy dándole alcance justo cuando uno de los mineros le impidió seguir más adelante.

-¡Candy, no debiste hacer eso!-

-Albert, ¿no entiendes?, ¡es mi esposo! Y quiero ver dónde está- se giró hacia donde estaba él y su sorpresa fue mayor.

-¡Oh Albert!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡estás de pie!-

-¿qué?, ¿qué dices?- y girando su mirada vio hacia sus piernas y las vio de nuevo de pie y no salía de su asombro, esa noticia hubiera sido la mejor en otras circunstancias, pero este, no era un buen momento…

-Vamos, necesitamos salir-

-Albert, por favor- y ella salió con él envuelta en lágrimas y con el corazón deshecho.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la mina donde los esperaban George y los demás, ella abrazó a su suegro el cual le dijo:

-Querida hija, las últimas palabras de mi hijo al entrar a esa mina fue que te amaba mucho, que te amaba a ti y a su hijo y que eran lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esta vida- y ambos se echaron a llorar.

-Sr. Williams, ¡qué alegría!, entonces si era cierto lo que decían los doctores, sólo necesitaba un estímulo para volver a caminar y eso dependía de usted-

-Sí George, creo que era cierto, lástima que se dio de esta manera- y ambos se abrazaron con alegría y a la vez una profunda tristeza.

Al pasar la tarde y ya entrada la noche estaban reunidos en la residencia, Candy fue sedada por el doctor para que dejara de sufrir y allá en la estancia se discutían varios asuntos.

-¿pero están seguros de que Neil murió?- preguntó Albert- no encontraron su cuerpo, eso no da la seguridad de que murió, ¿y si está por ahí en la mina?-

-Señor, eso es una fosa, no está explorada esa área, pero no creo que haya salida por ahí-

-entiendo, pero no me resigno a que mi hijo esté muerto- dijo con tristeza el sr. Leagan.

-No hay indicios de otra cosa, la verdad quisiera pensar otra cosa, pero por lo que veo no hay más que se pueda hacer, sólo esperar el tiempo que fijan las autoridades para dar por fallecida a una persona- dijo el sr. Sewell.

Candy se despertó y fue a la estancia a reunirse con todos, al verla quedaron en silencio, sólo Albert se acercó a ella y la trajo con todos.

-Sé que consideran a mi esposo muerto, yo tengo todavía esperanzas que sigue vivo, no sé, lo siento adentro de mí, no me pregunten por qué, sé que las autoridades darán su veredicto, yo no sé nada de negocios, así que todo lo concerniente a ello trátenlo por favor con mi suegro y con el sr. Albert Andrew- se paró y se dirigió de nuevo a la recámara donde cansada de llorar sólo se puso a rezar implorando que Neil apareciera por ahí de repente en la puerta.

Así pasaron dos semanas en donde las noticias eran las mismas, no se encontraron los restos de los tres hombres, se hizo un funeral simbólico en el que participaron las familias de los desaparecidos, hubo mucho dolor porque no había un cuerpo al cual llorar ni una tumba que visitar, era un vacío enorme el que se sentía. Al llegar del funeral se reunieron en la estancia de la casa, la pregunta tenía que ser dada.

-Candy, ¿quieres regresar a Chicago con nosotros?, me puedo quedar por dos semanas más, pero hay asuntos que tengo que arreglar allá y requieren mi presencia.

-No quiero dejar la tierra en donde fui tan feliz, pero sin él la existencia aquí no tiene sentido- dijo una triste Candy.

-Candy, su socio el Sr. Sewell ha propuesto manejar la mina y cuando tú decidas se la puedes vender para que no tengas que preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar-

-es muy pronto para decidir eso, esa mina es el corazón y alma de Neil, no me podría deshacer de ella tan fácilmente, pero creo que seguiré la recomendación de mi doctor, otros aires me harán bien por un tiempo, así que acepto irme con ustedes, quiero ir con mis madres y ahí pasar mi embarazo en tranquilidad- lo decía al momento que colocaba su mano en su vientre.

-Muy bien Candy, George se encargará de todo, el Sr. Leagan se quedará un tiempo más para enviar tus cosas de regreso.

-Gracias Albert, tu apoyo es todo lo que tengo- dicho esto se retiró a su habitación.

-No me gusta verla así George, pero estoy seguro que en su hogar estará más cómoda, la noto demasiado melancólica y triste-

-Es comprensible, ha pasado por duros momentos y no es fácil para ella asimilar la muerte de Neil.

Se realizaron todos los trámites pertinentes y salieron de ahí rumbo a Chicago, Albert, George y Candy, su vida había dado un giro de nuevo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con lo que se había propuesto, superar la pérdida y dedicarse por completo en cuerpo y alma a su hijo – al menos este amor me dejó una gran alegría, amor mío, te amo y te amaré por siempre Neil- dicho esto en su mente se alejó el transporte rumbo a Santiago para de ahí llegar en un mes a la ciudad de Chicago.

-Señor, señor, mire, a lo lejos se ve una luz, creo que esta caverna tenía salida-

-Gracias a Dios, escuchó nuestras plegarias-

 **¡Hola chicas!, espero les guste este capítulo, espero sus reviews, no me deja verlos todos, no sé por qué, pero ojalá los vea pronto, me da mucho gusto que la historia les guste y ahí va un poco de historia, en una página de FB llamada Candy y Terry fanfic inesperados publiqué un fan fic sobre Paty llamado Renacer de las cenizas y ahí surgió la propuesta de hacer un fan fic sobre Neil, fue una especie de reto porque fue un reto para mí el llevar a Neil a este extremo donde sea realmente el ganador del amor de Candy por dos razones, al ver el anime y luego leer el manga en realidad es el único que le dice a Candy que la ama, de mala manera y sin saber amar, entonces decidí darle una oportunidad a este personaje para que se redimiera y luchara por el amor de nuestra pecas, espero sus comentarios y haber despejado dudas sobre este fanfic que como dije antes es de Candy, espero sus comentarios ny sugerencias, les deseo un 2016 lleno de éxitos, prosperidad, salud y muchas buenas experiencias. ¡Un abrazo para ustedes! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

-¿Cómo estará Candy?, no puedo asimilar que esté casada con ese estúpido de Neil, ya pronto llegaremos a Santiago y la iré a buscar, no me importa toparme con él- pensaba Terry, su orgullo herido no le permitía verse derrotado y menos por Neil- tengo que hablar bien con Candy, aunque ella no me recuerde- y un dejo de tristeza apareció en su varonil rostro. El tren que llevaba a la compañía Stratford llegó a Santiago a las 6:00 pm, después de dar indicaciones y decir que sólo darían 3 funciones y regresarían a Norteamérica toda la compañía aplaudió con regocijo ya que todos extrañaban a sus familiares, excepto Terry, él tenía cuentas pendientes que saldar. Al terminar las 3 funciones pidió licencia para ir a Rancagua, así Neil se opusiera él tenía que hablar con Candy, desconocía la situación de la mina ya que se manejó con toda la discreción posible.

Terry arribó a la residencia Leagan dos horas después de que Candy, Albert y George partieron rumbo a Chicago, el destino no quiso de nuevo que ellos se encontraran esa vez, él bajó del transporte y se dispuso a tocar a la puerta, salió a recibirlo Celia.

-¡Buenas tardes señor!, ¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Celia.

-¡Buenas tardes, soy amigo de los Leagan, ¿se encuentra la señora en casa?- preguntó con interés Terry.

-¡Oh señor! ¿Usted no sabe nada?- y se rompió a llorar

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?- preguntó un alterado Terry

-Pues hace un mes hubo una explosión en la mina, el señor fue a ayudar en el rescate y en el mismo hubo otra explosión que le costó la vida-

-¡¿Qué dice?!, ¿qué Neil murió?- gritó Terry- ¿y la señora Candy cómo está?-

-ella está devastada señor, no se resigna a que está muerto ya que no se encontró su cuerpo, sólo la chamarra que llevaba ese día, pasaron dos semanas y los declararon muertos, los familiares de la señora se la llevaron a Norteamérica, la convencieron y ella accedió ya que el dolor es muy grande para ella, de hecho hace dos horas que partieron-

-¿Unos familiares?, ¿quiénes eran?-

-su tío, el Sr. Williams y George, su suegro el Sr. Leagan se quedó para ultimar detalles de la mina, pero en este momento no se encuentra, ¿gusta esperarlo?-

-No, gracias, es una pena lo que le pasó al señor de la casa, creo que no debo quedarme más aquí, disculpe y realmente lo siento mucho- se dio la media vuelta y marchó- Candy, si hubiera llegado antes te habría visto, pero no, el destino no lo quiso así, te buscaré en Chicago o en Lakewood, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas- pensó el guapo castaño y partió rumbo a Santiago.

Pasó un mes para que Candy, Albert y George llegaran a Chicago, ella tenía pesadillas a diario, casi no dormía y eso le preocupaba a Albert, la revisaron varios doctores en el trayecto y su embarazo no presentaba complicaciones, al llegar a la residencia Andrew en Chicago ya se le veía una incipiente pancita debido a sus tres meses de embarazo, ahí ya los esperaban con ansías la tía Elroy, Elisa y Sara Leagan.

-Mi sobrino indica que llegarían hoy después del mediodía, ya no tardan, espero en las dos prudencia, no toleraré un insulto a Candy, ella viene notablemente afectada y no le pedirán explicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Así será tía, como usted lo indique- dijo una resignada Sara, pero en el fondo tenía tantas reclamaciones que darle a Candy, a la cual no la consideraba digna de su hijo, al enterarse de su casamiento por parte de su esposo no lo creía y lo reprobaba- ¿en qué pensaba Neil al casarse con esa hija de Pony?- era lo que su mente repetía constantemente.

-Tía, ya vienen, veo que se acerca el carro del tío Williams- dijo con premura Elisa.

-Vamos a recibirlos- se dirigieron a la entrada de la residencia.

Al parar el coche de la familia Andrew primero bajó George seguido de Albert, el cual bajó caminando lo que dejó sorprendidas a las damas, él no quiso informarle por telegrama a la tía abuela para que fuera una sorpresa, al final bajó Candy ayudada de Albert, al verla, la tía abuela notó su vientre algo abultado y tomó del brazo a Sara, ella también lo notó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Williams, ya caminas!, ¡qué alegría me da!- la anciana corrió a abrazar a Albert.

-quería darte la sorpresa tía, aunque, pues no puedo disfrutarla del todo, ven Candy- Albert tomó de la mano a Candy la cual tenía el rostro visiblemente desencajado, la tía abuela fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, ella sintió que ese abrazo era genuino y cálido por lo que rompió en sollozos.

-tía abuela, ¡me siento tan mal!- y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, las damas ahí presentes, Eliza y Sara fueron conmovidas por la escena y se acercaron a abrazar a las damas, todo mundo sintió el dolor de Candy y Sara enfrentó la realidad que no quería aceptar al igual que Candy, después de un rato las damas se separaron y la tía abuela habló.

-Manda traer a Dorothy George, Candy necesita descansar y en su estado, que no se me informó- vio retadoramente a Albert – pero las explicaciones las dejamos para después- Candy asintió y siguió a George, ella fue ubicada en una de las recámaras más reconfortantes y al lado de la de la tía abuela, ella dio instrucciones precisas para el buen cuidado de Candy, ella se retiró a sus habitaciones seguida de Dorothy.

-Bueno Williams, toda esta situación me llena de dolor, ahora he perdido a Neil, no creo poder soportar más esta situación-

-ella tía, ella está maldita, todos a su alrededor mueren- dijo una despechada Sara.

-¡Te prohíbo que te expreses así de Candy, menos en mi presencia- Albert dijo disgustado.

-¿Qué no entienden que he perdido a mi hijo?, ¿no entienden mi dolor?- exclamaba Sara entre sollozos.

-Madre, creo que no estás pensando lo que dices, será mejor que nos retiremos y en otro momento visitaremos a la familia- Elisa tomó a su madre y se la llevó de residencia Andrew, ya afuera le dijo.

-Madre, tú sabes las indicaciones que recibimos de nuestro padre, la verdad no le guardo rencor a Candy, con haber visto a mi hermano feliz me conformo, ahora lo entiendo porque yo también soy feliz en mi matrimonio y, madre, por si no lo notaste Candy viene embarazada, ahora ella es viuda de Neil Leagan y ella y su niño son herederos tanto de Neil como del tío Williams, no te conviene llevarte mal con ella-

-En eso tienes razón, pero no por eso deja de ser una hija de Pony y ¡no la acepto!-

-Madre, espero cambies algún día- las dos damas tomaron su coche y se retiraron a su mansión.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Candy, Dorothy la ayudaba a instalarse.

-Candy, quiero decirte que estoy contigo y siento tu dolor, en lo que pueda apoyarte- al terminar de decir esto Candy se abalanzó sobre ella y lloró amargamente.

-Dorothy, ¿por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme infeliz?, cuando por fin era feliz, enamorada de Neil, dichosa por haber recuperado mi memoria y… - se puso las manos en el vientre- esperar un hijo del hombre que amo la vida me lo arrebata, ¿por qué?- tomó fuertemente a Dorothy.

-Candy, sé que no te puedo contestar lo que me dices, lo único que te puedo decir es que él te dejó esperanzas, mira, en tu vientre llevas el fruto de ese amor, debes cuidarte y tranquilizarte por este bebé, mira- le levantó la mirada- no es fácil, pero siempre hay esperanza y trata de recordar a Neil en los buenos momentos y en lo felices que fueron, sé que no es mucho consuelo pero el esperar un hijo suyo no te deja vacía.

-tienes razón Dorothy, trataré de seguir mi duelo de forma que no afecte a mi bebé, he sido egoísta y no he pensado en él-

-Ves Candy, siempre hay esperanzas, y tú tienes una muy grande.

-Gracias por tus palabras Dorothy, me siento mejor- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta verte sonreír Candy, por lo pronto vas a dormir y en un ratito te traigo la merienda, debes de comer bien y a partir de hoy yo me voy a encargar de tu cuidado exclusivamente-

-Gracias Dorothy, eres una gran amiga-

Después de esto Candy se dispuso a descansar y en sus sueños vio lo de todos los días, veía a Neil pidiendo ayuda, se levantó sobresaltada e hizo una oración.

-Señor, yo sé que no me dieron esperanzas, pero sé que Neil puede estar vivo, si lo está tráelo a mi lado, te lo ruego- se incorporó y quiso salir de su recámara y en eso ya venía Dorothy con la merienda.

-Candy, ¿qué haces?-

-quería salir afuera a respirar aire puro-

-Está bien, yo te acompañaré pero primero vas a merendar, vamos-

-Muy bien, pero con la condición de que me acompañes-

-¡Oh Candy!, sabes que eso no es bien visto-

-Dorothy, ya sabes que no soy como los demás, por favor, hazme compañía- Las dos amigas se dispusieron a merendar y a platicar sobre el sexo del bebé, al terminar la acompañó hacia el jardín y ahí la dejó a solas un momento, estaba ella contemplando el paisaje cuando sintió una presencia, era Albert, venía a hablar con ella.

-¡Hola Candy!- la saludó con ternura Albert,¿ has descansado?

-sí, un poco, la verdad tenías razón, el estar en compañía de mis amigos y gente que me quiere me va ayudar a llevar mi pena más ligera y mi embarazo con tranquilidad-

-veo que la charla con Dorothy te ha servido mucho-

-Sí, ella siempre tiene las palabras exactas para mí-

Ven pequeña, y la abrazó- quiero que sepas que ni tú ni tu bebé estarán desamparados, siempre tendrán mi protección, no lo olvides Candy-

-Gracias Albert, siempre estás conmigo, como un hermano mayor-

-Sí. Como un hermano, "siempre me verás así Candy y yo… que te amo con todas mis fuerzas", pensó Albert y así siguieron abrazados por un largo rato.

Se llegó el momento de la cena, cenaron con tranquilidad y la tía Elory se portó muy condescendiente con ella, le había tomado cariño en el tiempo que convivieron antes de que sucediera el trágico accidente.

-Candy querida, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor tía, gracias-

-Dorothy se encargará de tu cuidado personalmente, el bebé y tú deben de estar en las mejores condiciones y yo velaré especialmente por ti, mañana viene el doctor Stevens, un ginecólogo muy reconocido, él te valorará y nos dará instrucciones sobre tu cuidado.

-Gracias tía, le agradezco todas las molestias que se toma conmigo.

-no son molestias Candy, lo hago con mucho cariño, también te informo que en unas semanas llegará Archie en compañía de Annie y Patty, desean verte y no se los pude negar-

-¡qué alegría tía!, me dará mucho gusto verlos-

-qué bien que te de gusto Candy, es hora de que vayas a descansar, un mes de puro ajetreo no es bueno para el pequeño ni para ti, ya Williams me puso al corriente de tu condición y no quiero que te descuides- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente a manera de despedida, de la misma manera se despidió de Albert y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Transcurrieron los días, Candy había tomado una rutina, salir todas las tardes a pasear por el jardín, el doctor le restringió los viajes y ella se conformó con escribirle cartas a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, prometiéndoles que en cuanto el doctor se lo permitiera iría a visitarlas. Esa tarde estaba melancólica por Neil, todos los días lo recordaba con inmenso amor y dolor, al estar en sus pensamientos no notó que unos ojos azul profundo la estaban contemplando, él necesitaba hablar con ella, despejar sus dudas y se acercó a ella.

-Candy- dijo Terry dulcemente

Candy volteó y dijo

-¡Terry!, es una sorpresa verte aquí-

-veo que al fin me has recordado-

-¿cómo entraste?-

-Por la puerta- dijo sarcásticamente Terry

-¡Ay Terry!, ¡no cambias!-

-ni tú tampoco pecosa, le pedí permiso a Albert por supuesto y accedió que te viera. Tenemos una conversación pendiente y yo, tengo muchas dudas-

-sí, sé que te debo esa charla, si no la tuvimos antes fue…

-sí, lo sé, no me recordabas, ¿cómo recuperaste la memoria?-

-fue al ver a Albert a lo lejos, él pronunció mi nombre y una oleada de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, caí desmayada y así recuperé mis recuerdos, siento haber sido tan grosera contigo, pero tuve mis justas razones-

-Lo sé Candy, fui un patán lo reconozco, pero el amor que nos tenemos no podía acabar así, te fuiste y no te pude dar explicaciones-

-¿explicarme qué Terry?, lo hecho, hecho está, no te guardo rencor ya, he pasado por cosas tan duras y tan alegres al mismo tiempo que me dio tiempo de meditar y yo también fui injusta contigo, fui egoísta y quiero que me perdones-

-¿perdonarte yo Candy?-

-sí, perdonarme-

-espera, sé que he cometido muchos errores, sé que no he sido el mejor de los hombres, que me dejé llevar por mi popularidad y mi fama, mi ego se infló y no supe como manejarlo y te perdí, y eso, lo estoy pagando muy caro-

-yo también he pagado caro mis malas decisiones y mi rencor-

-Candy, dime, ¿amaste a Neil?-

-¿qué si lo amé?, Terry, lo sigo amando con toda mi alma-

Esa declaración hirió profundamente el amor propio de Terry, sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón

-Candy, yo, es que simplemente no logro creerlo-

-Neil se fue ganando poco a poco mi amor, sus atenciones, su paciencia, su amor al cuidarme, al tratarme, su cambio, él cambió totalmente y para bien, todo eso fue aliviando en mi amnesia el dolor y vacío que sentía, su presencia y cariño lo fueron llenando y hoy- tomó su vientre-

-Lo he notado Candy, cuando te pusiste de pie vi tu vientre crecido y pensé en mis adentros que tal vez ese bebé pudiera haber sido mío, pero por mi torpeza no fue así-

-¡Terry! Gritó Candy y rompió en llanto, - hay una confesión que tengo que hacerte.

-Él con desconcierto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a sentar de nuevo-

-Después de partir de Nueva York estuve recluida en mi habitación, salí a dar un paseo para ver si así mi tristeza de iba, ahí me encontró Neil, al principio rechacé su ayuda, pero él fue paciente y accedí a que me acompañara, en una carta me contó su historia, le propuse irme a Chile con él para poder alejarme de todos y no provocar una tragedia en la familia, ni quería que me obligaran a casarme contigo-

-¿Por qué dices obligarte?-

-Porque esperaba un hijo tuyo Terry-

-¿Un hijo, nuestro?- la mente se volvía en blanco para Terry, sus ideas no se conectaban, un bebé… pero- Candy, pero dónde está ese niño?-

Ella entre sollozos le contó- Le tuve que decir la verdad a Neil, él no aceptó que me fuera como su empleada, me propuso casarse conmigo, darle un nombre a nuestro hijo y criarlo en una familia, yo no estaba dispuesta a volver contigo ni a decirte nada del bebé, pero ese silencio me costó caro, cuando iba a confesarle a Albert todo antes de partir ocurrió aquel horrible accidente, en ese accidente perdía nuestro hijo Terry- entonces Candy no aguantó más y se lloró amargamente- El resto tú lo sabes.

Terry no sabía que decir ni que hacer, Candy iba a tener un hijo suyo el cual perdió en el accidente, no sabía si llorar o arremeter con furia por habérsele negado la verdad.

-Candy, ¿por qué no le lo dijiste?, ¡contesta!- gritó Terry

-Porque estaba cegada por el dolor, porque no quería volver a saber nada de ti, ya te dije, lo pagué muy caro.

Entonces Terry no tuvo nada que objetar, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se pusieron a llorar, estuvieron llorando largo rato hasta que sus almas vaciaron todo el resentimiento que tenían adentro.

-Candy, creo que nuestras malas decisiones nos han hecho eco el día de hoy, yo te sigo amando, pero veo que tú ya no.

-Terry- lo tomó de las manos- te amé con la intensidad de una adolescente, creo que confundimos ese amor y no terminamos bien esa etapa, creímos sentir lo mismo pero no nos dimos cuenta que ya no éramos los mismos, nuestros intereses cambiaron y se manejaron mal las cosas, perdóname Terry, perdóname por haberte ocultado la existencia de nuestro hijo, ahora él es un ángel que nos mira desde el cielo- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Ya no llores Candy, yo también fui causante de todo esto, ahora entiendo que ya no formo parte de tu vida ni de tu corazón-

-Él fue entrando en mi corazón, su amor protector, maduro, adulto, centrado llegó al fondo de mi ser y a pesar de todo, tengo la esperanza de que algún día aparecerá por esa puerta y vendrá por nosotros.

-Candy, ¿me permites darte un último abrazo?-

-Claro, fuiste y eres un hombre importante en mi vida, me ayudaste a crecer, a olvidarme del pasado y seguir adelante, ahora te toca a ti buscar tu destino-

-Siento que este no sea a tu lado mi querida pecosa-

Se abrazaron y él le susurró al oído estas palabras:

Prometí quererte para siempre

Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente

Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes

Y te herí por accidente, perdón

Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí

Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego

Qué estupidez perderte para verlo

Lo siento

No espero amor ni odio

Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor

Maldigo el episodio

Lo peor es que yo fui quién lo escribió

Me esperan los demonios

Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo

Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción

Perdón, perdón

Si pudiera regresas el tiempo

Esta vez no escondería lo que siento

El silencio fue el engaño más violento

Mi terrible experimento falló

Si te alejé de mi, si te fallé y me fui

Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo

Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno

Fingiendo

No espero amor ni odio

Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor

Maldigo el episodio

Lo peor es que yo fui quién lo escribió

Me esperan los demonios

Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo

Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción

Perdón, perdón.

(Canción Perdón, Camila, Mario Domm)

Y así fue como se cerró el círculo que tenían pendiente Candy y Terry con estas palabras de él, después de esa dura despedida un joven rubio se acercó a ambos y los invitó a cenar sin rencores, Terry pidió a Candy seguir siendo amigos y ella aceptó, pidió que lo tuviera al tanto de su embarazo y de ser posible si requería ayuda se la pidiera. Cenaron tranquilamente y el guapo castaño se despidió de los rubios.

-Gracias, Albert, Candy, son una parte importante de mi vida y ahora, necesito ir a arreglar mis pendientes a Nueva York-

-Eres bien recibido en esta casa Terry, vuelve cuando quieras-

-Gracias Albert, cuídalos mucho- dicho esto dio la media vuelta y en medio de la noche su grácil figura desapareció.

-Pequeña será mejor que te vayas a descansar, ha sido un día pesado y ese bebé necesita descansar-

-Gracias Albert, fue duro pero era necesario cerrar el círculo, ¡buenas noches!- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Candy, "buenas noches amor mío"- de despedía de ella en sus pensamientos.

 **¡Hola chicas!, Creo que es un capítulo muy intenso, me costó bastante trabajo escribirlo, estaba entre matar a Terry o cerrar el círculo, me decidí a este final, creo que es digno de ese gran amor que se tuvieron el cerrar así (les confieso que mi gran amor es Terry) y la verdad fue algo difícil y trataré de actualizar el viernes porque ya regreso al trabajo y tengo unos pendientes, prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar, vienen capítulos culminantes y luego terminaré el fic, no quiero terminar abruptamente y se pierda el ritmo de la historia, espero sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y me encanta leerlos aunque no los pueda contestar personalmente las llevo en mi corazón. Un gran abrazo :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

El clima predominante en Rancagua es el templado mediterráneo, contrastando con la cordillera, en la cual la temperatura puede llegar a ser inferior a los cero grados en grandes altitudes y por lo tanto muy severas para la vida. Predominan el bosque de robles y por supuesto el río Cachapoal el cual cruza la región alimentando a todas las especies vivas tanto animales como vegetales de la región, ahí cerca de la costa habita Ramiro, se dedica a la agricultura y a veces se va a pescar para sobrevivir, cierto día estaba explorando por ahí, a él le gustaba adentrarse por el bosque y volver después, cuando se alejaba varias horas caminando llegaba a una caverna la cual nunca había sido explorada y por lo tanto sólo la usaba para resguardarse de las lluvias que de repente aparecían en su camino, precisamente ese era un día lluvioso y el hombre recio de unos 38 años estaba esperando que se fuera la tormenta cuando escuchó unos gemidos provenientes del interior, asustando dio unos pasos atrás y tomó su navaja, no sabía lo que le podía aparecer en esa caverna.

-¿quién anda ahí?- dijo Ramiro

-¿acaso hay alguien allá afuera?- preguntó Florencio y al ver a lo lejos a ese hombre gritó -¡estamos a salvo señores!

Al fijar su vista hacia donde provenía la voz observó a tres hombres, sólo que vio a uno que traían en rastra los otros dos y se acercó a ayudarlos

-¿qué le pasó a este hombre?- preguntó Ramiro

-estábamos en la mina Leagan rescatando a unos compañeros cuando nos sorprendió otra explosión y este que ve aquí es el mismo señor Leagan, sólo que hace dos días se nos desmayó, hemos estado sobreviviendo de gotas de agua y hongos comestibles que hay en la caverna, en verdad, venimos a tientas por la oscuridad.

-¿Ha dicho usted la mina Leagan?- dijo con asombro

-Sí, ¿por qué? Preguntó el ingeniero Suárez.

-esa mina queda hacia el otro lado, aquí estamos más cerca de la costa-

-¡tan lejos estamos!- dijeron con asombro

-los llevaré a mi casa, pero estamos a 4 horas de aquí a pie, el señor no se ve muy bien y me imagino que ustedes tampoco.

-En realidad no tenemos la noción de tiempo, aquí todo es oscuridad, sólo a lo lejos divisamos una luz, entonces, ¿la mina tiene salida?, eso es interesante-

-Gracias a Dios que están bien y ahora pues ya sabemos que esta caverna tiene salida hacia una mina- dijo Ramiro- antes de salir deben esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz y mientras les convido de mi alimento, el camino será largo y la lluvia no aminora.

Estuvieron dos horas más ahí, en las cuales le relataron a Ramiro todo lo que ocurrió con lujo de detalles y cómo el ingeniero Suárez se culpaba de todo y se sentía responsable por Neil ya que gracias a él estaba con vida, aunque él no había corrido con tanta suerte, llevaba herido de acuerdo con la fecha que dieron 10 días, 10 largos días en los cuales la desesperanza a veces se apoderaba de ellos, sólo Neil les daba fuerza ya que él tenía una razón muy poderosa por la cual sobrevivir, sólo que no pudo más y por dos días iba inconsciente.

-Dígame Ramiro, ¿vive usted con su familia?-

-No, yo vivo sólo, hace 3 años perdí a mi familia en un accidente y decidí alejarme de la civilización, para sobrevivir cultivo mi comida y pesco en el mar, a veces camino hacia el río, pero donde yo vivo sólo estoy yo, la región habitada se encuentra precisamente en el centro de Rancagua, nos llevará tiempo volver allá, aunque lo primero será curar al señor Leagan.

-Sí, esa debe ser nuestra prioridad, pero yo sigo pensado que usted es un ángel que se nos ha enviado para auxiliarnos.

-No exagere señor, solamente hago lo correcto, ya cesó la lluvia, es hora de partir.

Y así fueron siguiendo a Ramiro, y en el camino pudieron notar que cerca no había ni un alma, fue una verdadera suerte o un enviado de Dios el que el señor estuviera ahí precisamente cuando ellos vieron una luz que pensaron iba a dar cerca de la entrada de la mina, al salir sintieron tanta paz y alegría y albergaban un poco de esperanza.

-Ya casi llegamos, sólo hay que parar para que descanse el señor, espero que despierte pronto, cuando estemos instalados voy a ir por una curandera, ella sabrá qué hacer, pero el camino es largo, por lo pronto descansemos-

Y siguieron el consejo de Ramiro, ya que para ellos el lugar era totalmente desconocido. Al llegar a su choza, acomodaron a Neil donde les dijo, estaba como muerto, pero no estaba en coma, al menos de repente balbuceaba y nombraba a Candy.

-Creo que el recuerdo de su esposa lo mantiene con vida- dijo Florencio

-Sabes, me siento tan culpable de todo esto, si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez todos estaríamos con nuestras familias- dijo Suárez

-no es tiempo de lamentarse, él señor estará bien, ahora creo que merecen descansar, ya en la mañana iré por la curandera- recomendó Ramiro y se dispusieron a dormir, él les acondicionó unas hamacas y a Neil lo dejaron en el catre para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Haré todo lo posible porque usted señor regrese con su familia- pensaba Ricardo, así se llama el ingeniero Suárez.

Temprano por la mañana después de haber desayunado el caldo de vegetales y pescado que les ofreció el sr. Ramiro, él se fue a buscar a la curandera, les sugirió seguir descansando ya cuando él regresara verían lo que se haría para volver a casa o al menos poder comunicarse con los miembros de la familia.

Llegó al fin Ramiro con la curandera, la cual los revisó a todos y en especial a Neil.

-¿qué estuvieron comiendo en la cueva?- preguntó la curandera

-pues el agua que se filtraba y lo que encontrábamos, había algunos hongos ahí pegados a la pared- dijo Florencio.

-ya veo, tal vez por error consumió unos que son venenosos, gracias a Dios no ingirió mucha cantidad, pero… si lo tendrán en este estado hasta que se desintoxique, les dejaré unas hierbas para que se las den, va a tener de repente alucinaciones y temperatura elevada, pero en un mes él estará bien.

-¡¿en un mes?!- exclamó Ricardo

-sí, porque los hongos que ingirió son de un veneno letal, en este caso, sólo lo paralizó y su cuerpo para resistirlo y desecharlo se fue a un estado de mínimo esfuerzo, es decir, a dormir profundamente.

-entiendo- dijo Ricardo

-mientras tanto, denle este preparado y a esperar a que su cuerpo se recupere totalmente, estará despierto en una semana más o menos pero no se podrá mover-

-así lo haremos señora- indicó Ramiro- vamos afuera, le daré su paga.

-Gracias, pero sólo quiero de tus deliciosos vegetales, tienes una excelente mano.

-Gracias a usted, ya sabe, cuando quiera puede venir-

-así será Ramiro, cualquier cosa ve a buscarme- y se despidió de su viejo amigo, aunque ya anciana la mujer tenía un vigor y fuerza impresionante ya que no quiso que la acompañara de regreso. Después ingresó a su choza y preguntó a sus huéspedes.

-Muy bien, y, ¿ahora qué deciden hacer?-

-pues no nos moveremos hasta que esté recuperado el señor Leagan, ¿verdad ingeniero?-

-sí, así será, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿pudo averiguar si nos podemos comunicar?-

-Pues de momento no, hace poco hubo una tormenta y lo más cerca es un poblado cerca de la montaña, pero están incomunicados debido a la tormenta, así que nos toca esperar, no hay de otra.

Los hombres se miraron fijamente resignados a vivir por un tiempo sin comunicarse con sus familias y dar señales de vida para que no se preocuparan, - la esperanza se pierde al último ingeniero- dijo a modo de consuelo Florencio.

Pasaron los días y a la semana despertó Neil.

-¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Neil

-señor, ¡qué bueno que ya despertó!- indicó Florencio y Ricardo se le unió.

-Estamos en casa de un buen hombre que nos ayudó, se llama Ramiro, de momento se fue a traer vegetales, no nos ha dejado ayudarle mucho, indica que debemos descansar.

-pero, ¡¿por qué no me puedo mover?!- gritó Neil

-no se altere señor, ingirió unos hongos venenosos, lo vino a ver una curandera y…

-¿y?, prosigue- dijo Neil

\- pues su cuerpo está paralizado por el veneno, pero con el remedio que le hemos estado dando podrá estar bien en un mes-

-¡en un mes!, eso es demasiado tiempo, necesito ver a mi esposa, a mi padre, decirles que estoy bien-

-Pues estuvimos buscando alguna forma de comunicarnos pero estamos en un área incomunicada, pero ya que esté bien tomaremos el camino a casa, verá que todo saldrá bien-

Neil escuchaba todo eso con impotencia, pero a la vez agradecido con la Dios y con la vida el hecho de estar vivo.

-saben, lo único que me consuela es saber que mi esposa está al cuidado de mi papá y del tío Williams, si no hay otra manera, pues tendremos que esperar-

-no se ponga triste patrón verá que todo saldrá bien y cuando menos lo espere estaremos con nuestras familias- dijo Florencio.

-Yo, antes que nada quiero pedirle perdón por mi torpeza, mi ambición y mi falta de criterio dio pie a toda esta situación-decía con mucha humildad Ricardo

-No te preocupes, sé lo que es eso, yo era así, pero aprendí y creo que tú ya has aprendido de todo eso, gracias a Dios no hay vidas que lamentar y estamos vivos- dijo con tranquilidad Neil- ahora sólo queda esperar.

Estuvieron platicando con Neil todo lo que pasaron en su letargo, llegó Ramiro, fue presentado y se pusieron a platicar para conocerse más.

El mes pasó rápidamente y cada semana la curandera iba a revisarlo y se notaba su cuerpo joven ya que la recuperación se estaba dando pronto.

-A como vamos, pronto estará usted en casa señor-

-eso espero, cuando llegue allá buscaré la forma de recompensarlos a los dos, el dinero es lo de menos, pero lo que hicieron con nosotros con nada del mundo se los pagaré.

-Por eso no se preocupe, somos gente de la naturaleza, nos gusta vivir de lo que nos da, sin pretensiones, he aprendido a darle el valor justo a la vida, ¿no es así?- dijo Ramiro

-así es Ramiro, a darle su justo valor- sonrió la anciana.

Y así después de un mes y una semana, ya Neil estaba totalmente recuperado y con fuerzas para seguir su camino a casa, Ricardo y Florencio en ese tiempo habían ayudado a Ramiro a mejorar la choza y a aprender las labores del campo, en ese tiempo ellos aprendieron a ver la vida de un modo más natural y sin sentirlo, se convirtieron en otras personas.

-Sé que hemos hecho muy buenas amistades y que los echaré de menos, pero es tiempo de que tomen camino de regreso a casa con los suyos, aunque les tomará llegar a pie al menos unas tres semanas, recuerden donde deben de parar a descansar-

-Claro querido amigo, nos hemos aprendido la ruta de memoria- dijo Ricardo

-pues entonces a festejar, a pasar nuestra última noche en este paraíso para retornar al nuestro con nuestras familias- dijo un sonriente Florencio, los demás asintieron con gusto.

Esa noche al estar descansando un fuerte terremoto azotó la región, ellos se despertaron de repente, temiendo fuera a pasar algo, gracias a Dios no se sintió tanto, pero a la mañana siguiente Ramiro fue a explorar y cuando regresó les dijo.

-amigos, creo que no quieren que se regresen pronto, el terremoto tiró varias vías de acceso, y regresar les costará más tiempo-

Con un dejo de tristeza y desencanto los tres no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que el tiempo fuera más favorable.

-Mi dulce Candy, espero estés bien, Dios por favor, cuida de ella y de mi hijo- y con esa oración durmió.

En el momento que volvieron a retomar el camino a casa, ya Candy tenía dos semanas que había llegado a Chicago y ya había tenido la conversación con Terry

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

-Candy, te siento triste, sabes que debes de cuidarte por mi bisnieto, no quiero que le pase nada-

-lo sé tía abuela, pero algo dentro de mí no me deja, siento como si hubiera abandonado a Neil y que él me espera-

-¿Entonces qué necesitas hija?-

-tía, dígale a Albert que me deje ir con mis madres al hogar de Pony, tal vez ahí encuentre la tranquilidad que necesito-

-Si es así, yo me iré a Lakewood para estar al pendiente de ustedes, así no se negará-

-¡gracias tía!- se abrazó a ella.

Ya habiendo hablado con Albert y aunque renuente, él prometió alcanzarlas después ya que tenía asuntos pendientes en Chicago, y así Candy fue a buscar su tranquilidad al lado de sus madres y sus hermanos en el hogar de Pony.

 **Gracias chicas por seguir aquí, como lo ven a este fic le falta poco, ya se van desenredando las historias, gracias por seguir aquí y acompañarme, saben que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos aquí, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes su tiempo y dedicación a la historia, les mando un abrazo a la distancia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

Ese día en el hogar de Pony, Candy amaneció con un poco de nostalgia, estar con sus madres la llenaba de paz y serenidad; ellas por su parte se desmedían en cuidados hacia ella, aunque físicamente ya estaba bien, ellas la habían visto después del accidente y como toda madre, no querían que se esforzara.

-Pero Candy, ¡¿qué haces trepada ahí?!- gritó la hermana María.

-Sólo buscaba el azúcar hermana- respondió Candy como niña regañada.

-Pues no debes de hacerlo, te puede pasar algo a ti y al bebé, ¡no seas inconsciente- se acercó a ella y le pasó el azúcar.-

-Madre, si el banquito es muy pequeño-

-No importa, vamos yo te preparo el desayuno-

-Ay hermana María, sabe, quiero serles útil el tiempo que esté aquí, ya sabe que no me gusta estar de ociosa, ustedes tienen mucho trabajo.

-Gracias a Albert ese trabajo se aligeró mucho, tenemos quien nos ayude y aparte tu es….- se enmudeció de pronto

-hermana, se refiere a Neil ¿verdad?- lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento Candy, no quise…

-no se preocupe hermana María, tengo que aprender a vivir así.. . sin él, pero sabe, me dejó algo muy valioso, nuestro bebé- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.- diga lo que me iba a decir hermana María-

-Bueno, te decía que él nos mandaba mensualmente una cantidad para el hogar, muy generosa y nos escribía para informarnos de tu salud, recuerdo cuando vinieron a casarse, tú estabas decidida y no nos opusimos, ¿sabes por qué?

-Porque vimos en sus ojos el amor que te profesaba y supimos que en cualquier momento terminarías enamorada de él- dijo la señorita Pony que entraba en ese momento.

-¿Eso es cierto señorita Pony?- preguntó con curiosidad Candy

-Sí, uno como madre aprende a ver más allá de las apariencias y vimos en él un sincero amor y arrepentimiento sobre sus actos pasados.

Todas las damas ahí presentes sonrieron y se dispusieron a desayunar antes de que los niños despertaran y tuvieran que atenderlos. Candy ayudaba en ordenar a los niños y tener listos los cubiertos y la hacía de enfermera, fue recuperando poco a poco todo lo que sabía, ya era su instinto el ayudar y lo hacía con mucho amor. Llegada la tarde se iba todos los días a la colina de Pony a platicar con el padre árbol, ahí se desahogaba y lloraba donde nadie la viera, al menos eso creía ella porque para sus madres no era desconocido que llorara, la conocían tan bien que la dejaban sola para que sacara sus penas. Ahí estaba contemplando al padre árbol cuando a lo lejos escuchó una melodía la cual le era conocida. Al incorporarse y ponerse de pie, ahí lo vio, era él tal como lo vio en la niñez. Y al verlo, sonrió.

-Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras-

-¡Albert!- gritó y corrió a sus brazos.- mi príncipe de la colina, siempre apareces cuando te necesito-

-y así será siempre que me lo permitas pequeña- la abrazó Albert y le dio un beso en la frente, sabes… no he venido solo-

-¿ah no?- cuestionó con curiosidad Candy, ella dirigió su mirada atrás de Albert y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Candy!, gritaron los tres chicos a coro y se abalanzaron hacia ella.

-¡Hace cuánto tiempo chicos!, me da una inmensa alegría el verlos, ¡qué hermosa estás Annie!, Paty, ¡te ves realmente muy bien, ya te ves como toda una dama y mírate a ti Archie, más guapo no podrías estar- derramó lágrimas de alegría.

-Candy, ¡qué hermosa te ves embarazada!- dijo Paty

-Sí, cuando supimos que habías vuelto y que estabas viva quisimos venir corriendo a verte, sólo esperamos a las vacaciones para venir a verte- la abrazó Annie y comenzó a llorar- no sabes cuánto sufrí al saberte… ¡oh Candy!- se rompió a llorar.

-Sigues siendo la misma llorona de siempre Annie.

-Gatita, no sabes lo contento que estoy, ven a mis brazos- se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que no la quería soltar-

-Archie, un poco más fuerte y me sacas al bebe, jajajaja- todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Candy.

-Pues qué bueno que te encontramos bien, venimos a verte y estaremos un tiempo cerca de ti, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte y que nos cuentes- dijo Paty

-Claro chicos, vamos hacia el hogar, a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony les dará mucho gusto verlos por aquí, pero supongo que creo que ya sabían- se tomó la barbilla con curiosidad.

-Así es Candy, les avisé que vendríamos y les pedí que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Albert.

-Tú siempre pensando en todo Albert-

Se dirigieron al hogar de Pony y Candy vio algo raro para ella.

-Oigan, ¿por qué van ustedes agarrados de la mano?- preguntó con intriga Candy

-Lo que se ve no se pregunta gatita- sonrió y le guiñó un ojo Archie el cual iba tomado de la mano de Paty, Candy no sabía de ese cambio, pronto sería informada. Al llegar a la casa, ya la mesa estaba dispuesta para la cena y los invitados, disfrutaron de unos deliciosos alimentos y se pasaron a la sala de estar a charlar un rato.

-Bueno, ¿ya me van a platicar qué ha pasado aquí?, ¡me muero de la curiosidad!- preguntaba Candy con ansiedad.

-Yo te lo explicaré- dijo Archie- fue una decisión muy meditada, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Annie era cariño fraternal, me di cuenta al ver como Paty lloraba a mi hermano, lo extrañaba y platicaba de él con gran vehemencia; entonces me empecé a dar cuenta que lo que sentía por Annie no era amor, sino costumbre, le comuniqué mis sentimientos, rompimos pero ella no lo entendió en ese momento y se fue de Chicago, se reunió con Paty y juntas formaron el instituto en el que trabajan en Florida, que por cierto, les ha ido muy bien-

-¡Ohhh!- exclamó Candy con asombró y volteó a ver a Annie, pero al verla tranquila y tan serena se dio cuenta que ya todo eso era parte del pasado.

-Yo seguía en contacto con Paty a través de cartas, en ellas aprendí a ver su alma, su increíble carácter y lo fuerte que es, así que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella, pero no me atrevía a buscarla porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Annie y de ella misma, no quería perder a la persona que empezó a generar este sentimiento en mí- le tomó ambas manos a Paty- pero cuando Albert dio con pistas tuyas él ya sabía de mis sentimientos y me dijo que fuera a buscar el amor, que luchara por él y no claudicara- él omitió la parte en la que Albert le confesó su amor por Candy- y así que decidí y me fui a buscarla, al principio fue difícil porque primero tenía una barrera que vencer-

-sí, a mí- mencionó Annie- a mí me dolió mucho la ruptura, yo me había hecho muchas ilusiones- continuó el relato- pero al estar lejos de Archie, disfrutar de la serenidad que da el mar y meditar lo que iba a hacer con mi vida, me di cuenta también que lo que sentía por Archie no era amor, sino cariño por el tiempo que nos estuvimos tratando, ese día lluvioso del San Pablo se me vino a la mente y comprendí que Archie estaba conmigo con compromiso, luego se volvió habitual y de ahí la costumbre, yo estaba cegada ya que pensaba que el primer amor era con quien debía casarme y así debería de ser siempre, me dolió mucho pero ahí me reencontré conmigo misma y la abuela Martha me hizo ver que todavía tenía una vida por delante y tenía que tomar la rienda de ella y ser valiente- volteó a ver a Paty- cuando llegó Archie esa fue la prueba de fuego, al verlo no sentí rencor, seguía sintiendo cariño pero no dolor y esa fue la prueba de que no era amor lo que nos unía; entonces él llegó, platicó largo rato conmigo, cenamos juntos y luego me confesó su amor hacia Paty, a decir verdad no me sorprendía, Paty me contaba que mantenía comunicación con Archie y pues eso se veía venir, cuando me lo dijo sentí una alegría inmensa por mis amigos, de hecho yo les arreglé una cita a ciegas- y rió con picardía.

-¡Cómo olvidarla! -dijo Paty- yo estaba confundida, de repente comenzaba a pensar en Archie, en buscar a diario en el correo carta de él dirigida a mí, mi abuela notó esos detalles y una tarde me enfrentó y me dijo que le contara mis sentimientos hacia él, le mencioné lo que platicábamos y ella sólo reía, me decía que el amor tiene caminos tortuosos y que Stear sí me había dejado protegida y que lo mejor era dejarme en manos de su hermano, ya sabes, creencias de la abuela, pero yo tenía preocupación por Annie, no quería verla sufrir y callé mis sentimientos, entonces cierto día mi abuela me pidió que me arreglara muy bonita porque iríamos a una cena, me arreglé y esperé por ella, pero en cambio me dejó un recado en el que decía que me esperaba en el restaurante cercano a la playa.

-The blue ocean- dijo Archie

-Sí, ese, pues me dirigí hacia allá y me condujeron a una mesa con vista al mar, esa noche la luna brillaba como nunca y el paisaje era excelente, me quedé esperando a la abuela y no llegó, de repente me taparon los ojos, al tocar sus manos y retirarlas de mi vista enfrente mío había un gran ramo de orquídeas, volteé y ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver ahí a Archie!, me puse contenta pero a la vez inquieta, me preguntaba ¿qué hace aquí?, se veía tan guapo con su traje blanco y sus zapatos café, combinado con un pañuelo del mismo color que parecía haber visto a un ángel- suspiró – me dijo que esa era nuestra noche, que no dijera nada, que sólo lo escuchara y pues lo escuché-

-Le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, la verdad estaba tan nervioso que se lo dije así de sorpresivo, ni la dejé respirar- todos rieron- pero si no lo decía iba a explorar, ella tardó en digerir mis palabras, la tomé de la mano, le di un tierno beso en ella, la miré a los ojos y le dije que la amaba, ella se soltó a llorar y me dijo que también sentía lo mismo por mí pero que tenía miedo por Annie, le expliqué que ella y la abuela habían planeado la cita y que no había ningún impedimento para amarnos y entonces dejamos que nuestras almas hablaran y pues aquí estamos, somos novios y nos amamos mucho- tomó a Paty de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-¡Ahh, qué romántico!, suspiró Candy y corrió hacia ellos para felicitarlos y dijo- pues sí que el amor tiene caminos tortuosos, lo mismo me pasó a mí, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que terminaría casada, enamorada y embarazada del odioso de Neil Leagan?, si me lo hubieran dicho hace 4 años no lo hubiera creído- todos rieron, le tocó el turno a ella de platicar la historia entre él y Neil, todos escuchaban emocionados, sólo Albert tenía un dejo de tristeza cada vez que hablaba de él que se disculpó, pero unos ojos azules notaron sus sentimientos y lo siguió sin que él se diera cuenta, ella se disculpó, dijo que tenía que ir al tocador y fue tras él.

-¡Oh Candy!, no sabes cuánto me duelen tus palabras, ahora noto que amas verdaderamente a Neil y que nada te hará cambiar, menos ahora que llevas a su hijo en tu vientre, yo sabré esperar y me ganaré tu amor, desde el día que te vi y decidí protegerte juré que así siempre sería pero el tiempo que pasé contigo hizo nacer en mí un sentimiento de hombre hacia ti, pero que tú no logras ver- decía Albert en voz alta.

Annie al escuchar la confesión de Albert se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro y se retiró de ahí dejándolo sólo- Albert, te pasa lo mismo que a mí me pasó- se retiró y se incorporó con los demás. Al terminar la charla y platicar sobre mil temas, los caballeros se retiraron a la mansión de Lakewood y las señoritas se quedaron en el hogar, en la habitación de Candy se dispusieron dos camas más para que durmieran juntas, que claro que no pasó porque se la pasaron platicando y organizaron una pequeña pijamada.

-¡Chicas!, yo pienso que el bebé de Candy es niña- dijo Annie

-Es un niño- dijo Paty- dinos Candy, ¿quién será la madrina del bebé?-

-¡Por supuesto que yo!, la conozco desde niña

-Pero yo era su única amiga en el San Pablo y tú no la querías cerca al principio ¿lo recuerdas?

-Chicas, chicas, no peleen, a las dos las amo con el alma y no quiero que riñan por mi culpa, las dos serán sus madrinas claro está-

-Nos parece perfecto. Dijeron a coro las otras chicas

-Pero insisto en que será niña- dijo Annie y todas rieron

-¿Has pensando en algún nombre para el bebé?-

-Sí, si es niña deseo ponerle Angélica y si es niño Neil como su padre- se llevó su mano al vientre y en sus ojos esmeralda se asomó una furtiva lágrima- saben, hay noches en que sueño que él me llama, que me dice que está vivo y que lo espere y en el sueño soy feliz porque me da la esperanza de que él está vivo, pero despierto y vuelvo a la terrible realidad, precisamente ayer recibí un telegrama del Sr. Leagan, llega en una semana a Chicago, dejó la casa intacta y dejó a Celia y Sebastián a su cargo, no quise deshacerme de ella, porque cuando esté mi bebé en edad lo quiero llevar a conocer el lugar donde su padre y yo nos amamos con el alma.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, así se quedaron un largo rato y la que rompió el silencio fue Annie.

-Candy, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de volverte a enamorar?, sé que es duro para ti, pero eres muy joven y con mucha vida por delante.

-Lo sé Annie, me lo he preguntado, me he preguntado si sería capaz de rehacer mi vida, pero no creo, este amor que siento no cesa y con este bebé al contrario, sigue creciendo, así que no creo rehacer mi vida, al menos por mucho tiempo.

-Y, ¿con alguien como Albert?- preguntó incisivamente.

-¿Con Albert?, ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó con asombro Candy

-Pues es un hombre atractivo, noble, no es tu padre, han vivido juntos, ¿no crees que hubiera una posibilidad?- dijo Annie

-Sí, es cierto lo que dice Annie, Candy, podría ser posible-

-¡Oh, claro que no!, a Albert lo amo mucho, es una persona importante en mi vida, pero no lo amo como ustedes piensan. Saben, una vez me lo pregunté, sobre todo cuando estuve separada de Terry y volvimos a convivir a diario, pero el sólo regreso de Terry me hizo olvidarme de todo y darme cuenta de que a Albert lo amo como a mi hermano mayor, aquel hermano que siempre deseé, luego pasó lo que pasó y yo fui la que le rogué a Neil que me llevara con él de secretaria o de lo que fuera, yo no quería una desgracia en la familia porque Albert ya se lo había advertido, ni quería involucrar a Archie conociendo su carácter, pero él en cambio me dijo que no, que mejor fuera su esposo y mi hijo tendría un nombre y sería respetado, entonces lo vi con otros ojos, no de amor, pero si lo empecé a admirar y me asombré del cambio que hubo en él.-

-Entiendo, entonces por Albert no sientes más que amor fraternal- dijo Annie

-Así es- dijo Candy

-Pobre Albert, lo que estará sufriendo- pensó Annie, después de esa charla se fueron a dormir y Annie se quedó pensando en él- Albert, sé lo que estás pasando porque eso sentí yo, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta y el amor que decía sentir por él no era más que ilusión y otro tipo de cariño, espero no sufras tanto- y con ese pensamiento se durmió la morena.

Era una hermosa mañana en el hogar, las chicas y las hermanas se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno y a atender a los niños, cuando terminaron dispusieron la mesa para ellas y llegaron los chicos a desayunar también.

-Bienvenidos sean, pasen a desayunar- los recibió la señorita Pony.

Desayunaron deliciosamente y al terminar de ayudar a limpiar la mesa y los cubiertos se fueron a pasear por las colinas y a disfrutar del paisaje, en medio del camino se encontraron a Tom y su familia, Tom era padre de dos hijos y esposo de una buena mujer llamada Clarisse, se saludaron y se despidieron ya que se dirigían al hogar de Pony para llevar a los niños de paso al rancho Stevens y montar los ponys propiedad de Tom, siguieron su camino no sin antes aceptar ir un día a comer al rancho.

Llegaron al lago cerca de Lakewood e hicieron un picnic, Annie, Archie y Paty se fueron a recorrer el lugar y Candy y Albert se quedaron contemplando el lago.

-Candy, hace mucho que no estábamos así, compartiendo juntos un día, ¿no crees?- dijo Albert.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, hemos pasado momentos muy alegres juntos- Candy se recargó en su hombro.

-Sabes Candy, cuando te conocí te vi llorando, luego en aquel río te vi tan indefensa que deseé protegerte, después mis sobrinos me escribieron una carta pidiendo que te ayudara y así lo hice, eres un alma tan noble y transparente que necesitabas que alguien te protegiera, hoy veo que eres una mujer fuerte que has sabido valerte por ti misma y estoy orgulloso por ello-

-¡Albert!, me da una inmensa alegría saberlo, sé que fui ingrata con el abuelo Williams al ser testaruda y contradecir sus órdenes algunas veces, pero eso me han hecho fuerte, perseguir mis sueños y venos aquí, juntos como siempre-

-Candy, la tomó de la mano y giró la cabeza para verla de frente- su boca se trababa, pero tenía que decirlo- ¡te amo Candy!- lo soltó y su corazón se aligeró como si una pesada carga lo torturara.

-¡Yo también te amo Albert, eres el hermano que siempre deseé y el cielo me lo ha mandado, eres un ángel que siempre estás conmigo y sé que contaré contigo todo el tiempo que tengamos de vida- lo abrazó Candy.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada para él, él había desdoblado su alma y dejó salir sus sentimientos y ella le correspondía pero sólo como un hermano y eso lo devastó, la apartó de sí- sí Candy, siempre podrás contar conmigo, como el hermano que me consideras- se paró, no podía verla, no podía escuchar de nuevo llamarlo hermano, vio que Paty y Archie se acercaban y se paró, -Candy, ahorita vuelvo- se topó con los chicos y se excusó, se retiró de ellos, caminó lo más rápido que sus pies lo permitieron y cuando se sintió desfallecer, se tiró al suelo y lloró- Candy, ¿por qué nunca pude albergar otro tipo de amor en ti?- sus pensamientos eran en voz alta.

-Porque has sido egoísta Albert Andrew- esas palabras las dijo una hermosa morena que había visto como se alejaba rápidamente y lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

-El amor es algo maravilloso que se da, pero cuando otra persona no siente lo mismo por nosotros es egoísta esperar a que sienta lo mismo, el amor tiene sus propios caminos, extraños, pero no por eso equivocados, su amor estaba destinado a ser fraternal desde un inicio, pero la convivencia diaria, aunado a tu cobardía hizo que ella afianzara en si misma el amor de hermano-

-¡¿cobardía?!- se asombró Albert al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí, tu cobardía, cuántas veces tuviste la oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos y te callaste pensando que era lo mejor para ella, te hiciste a un lado por Terry, por Anthony y cuando al fin te decides ella ya se enamoró de Neil sí, de los que no fueron cobardes al expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, los que lucharon y no les importó mas que compartir con ella un tiempo en su vida, egoísta sí, ¿a poco no pensabas que algún día iba a quedar sola y entonces tendrías la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes y ella te iba a corresponder?- Albert asintió con la cabeza- pues entonces no te quejes de los resultados, porque tampoco lo que sientes por ella es amor, si así fuera no te hubieran importado los hombres que tuviera en su vida, ¿o me equivoco?-

El rubio al escuchar esas palabras que le cayeron de sorpresa comenzó a reflexionar y se quedó mudo por un rato, fijó su mirada en la morena y ya no vio a esa niña cobarde y frágil sino a toda una mujer, fuerte y decidida.

-Siento haberte dicho todo esto, pero te comprendo porque yo pasé por el mismo proceso y acepté que el amor algún día vendrá, que no lo tengo que apresurar y que cuando se dé, ahí estaré para disfrutarlo-

-Tienes razón, creo que debo alejarme por un tiempo para conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos y después volver y entonces saber realmente lo que siento por ella-

-yo también pienso lo mismo, por lo pronto regresemos, se han de estar preguntando el porqué de tu alejamiento-

-tienes razón, vamos- le ofreció su brazo y se dirijeron con los demás. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y así estuvieron una semana, solamente que el resto de los paseos ya no eran acompañados por Albert, alegó asuntos de trabajo prioritarios.

Cuando decidió irse fue a buscar a Annie y le dijo que se iría a Nueva York por un tiempo y que siguieran en contacto, que le había agradado todo lo que había crecido- tengo un asunto pendiente por allá también, luego te contaré- la abrazó y después entró a despedirse de Candy.

-Te voy a extrañar Albert-

-y yo a ti Candy-

Se despidieron y ella se quedó viéndolo como se marchaba al horizonte, después ella y sus entrañables amigas entraron a la casa, en un momento llegaría el Sr. Leagan a visitarla.

Mientras tanto en Rancagua.

-¡Oh, señor Neil!, ¿es usted?, ¡qué felicidad!-

 **¡Hola chicas! Gracias por esperar, ya saben mis asuntos de siempre, típico de una maestra, bueno este capítulo es algo intenso, pero tenía que cerrar el círculo con Albert, aunque todavía le falta pasar cosas a este rubio encantador, creo era necesario aclararle ciertas cosas que yo percibo de su personalidad. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, los leo cada uno de ellos aunque no los pueda contestar de manera individual las llevo en mi corazón. Les mando un gran abrazo. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO** **XXV**

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Leagan!, pase, Candy lo está esperando.- dijo con amabilidad la Srta. Pony.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- se dirigieron a la salita donde estaba ya esperándolo Candy.- ¡Hola Candy!-

-¡Sr. Leagan!- fue a abrazarlo

-Llámame padre Candy, soy ahora tu padre, y próximo abuelo- sonrió y la vio a los ojos.- ¡eres muy hermosa, sabes, mi hijo….- se le cortó la voz y las lágrimas brotaron, ambos se estrecharon en un largo abrazo, al desahogarse ambos se dirigieron al sofá y platicaron durante largo rato, ella preguntaba por Sebastián y Celia y todo lo referente a la casa, así como lo había dispuesto la casa quedó en buenas manos y esperando algún día su regreso.

-Me da gusto que Celia y su marido hayan conservado el empleo, son unas personas muy amables, algún día regresaré con mi hijo para mostrarle el lugar en donde su papá y yo pasamos momentos inolvidables-

-Así será hija-

-Vamos, Sr. Leagan, entremos-

-Hija, llámame padre-

-Sí, padre- y volvieron a brotar lágrimas de esos ojos esmeralda al tener ese gesto con ella.

Mientras tanto en Chile…

-¡Sr. Neil!, ¡qué alegría volver a verlo!, pensábamos que estaba muerto.

-Lo sé Celia, pero, es una historia larga de contar, lo importante es que estoy aquí, dime, ¿dónde está mi esposa?-

-su esposa, la señora Candy se fue a Chicago con el señor Albert.

-¿por qué se fue?-

-Ella se sintió devastada señor, no quería irse, pero su señor padre la motivó para que fuera a descansar y reposar su embarazo, el Dr. Cuevas dio su visto bueno y se marchó, pero prometió volver-

-¡Oh!, mi dulce Candy- una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

-No se preocupe Sr. Neil, primero hay que recuperar energías y luego va a buscar a su esposa- dijo Florencio el cual estaba también muy agotado por el intenso viaje.

-Yo, si me lo permite, después de descansar un poco quiero ir a visitar a mi familia, deben estar muy desconsolados creyéndome muerto- dijo Ricardo

-Lo mismo deseo hacer yo Sr. Neil- comentó Florencio.

-Claro, no tienen por qué pedirme permiso, tienen libertad de hacer lo que deseen, que yo también deseo hacer lo mismo, primero comenzaré por Sewell, debe estar muy ocupado tratando de dar con mi supuesto cadáver- lo dijo con un dejo de nostalgia - ¡extraño tanto a Candy!- pensó Neil.

Al pasar un momento de descanso se dispuso a asearse y cambiarse de ropa y se dispuso a salir.

-Pasa Candy- dijo el Sr. Leagan- hay alguien que quiere verte.

Al entrar al hogar de Pony ahí estaba la tía abuela acompañada de Sara Leagan, Candy al entrar no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

-¡Oh Candy!- ¡perdóname por favor! – Sara se acercó a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos y de rodillas le tomó de las manos- sé que he sido una egoísta, una tonta sin escrúpulos y elitista, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero- Candy quería hablar- no, Candy, déjame hablar… desde que supe de la desaparición de mi hijo he sufrido terriblemente, lo único que tenía eran los telegramas de mi esposo, al principio no lo quise creer, después la angustia se fue convirtiendo en dolor y… ahora entiendo lo que hice mal, con mis hijos y contigo, sobre todo contigo, Candy, te suplico me perdones- y lloró amargamente.

-Sara, no es necesario, levántese, no soy quien para perdonarla, usted es la madre de mi esposo y abuela de este bebé el cual lleva su sangre, usted está perdonada desde hace mucho, sus acciones me llevaron a las mejores etapas de mi vida, algunas dolorosas, otras inmensamente felices, no le guardo rencor- entonces Sara se incorporó y la abrazó y así duraron un buen rato, entre lágrimas pero esas ya no eran de tristeza, sino de profunda alegría y reconciliación.

Así departieron por un buen rato casi toda la familia, en la hora de la comida se unió Eliza, la cual aunque no le gustaba mucho la resolución de sus padres, obedeció ya que no quería quedarse desamparada por sus padres. –Buenas tardes Candy, es un gusto verte, espero que tú y mi sobrino estén bien de salud-

-Buenas tardes Eliza, sí, gracias por preocuparte, estamos bien, el doctor viene seguido a revisarnos, pasa por favor- dijo con amabilidad Candy.

-Bueno familia, ya que estamos casi todos reunidos, quiero anunciarles algo, mi sobrino Williams como ya saben está en Nueva York, así como Archie, lo está entrenando ya que mi sobrino es caprichoso y quiere viajar como voluntario a África, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero dice que necesita tener el alma tranquila y yo no he podido detenerlo, me duele pero lo amo más que eso.- dijo la tía abuela- así que procedamos a comer, luego vendrá Williams a despedirse como es debido-

-"¡oh Albert!, yo sabía que ese espíritu aventurero no podía estar dormido por tanto tiempo"- pensó con alegría Candy y se dispuso a compartir los alimentos con su familia. Al caer la tarde se despidieron de ella prometiendo visitarla más seguido, así después de las despedidas Candy se fue a descansar un rato al viejo árbol, ahí se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Tú eres mi único consuelo, mi regalo, la prueba de mi amor, ya que, de todos a los que he amado y se me ha arrebatado, sólo tú me haces inmensamente feliz y me das impulso para seguir viviendo- unas lágrimas furtivas se escaparon de sus ojos- ¡oh Neil, te extraño tanto!

-¡Candy!, hija, es hora de dormir- la despertó de sus cavilaciones la hermana María-

-Ya voy hermana María- se dispuso a descansar, aunque en sus sueños ella seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que Neil estuviera vivo.

*** En Rancagua temprano por la mañana

-¡Señor Sewell!, ¡no va a creer quien lo espera afuera!

-¿Quién me espera?

-Soy yo, Neil Leagan

-¡Neil!, hijo, ¡estás vivo!- se quedó mudo de la impresión por unos momentos y luego se avalanzó hacia él - ¡qué alegría que estés vivo!, cuéntame, cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

Se sentaron en la oficina de Sewell, la que daba una vista espectacular hacia Santiago, llena de luz y ahora con la visita del hijo perdido, relucía mucho más que en otros días y Neil se dispuso a contarle todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¡Debes contarle a tu papá de inmediato!, se pondrá feliz, y tu esposa no cabrá de alegría-

-mi hermosa Candy, claro que se pondrá feliz, pero a ella quiero darle la noticia personalmente- sonrió Neil.

-entonces, ¿qué deseas hacer?- preguntó con suspicacia Sewell

-le enviaré un telegrama a mi padre avisándole la noticia, pero le daré indicaciones explícitas de que no se lo diga a nadie más, pero no sería justo que él no se enterara primero, es mi padre y la persona a la que más amo en esta vida como a mi amada Candy.

-Entonces, vamos a enviar el telegrama, deja le hablo a mi secretaria para que lo mande- En seguida habló a su secretaria, le redactaron el mensaje y salieron hacia la casa de Sewell a comer y a celebrar.

Ya entrada la noche Neil se dispuso a ir a descansar a su casa, pero Sewell no se lo permitió, lo quiso tener ahí para sentir su cercanía, sabía que pronto partiría a buscar a su familia y eso lo tenía inmensamente feliz.

Era una mañana hermosa en Lakewood, la mansión Leagan daba muestras de vida muy temprano, al señor le gustaba madrugar, se disponía a dar un paseo matinal cuando su mayordomo se dirigió a él con premura.

-Señor Leagan, ha llegado una carta para usted-

-Veamos, oh, es de Chile, tal vez sea lo referente a la mina- abrió el telegrama y… -¡Dios mío!, eso es increíble, ¡es un milagro! Y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

 **¡Hola chicas!, antes que nada una gran disculpa por no actualizar pronto, la carga de trabajo y la escuela vio comprometida mi salud, aunado a un vacío inspiracional que pasé, gracias a Dios ya estoy diagnosticada y con tratamiento, espero no les haya causado mucho inconveniente tanta espera, sólo falta un capítulo más y dor por terminado el fan fic, espero sus comentarios, las extrañé mucho en este tiempo. Les mando un gran abrazo. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

-¡Qué alegría tan inmensa me has dado Señor!, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que me hayas devuelto a mi hijo te estoy infinitamente agradecido.- enseguida fue por un trago de whisky, necesitaba asimilar la noticia, no era fácil, ya estaba resignándose a la pérdida de su hijo y de repente saber que no está muerto, lo sacó de balance por un momento. – Tengo que ir a arreglar todo para el regreso de mi hijo, tiene que ser un gran acontecimiento para la familia- pensó el Sr. Leagan

**En la casa de Pony

-Hermana, ¡soy tan feliz!, ya falta cada vez menos tiempo para conocer a mi bebé, 3 meses para ser exactas, le confieso que ya muero en ansías por conocerlo, por saber si es niño o niña.- charlaba Candy con gran entusiasmo.

-Paciencia Candy, todo a su momento, por cierto, ¿ya sabes el nombre que le pondrás al bebé?- preguntó la hermana María.

-Todavía no me decido, lo que sí sé es que si es niño se llamará Neil, de eso no hay duda.- y mostró una amplia sonrisa, se notaba la felicidad que le brindaba este pequeño pedazo de cielo que le fue regresado después de que le fue arrebatado su primer bebé.- Hermana, es tan raro sentir tanta ilusión y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, qué rara y hermosa es la vida, ¿no lo cree así hermana?-

-La vida es así, porque venimos a aprender, a crecer, a amar y a dar testimonio de amor, así lo quiso nuestro padre celestial y hay que disfrutarla gota a gota, como la lluvia o la brisa del mar, todo tiene un significado y su tiempo-

-Entiendo hermana, gozaré cada instante que queda de vida, porque así debe de ser- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a dar un paseo a la colina.

Ya entrada la tarde el Sr. Leagan arribó al hogar de Pony, se le notaba muy contento, Candy lo vio llegar desde la cocina ya que le ayudaba a sus madres a preparar la cena.

-¡hola Sr. Leagan!, qué gusto de verlo- gritando Candy salió a recibirlo.

-¡Buenas tardes hija!, es un gusto verte, sabes, vengo a proponerte algo-

-¡Oh!, ¿es algo bueno o malo?- guiñó el ojo.

-Es algo muy, muy bueno, ven, se los contaré a todas- El Sr. Leagan pasó hacia la cocina de la casa Pony, ahí decidió darles la noticia.

-Debido a que es mi primer nieto el que viene en camino y es motivo de mi alegría y felicidad, en un mes, aquí mismo realizaré una fiesta con motivo de su llegada- lo dijo con un tono alegre y decidido.

-¡Oh. Sr. Leagan!, pero si el bebé todavía no habrá nacido- dijo la Srta. Pony

-Eso qué más da, es necesario que yo comparta esa felicidad con los demás, con mi familia y amigos, no importa que todavía no nazca, pero necesito hacer esa fiesta, este bebé es mi alegría, ¿no lo crees así Candy?-

-Pues, es muy precipitado, pero… si a usted le da gusto, entonces le daré esa alegría, estoy de acuerdo con usted-

-No podía esperar menos de ti hija- se acercó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo y acariciando su abultado vientre dijo- mi nieto o nieta, estoy tan feliz de que vengas con nosotros que… tendrás al abuelo más consentidor que el mundo haya visto- y todos ahí se soltaron a reír.

-¡qué cosas dice!, todavía no nace y ya me va a malcriar a mi bebé- se rió Candy.

-Es lo menos que se merece este pequeño Leagan, Candy… quiero que sepas que ustedes son mi motor, mi familia, por cierto… tengo que ir a avisarle a Sara si no me retará por ser la última en enterarse-

-¿La señora Leagan no sabe todavía?- preguntó con curiosidad la hermana María.

-Así es hermana, la idea es sólo mía, así que tendré que decirle porque si no… me retará- guiñó el ojo y se despidió- Nos veremos más seguido para los preparativos, cuídate mucho Candy.

-Gracias… padre- y derramó unas lágrimas de alegría.

-No llores, esos ojos no volverán a derramar lágrima alguna, eso te lo prometo- Se dio la media vuelta y abordó el carro que lo llevó a la mansión Leagan.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme a mí al último? Se supone que soy tu esposa y debería de ser la primera en saber… ¡Oh Dios mío!, un mes es muy pronto para preparar una fiesta digna de mi nieto, ¡vaya que me has puesto en un predicamento!, mañana iré con la tía Elroy para que me ayude con los preparativos, cómo te encanta ponerme en este predicamento- Sara daba vueltas por toda la estancia y su esposo sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el monólogo después de haberle compartido la noticia de la fiesta.

-Calma mujer, todo te quedará exquisito y elegante, eres una muy buena anfitriona, y… sobre todo ahora que has cambiado tanto, te ver más hermosa- se acercó y la abrazó.

-¡Eres un adulador!, ¡te amo!, pero como quiera no te perdono el que yo sea la última en enterarme, vamos a cenar y después a descansar que serán unos días ajetreados.

Al día siguiente Sara Leagan se presentó en el hogar de Pony para ultimar detalles con Candy, ella ya lo tenía planeado todo para el gran festejo en el cual estarían incluidos los chicos del hogar, así como familiares y amigos, ella quería echar la casa por la ventana, Candy se sentía algo abrumada, ella no era de andar con tantos preparativos, quería algo más sencillo, pero las dos matriarcas no lo permitieron, tenían que estar en todo; hasta trajeron a una modista para que confeccionara el vestido perfecto para la preñez notoria de ella.

-¡Todo quedará perfecto tía Elroy!-

-Claro, como que somos las mejores anfitrionas, ya aprenderás de nosotras, ustedes las damas jóvenes deberán de llevar las riendas de la familia en un futuro, aunque, debo reconocer, que tu marido tuvo una idea loca, luego Archie nos avisa de su casamiento y no pararé con preparativos, por lo menos en todo el año, ¿contaré con tu ayuda verdad Sara?-

-¡Claro tía Elroy!, es un honor para mí, pero hija. Ven… ¡Oh!, ¡te ves hermosa!- Candy salía de la recámara con el vestido diseñado especialmente para ella, era de color turquesa en corte imperio, con encaje en el pecho y plisado de la falda con un cinturón en color beige debajo del pecho que hacía resaltar su voluminoso y bello vientre, lo que la hacía más hermosa era esa chispa rosada que iluminaba su cara.

-¿Lo creen así?, cada día me siento más como un globo- y todas se echaron a reír.

-Candy, ¿qué cosas dices?- Dijo Paty- en verdad estás hermosa-

-Por cierto Paty, ¿cuándo llega Annie?-

-Llega mañana, ya sabes que está ocupada con el instituto, es de reconocerse lo valiente y fuerte que se ha vuelto y creo, que el amor la ronda de nuevo-

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó intrigada Candy y las damas presentes voltearon con curiosidad para conocer la respuesta de boca de Paty.

-Sí, y creo que es un conocido tuyo, pero ya saldremos de dudas-

-¡Oh¡, como quiera nos dejaste con la duda Paty- dijo la tía abuela.

-¡Tía!, es todo lo que sé, Annie no ha querido contarme nada más, dice que es un secreto.-

-Muy bien, esperaremos entonces-

-Williams regresa de su viaje a Atlanta y me mandó decir que con gusto asistirá al festejo, que tiene muchas ganas de verte-

-Gracias por avisarme tía, últimamente Albert no me ha escrito tanto, no sé por qué se distanció de mí, pero bueno, creo ha de ser por sus múltiples ocupaciones-

-Así es hija, trata de entenderlo, pero pronto estará aquí- La tía Elroy se enteró de los sentimientos de Albert hacia Candy el día que decidió marcharse, en ese momento se le vinieron los recuerdos a la mente.

 _-¡Williams!, ¿me puedes explicar por qué vienes en ese estado y qué es esa decisión de marcharte inmediatamente de aquí?-_

 _-No se meta tía, eso es un asunto que no le atañe-_

 _-Claro que me meto y si me atañe, el verte destrozado es motivo de mi preocupación y quiero saber por qué lo es- interrogó de manera tajante la tía abuela._

 _-No creo que me pueda entender-_

 _-te entiendo perfectamente, y entiendo que tu amor no correspondido te tiene así, hijo… ese era un amor que no tendría futuro-_

 _-¿qué dice?- se quedó petrificado._

 _-Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, que veías a Candy con otros ojos, pero lamentablemente ella sólo te veía como su hermano mayor, su protector, hijo, debes de aceptar que en el corazón no se manda y tal vez confundiste tus sentimientos desde que sufriste el accidente y quedaste amnésico, tengo mucha experiencia de vida y yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar así- se acercó a él y lo trajo hacia su regazo- hijo, si ella hubiera tenido algún sentimiento romántico hacia ti no le hubiera pedido a Neil que se la llevara a Chile y menos haber aceptado casarse, en ese momento ella no estaba enamorada, pero él le supo transmitir su amor y poco a poco entró en su corazón, en menos tiempo que tú, sé que mis palabras son duras, pero fue el único que logró arrancar de su corazón a Terrence y que naciera en ella el amor de nuevo, ahora, ¿lo comprendes?-_

 _-Puedo comprenderlo mas no entenderlo, tía, ¿cómo hago para borrar de mí tanto dolor?_

 _-Hijo, primero haz lo que tienes planeado, tomar distancia, pero no te vayas con ese amargo sentimiento de decepción, ella te tendrá siempre como su tutor, pero déjala que aprenda a no depender totalmente de ti, que me busque a mí, a su familia, a sus primos, así te será más fácil ir sanando y tal vez, en un futuro, logres encontrar el verdadero amor que anda por ahí y que no lograrás ver si no te separas física y emocionalmente._

 _-Pero, si ella demanda mi presencia o ayuda, ¿qué haré?- preguntó con impaciencia._

 _-Ahí estaremos Archie, la señorita Pony, los Leagan y yo y aprende tú también a no protegerla de todo y contra todo, hay mucha gente que la queremos y amamos y estamos dispuestos a apoyarla, vete tranquilo y cualquier cosa que le quieras comunicar dímelo a mí y yo se lo haré saber._

 _-Gracias tía, seguiré sus consejos y trataré de salir adelante- se aferró a su abrazo y estuvieron llorando durante largo rato._

 _-Aquí estaré siempre para ti mi querido Williams, ahora, ve a descansar y mañana partes con más tranquilidad- Albert se retiró a su habitación y la tía se quedó viéndolo partir hacia su nueva realidad y vida._

-Sara, Paty, es hora de irnos, el mes se ha pasado volando y Candy debe descansar para que mañana luzca radiante.- dijo la tía abuela

-Gracias por ayudarme y estar conmigo, les debo mucho, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Para eso estamos hija, ve y descansa, nosotras nos retiramos- dijo Sara.

En el momento en que se retiraron Candy se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación y pensar en la fiesta del día siguiente, se sentía tan feliz de encontrar el apoyo de su familia, ese que tanto anheló en el pasado y ahora ahí estaban, aunque se sentía feliz por dentro le faltaba algo- Neil, amor mío, cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí a nuestro lado- rodó una lágrima hacia su mejilla- ¡te amo doquiera que estés!-

Se llegó el anhelado día y todo era alboroto y algarabía, los niños del hogar hacían alboroto para irse a duchar, la tía Elroy y Sara comandaban a todo un ejército de ayudantes, querían que todo estuviera perfecto y a Candy no la dejaban moverse para nada.

-Estoy embarazada pero no estoy lisiada Paty, déjenme ayudarles-

-Señora bonita, no sea testaruda, no la dejaremos hacer nada- le contestó un alegre Archie, el cual llevaba un enrome ramo de dulces Candy.

-¡Oh Archie!, sólo te disculpo porque esas dulce Candy están hermosas-

Archie se rió y siguió su encomienda y ella aburrida contemplaba todo, hasta que fue el momento de irse a arreglar, al terminar con ella se vio al espejo y se notó que estaba realmente hermosa y radiante, enseguida Paty entró a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

-Candy, ¡te ves hermosa!-

-¡Oh Paty!, gracias- dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos, que ya todo mundo te está esperando.

En el momento que iban a salir un guapo rubio se le acercó- ¿Pensaste que no iba a venir?-

-¡Albert!- se avanzó hacia él y le dio un enorme abrazo

-Pequeña, ¡te vas a lastimar!-

-¡yo me siento bien!, no estoy lisiada Albert, ¡qué manía de tratarme así!- enseñó la lengua de forma traviesa-

-Ja ja ja, Candy, tú no cambias-

-¿Ese es un cumplido?-

-Tómalo así-

-Ya ves cómo eres Albert-

-¿Cómo soy?

-Un…un presuntuoso millonario.

-Ja ja ja, en eso tienes razón.- Ambos se rieron y se dispusieron a salir a los jardines del hogar.

Los jardines estaba ataviados de dulces Candy por doquier, los niños parecían ángeles con sus vestuarios en color blanco para los niños y rosa para las niñas, las mesas elegantemente dispuestas alrededor del espacio y una orquesta amenizando la fiesta, al hacer su entrada los rubios fueron ovacionados de pie por los presentes y lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a los invitados.

-¡Candy!, te ves hermosa

-¡Annie!, qué gusto ve verte-

-A mí más amiga, gusto en saludarte Albert-

-Igualmente Annie-

-Candy, no vengo sola, quiero presentarte a alguien-

-¡Me muero de ganas de saber quién es-

-Candy, ¡qué curiosa eres!- dijo Albert

-Shhh, es una duda que tenemos.

-¿Tenemos?- dijo con duda Albert

-Cosa de mujeres, ahí viene-

-Pero, eres tú… Michael, ¡qué gusto de verte!-

Michael abrazando a Candy- para mí también es un placer, ¡buenas tardes Sr. William-

-¡Buenas tardes Michael!

-Así que tú eres el novio de Annie, la muy pilla no decía nada-

-Ja ja ja, Candy, ¡qué cosas dices!- se sonrojó Annie.

-A decir verdad hasta hace dos días que me aceptó, la volví a encontrar de casualidad cuando ella se cayó de las escaleras del colegio y la llevaron al hospital donde comencé a trabajar, afortunadamente no era nada de cuidado y pues, le pedí permiso para visitarla y bueno, ya lo demás ya lo sabes-

-¡Me da mucho gusto por ustedes-

-A nosotros también, y te lo vuelo a decir, la maternidad te sienta muy bien Candy-

-Gracias Michael-

-Nosotros vamos a seguir saludando a la familia-

-Adelante- dijeron los nuevos enamorados.

Se tardaron un tiempo en estar saludando a la familia y amigos de la familia, de pronto se acercó el Sr. Leagan hacia Candy.

-Williams, ¿me permites un momento a mi hija?-

-Con todo gusto- y cedió a Candy a su suegro.

-Candy, necesito algo, quiero que vayamos a la colina, allá quiero que descanses un momento, mandé acondicionar el lugar para que descanses un momento y puedas atender a todos los invitados-

-Pero… no me siento cansada, puedo seguir-

-Insisto, debes descansar, va a ser una tarde larga y no quiero que tú y mi nieto se vayan a cansar-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Al llegar a la colina cerca de padre árbol estaba un sillón adornado con muchas flores, una mesita con agua fresca y unos bocadillos, ella al ver que todo estaba hermoso dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro.

-¡Es bellísimo!-

-Ve hija, ve a descansar un momento y de rato regreso por ti-

-Gracias- y se fue al sillón un poco desconcertada- ¿para qué me habrá traído el Sr. Leagan hacia acá?- se preguntaba Candy- todo es muy hermoso, agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí, por mantenerme contenta aunque todas las noches no puedo evitar sentir un vacío en mi alma, que me falta mi otra mitad, mi felicidad sería plena si estuvieras aquí con nosotros amor mío-

Recién terminaba de decir esas palabras cuando su soliloquio fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Jamás volverán a estar solas, lo prometo, Dios me trajo de regreso y no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlas tan fácilmente mi hermosa esposa.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se llevó las manos al pecho y dio la vuelta y sí, ahí estaba él, ataviado en un hermoso traje color beige que resaltaban sus morenas y atractivas facciones.

-¡Neil!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, esto… ¡esto es un milagro!- brotaron inmensas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Él fue inmediatamente hacia el lado de su amada, la tomó en sus brazos y se fundió en fuerte abrazo

-Amor mío, ¡jamás me alejaré de ti!, lo prometo, te amo, eres mi vida, tú y mi hijo son mi vida-

-Neil, ¡estás vivo!- gritó y se fundió en lágrimas acariciando su rostro para sentir que no estaba soñando.

-Soy real amor mío, aquí estoy, disculpa la manera, pero quería que fuera una hermosa sorpresa para ti-

-¡Calla!, sólo abrázame-

-No solamente haré eso- y le dio un largo y tierno beso que los mantuvo fundidos en un solo ser palpitante de felicidad y amor. Estuvieron largo rato platicando, él le contó todo lo que pasó desde la explosión hasta el día que llegó a Lakewood con la complicidad de su padre.

-Amor, ese padre nuestro es todo corazón, mira que ocultar un secreto así, creo que tu mamá no se lo perdonará-

-Mi madre, claro que lo perdonará, yo se lo pediré-

Estaban inmersos en su charla cuando el Sr. Leagan viene hacia ellos.

-Hijos, es hora de que regresen a la fiesta, he dado la noticia de tu regreso y me ha costado contener a tu madre y bueno… ya están esperando todos por ustedes.-

-Claro, padre, allá vamos, ven Candy, vayamos a compartir nuestra alegría.

Partieron rumbo al jardín donde todos los estaban esperando, al verlos entrar una conmovida madre se acercó corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, lo llenó de besos y caricias, todos lloraron conmovidos por la buena nueva y felicitaron a la pareja, después de que pasó el momento emotivo se dispusieron a festejar la llegada del que pensaban había partido hacia otro mundo. Al terminar la fiesta los esposos partieron hacia el aposento que les tenían dispuestos en las cercanías de Lakewood, una propiedad que había comprado Neil con ayuda de su padre, era una casa rodeada de hermosos jardines y una vista hacia el lago estupenda, quedaba cerca de la mansión Andrew y Leagan.

-Ven Candy, hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa, permítame que la ayude- tomó en brazos a su esposa y la introdujo a la mansión, no había sirvientes porque así lo dispuso, entró y la llevó a la recámara.

-Querida, este es nuestra nueva recámara, aquí pasaremos los mejores momentos que nos resten de vida-

-Neil, ¡te amo tanto!-

La condujo a la cama, la cual estaba adornada con múltiples pétalos de rosas rojas, la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y se acostaron juntos, él la llenó de besos, de muchos besos- Candy, compensaré todos estos meses de ausencia, por lo pronto sólo dormiremos así, muy juntos, abrazados y llenos de cariño, temo lastimar a mi hijo.

-Neil, eres tan comprensivo, pero no creo que le haga daño a nuestro hijo-

-Mejor nos esperamos Candy, no quiero correr riesgos, los amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Neil, mi amor- se fundieron en un abrazo y besos interminables.

A la mañana siguiente estaba todo dispuesto para el desayuno, ambos bajaron tomados de la mano, fueron recibidos por el personal de la mansión, entre ellos una vieja conocida.

-¡Dorothy!, ¡qué gusto verte!-

-¡Candy!, es para mí un gran placer acompañarte en tu embarazo, le pedí a la Sra. Elroy cuidarte personalmente y aceptó con mucho gusto.

-Para mí es un alivio que estés junto a mi esposa Dorothy, así cuando tenga que ausentarme sabré que la dejo en buenas manos.

-Gracias por la confianza Sr. Neil, pasen, el desayuno está listo-

Pasaron al comedor y tomaron el desayuno, al terminar Neil condujo a su esposa hacia el jardín, ahí la abrazó y le hizo una petición.

-Candy, sé que falta poco para que nazca nuestro hijo, eso nos da tiempo suficiente para…

-Para qué Neil… me dejas intrigada-

-Sé que nuestra boda fue precipitada, que no se dio en las mejores condiciones, así que…

-Así que….- repetía con curiosidad Candy.

-Así que… Sra. Candice White Andrew de Leagan, acepta usted casarse con este pobre hombre enamorado por la iglesia como debe de ser?

-¡Oh Sr. Leagan!, esa es una pregunta muy importante que debe meditarse muy bien- Neil se le quedó viendo con ojos interrogantes- ¡Claro que acepto!- gritó con alegría Candy. La tomó en sus brazos y le dio vueltas festejando con ella el estar juntos de nuevo.

-Cuando nazca nuestro bebé, comenzaremos con la preparación de la boda-

-Así será-

Pasados dos meses, ya de madrugada se despertó Candy agitada

-Neil, creo que ya es hora, se me rompió la fuente-

-¡Qué!, ¿qué hago amor?, ¡Dorothy!-

-no te pongas nervioso, manda por el doctor, creo que este bebé ya quiere conocer a sus papás.

-Neil saltó de la cama y fue inmediatamente por el chofer para traer al médico, Dorothy se quedó con ella en la habitación para acompañarla, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer ya que Candy la había entrenado para cuando llegara el momento del parto, mientras tanto Neil esperaba nervioso que llegara el doctor y atendiera a su mujer y a su hijo.

-¡Hasta que llega doctor!, mi esposa está en la habitación, lo acompaño.

-Gracias, conozco el camino, será mejor que espere aquí y tenga paciencia.

-¡Paciencia!, como si fuera tan fácil.

Después de 4 horas de labor de parto, Candy dio a luz a una hermosa niña, de ojos café y cabello rubio.

-Puede pasar señor Leagan, felicidades, es usted padre de una hermosa niña.

-¿Fue una niña?, ¡qué alegría doctor! Me da una gran noticia- después de eso se fue corriendo a ver a sus amores, al entrar ahí estaban ellas agotadas por el parto, al verlas le dio una gran ternura ver a sus amores, su razón de existir, se acercó a ellas y Dorothy le entregó a su hija.

-Candy, ¡nuestra hija es hermosa!-

-Sí que lo es, dime amor, ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

-¿Has pensando el alguno Candy?

-Me gusta Cathleen, sí, Cathleen Leagan White-Andrew

-Me gusta a mí también, entonces… se llamará Cathleen Leagan White-Andrew- y besó tiernamente a su esposa.

 **¡Hola a tod s! Gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran aliciente para mí, ya después de tantas cosas estoy de nuevo con ustedes, este iba a ser el último capítulo del fan fiction, pero al estarlo escribiendo se iba a hacer demasiado largo y no quise cortarlo así de tajo, por lo que le dedicaré el último capítulo a darle sus lugar y detalles, ese lo subo el lunes a más tardar, Gracias de nuevo a todas y les mando un abrazo. Saludos :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

-Es el nombre perfecto para nuestra niña amor, pero, necesito hacerte una pregunta, ¿eres feliz?- preguntó Neil

-Mi amor, todos los días soy más feliz que antes, te explicaré, cuando era niña la hermana María me pidió que ante todo lo que pasara fuera feliz, luchara por ser feliz y con el paso de los años he aprendido eso, que a pesar de todo lo que he pasado, siempre habrá días felices y hoy es un día más que soy feliz- sonrió y Neil se acercó a ella para besarla.

-Mi pequeña, y yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tú y mi hija hacen de mis días una eterna alegría- se abrazaron y contemplaban con gran amor a la pequeña Cathleen. Así duraron un momento cuando Dorothy tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Neil

-Señor, tiene visitas- dijo Dorothy

-¿Quién será?, no le he avisado a nadie todavía del nacimiento de nuestra bebé- pensó Neil- ¿quién es Dorothy?- preguntó.

-Es su hermana la Señora Elisa-

-¡Elisa!- dijo sorprendido- hace mucho que no sé de ella.- ahorita bajo Dorothy, vaya a avisarle.

-Sí señor-

-¿Por qué hasta ahorita viene Elisa a buscarte Neil?- preguntó Candy

-Porque se enfadó cuando supo que eras mi esposa, pero… bueno, deja bajar a ver que necesita, ahorita regreso, toma un momento para descansar amor, te mandaré a Dorothy para que te ayude con la bebé- Le dio un beso en la frente y bajó a la estancia para encontrarse con Elisa.

-¡Hola Elisa!, ¿qué te trae por mi casa?- preguntó con ironía Neil.

-¡hola hermanito!, pues saludarte y….- agachó la cabeza, al ver esa reacción Neil se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba.

-Siéntate Elisa, vamos, sabes que me agrada verte, pero desde tu silencio hacia mí, pues me sorprende que hayas venido a buscarme-

-Sabes Neil, siempre fui muy posesiva contigo porque siempre fuiste mi hermanito, sólo mío, aunque eres un poco mayor que yo, pues no me gustaba la idea de compartirte con alguien que no fuera de nuestra clase-

-¡Elisa!-

-Déjame continuar… al enterarme por mi padre, escucha bien, por él y no por ti, que con la mujer que te casaste era Candy me sentí defraudada y no sólo por el hecho de que fuera ella, en parte, pero sí el que no me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para decírmelo, y… cuando me enteré que estabas desaparecido y posiblemente muerto ¡sufrí tanto!, ¡no sabes cuánto!- unas sendas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro- estuve ausente de casa, no quería aceptar que estabas muerto, luego, vino la gran noticia y ¡me alegré tanto hermanito!, pero fue más grande mi orgullo, mi esposo estuvo conmigo en todo momento, él me ayudó a doblegar mi orgullo, y… luego me enteré de una dulce noticia, sabes… ¡serás tío! Y fue cuando comprendí que este tonto orgullo no sirve de nada. Hermanito, ¿me puedes perdonar?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Neil se acercó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos- Hermanita tonta, ¡te quiero tanto!, todo está olvidado entre tú y yo, no tienes que pedirme perdón-

-¡Gracias hermanito!, ¡te amo tanto!- duraron un rato abrazados, demostrando que ante todo, el lazo de sangre, sea cual sea es irrompible.

-Neil, ¿puedo ver a Candy para pedirle perdón?, sé que he sido malvada con ella, pero en verdad estoy arrepentida, y ahora que ambas estamos esperando un bebé, quiero reconciliarme con ella-

-¡Oh!, ¡qué tonto soy!,- Elisa lo miró asombrada- ¡ya eres tía!-

-¡Qué!, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le dio un codazo.

-Pues, no me has dado oportunidad, aparte acaba de nacer, no he dado parte a nadie de la familia, eres la primera en saberlo- le dijo un sonriente y feliz Neil.

-Pues es lo menos que me merezco, ser la primera en enterarse, dime, ¿puedo ver al bebé?-

-Claro, es una niña, le pusimos Cathleen-

-¡Hermoso nombre Neil- ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación conyugal donde reposaban las mujeres que más amaba Neil en esta vida.

-Candy, ¿estás despierta?-

-Pasa amor, le estoy terminando de dar de comer a nuestra hija-

-Alguien vino a visitarnos y se enteró por casualidad del nacimiento de nuestra princesa-

-¡Oh!- ¿quién es?- preguntó una curiosa Candy.

-¡Soy yo!- dijo Elisa

-pasa Elisa- Candy le dio el paso y estando ambas frente a frente.

-Candy, quiero decirte que…- fue interrumpida.

decirme, por su expresión veo que lo que tenías que decir y aclara ya fue hecho y si mi esposo te permitió venir hasta acá, por mí todo está saldado, esta pequeña me ha hecho reflexionar en muchas cosas, que hay que valorar la vida día a día, disfrutarla y vivir sin rencores, por mi todo está olvidado, ven, acércate a ver a tu sobrina- le indicó Candy.

-¡Es hermosa!- la tomó en sus brazos- se parece a ambos, vaya, hiciste bien tu trabajo hermanito- le dijo con sarcasmo Elisa.

-Todo lo que yo hago es excelente hermanita, eso no debes de dudarlo- todos se echaron a reír. Estuvieron platicando por largo rato, Neil había mandado a uno de sus empleados a avisar a la familia, así que para después de la comida ya estaban ahí los orgullosos abuelos, la tía Elroy, Albert, Archie y Patty los cuales pronto contraerán matrimonio. La casa estuvo llena de alegría y llegando el atardecer la matriarca invitó a todos a retirarse para que la recién estrenada madre pudiera descansar, no se retiró sin antes indicar a Dorothy lo que tenía que hacer exactamente con Candy-

-Yo eduqué a mis sobrinos desde que eran unos bebés, así que sé exactamente lo que se tiene que hacer en estos casos- repetía constantemente la tía Elroy, lo que ocasionó algunos comentarios.

-La tía abuela está tan feliz por Cathleen, pero ella quiere seguir siento la que da las órdenes. Genio y figura- dijo Archie.

-¡Archie!, serénate, es tu tía abuela y debes respetarla.

-Paty, ¿a poco no se ve graciosa?-

-Bueno…- y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Gracias a todos por venir y especialmente a mi hermana Elisa y al tío William por aceptar ser los padrinos de nuestra hija- Ambos sonrieron y finalmente se despidieron de la feliz pareja.

-Por cierto, en cuanto salgas de tu recuperación Candy, vendré a ultimar contigo los detalles de su boda eclesiástica- advirtió Sara.

-Con gusto, sabe que usted es bienvenida en esta casa- contestó Candy.

Pasaron dos meses de que nació Cathleen, las matriarcas de la familia estaba ultimando los detalles de la boda de Archie y Paty que se celebraría dos días después del bautizo de Cathleen, el cual fue celebrado al día siguiente.

Era un día de verano realmente agradable, Candy y Neil bautizaban a la pequeña fruto de su amor, sus padrinos, Elisa y Albert lucían realmente emocionados, la capilla de la familia Leagan estaba realmente hermosa, cubierta de flores desde la entrada hasta el altar, el código de vestir para esa ocasión fue todo de blanco por la bienvenida a una nueva hija de Dios. Fue un día inolvidable, la feliz familia se dispuso a ir a descansar, Dorothy se llevó a Cathleen, desde que nació la niña se convirtió en su nana oficialmente, así que dejó de ser una mucama para convertirse en parte importante de la familia Leagan White- Andrew.

-¿Qué te pareció la recepción amor?- preguntó Neil al momento de ayudar a su esposa a ponerse cómoda.

-¡Excelente!, tu madre y la tía abuela son excelentes organizadoras, hay mucho que aprenderles, no se les va ni un solo detalle- mencionó Candy.

-Lo sé, aunado a que no dejan opinar más que sólo lo necesario- dijo sonriente Neil.

-¡Ay amor!, como siempre, tienes un comentario divertido de todo, ya deja a tu madre y a la tía de tus bromas- guiñó el ojo en forma divertida- ya nuestra hija duerme con Dorothy y es momento de que tú y yo tomemos un tiempo para nosotros.- dijo Candy de forma seductora, acercándose a él para depositarle un tierno y sensual beso en los labios del moreno, que con la edad y el tiempo se ha puesto más apuesto y más varonil.

-Mi dulce Candy, qué bueno que me demandas, yo estoy dispuesto a complacerte, eso lo sabes traviesa- y correspondió al beso con otro más atrevido y sensual.

Siguieron los besos que fueron subiendo de tono, Candy ayudó a su esposo a despojarse de su camisa, le tocó su torso, bajó de sus labios hacia él, lo acarició con sus labios, después con su lengua dejando al moreno cada vez más extasiado con el roce de aquella boca que era suya solamente, así fue bajando lentamente hasta desabrochar su pantalón el cual ayudó a despojarlo y ahí, erecto, estaba el objeto de sus deseos, de sus sueños húmedos y con el cual gozaba extasiada cada vez que penetraba en su ser, así lentamente lo acarició con su mano, después con los labios llenándose de deseo de su marido, de su hombre, de su todo, de su amor, él no dejaba de gozar ese hermoso regalo que le daba su esposa gimiendo de placer, cuando sintió que ya no podía más se contuvo, tomó a Candy entre sus brazos, la alzó hacia él y la depositó en el lecho nupcial que tantas noches los ha visto gozar de su amor, la llenó de besos sensuales mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a su monte y acariciar sus labios lentamente y abrirles paso para comprobar la humedad de su dulce tormento y ansias de vivir. Así se detuvo un rato y bajó acariciando con sus labios el cuello níveo de la rubia, deslizándose hacia sus turgentes pecho, más voluminosos a causa de la maternidad y que ahora lo tenía más enloquecido con sus nuevas formas de mujer. Ya que sació su sed de ellos bajó hasta el monte con sus labios llenándolos de besos, enseguida con su lengua acarició el clítoris y sus partes más sensibles hasta llenarla de pasión, de gozo y cuando la rubia llegó al orgasmo se alejó lentamente, la miró a los ojos y susurró- ¡Te amo Candy!, ¡te amo con todo mi ser, con mi vida, con mis fuerzas y todo mi ímpetu!, ¡eres lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado y doy las gracias a Dios por la dicha de darte este placer- a continuación tomó las piernas de su esposa entre sus brazos y las abrió con delicadeza a lo cual a petición de ella se introdujo en lo más profundo con estocadas suaves, luego, con más fuerza y vigor haciendo que ella gimiera de deseo y placer- ¡Neil, te amo!, eres el amor de mi vida- ella se aferró a su espalda y así sentados en contacto cara a cara terminaron en un gran orgasmo juntos, al final, exhaustos, se tumbaron en la cama donde estuvieron largo rato abrazados y acariciándose con todo el amor que sentían- Sabes Candy, jamás llegué a pensar que esto tan hermoso que siento fuera correspondido algún día por ti- dijo Neil.

-¡Shhh!- puso sus dedos en su boca- ahora es una realidad y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo- lo abrazó y así jóvenes cual sol se entregaron uno al otro toda la noche.

Pasaron dos meses del bautizo de Cathleen, la boda de religiosa de sus padres se llevaría a cabo ese día, en la mansión todo era un caos, corrían mucamas de un lado al otro, Sara Leagan estaba muy nerviosa ya que no llegaban los arreglos de Dulce Candy que mandó traer de la casa Andrew, la tía abuela supervisaba que todo en la cocina estuviera a la orden, los ahora esposos Cornwell, Paty y Archie recién llegaban de su luna de miel y ya estaban a la orden de las matriarcas para ayudar a Candy.

-¡Dorothy!, que la niña quede hermosa, no la descuides por ningún motivo- dijo Sara.

-No se preocupe señora, la señora Elisa me mandó ayudarle mientras ella se encargaba de cambiar a si sobrina- contestó Dorothy.

-Está bien, unas manos extra no me vienen mal, todavía falto yo de arreglarme. ¡Oh George!, qué bueno que llega, ¿ya enviaron las dulce Candy que pedí?-

-Ya están en camino, no creo que demoren- respondió George sorprendido por la angustia de la dama- todo saldrá bien señora, usted y la señora Elroy son excelentes anfitrionas-

-Gracias George, me siento un poco mejor, pero…. ¿dónde está mi esposo?, siempre se me desaparece cuando más lo necesito. Compromiso George, si busca a mi hijo está en el despacho- dijo una apurada Sara, la cual salió cual rayo hacia el jardín dejando a su paso unas pícaras sonrisas de George y Dorothy.

-Dorothy, siempre es un gusto verla- saludó George cortésmente a Dorothy.

-Igualmente señor George, lo llevaré hacia el despacho- y siguió a una sonrojada Dorothy.

-¡Buenos días Neil!, espero todo esté bien por acá-

-¡hola George!, pasa, claro, todo saldrá perfecto, me vine acá a despejarme un poco porque mamá puede ser un poco irritante cuando organiza una fiesta, y más tratándose de mi boda- se tocó la cabeza y rió, dicha acción fue correspondida por George.

-Le traigo el contrato de compra de los pozos petroleros que adquirió en Texas y la cesión de derechos de la mina de Rancagua hacia el Señor Sewell, ¿está seguro de no querer vender su casa de Chile?- preguntó George.

-Estoy seguro, Candy y yo le tenemos mucho cariño y juramos regresar algún día y así será- dijo Neil.

-Muy bien, le dejo los papeles para que los revise con calma, si puede el día de hoy y luego que regrese de su luna de miel ultimamos los detalles-

-Perfecto, te espero más tarde-

-No faltaré-

Se llegó la hora de la boda religiosa, la capilla de los Leagan lucía realmente hermosa, mucho más que el día del bautizo de Cathleen, ahí, al pie del altar un impaciente Neil esperaba a su amada, ataviado en un elegante frac negro con pañuelo y mancuernillas en color dorado, lucía realmente gallardo y guapo, a su derecha sus padres y a su izquierda la tía Elroy, Elisa y Dorothy cargando a Cathleen, la cual estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido color dorado y una banda del mismo color rematada en un elegante moño hecho por su tía Elisa, al lado de ella los padrinos de Lazo Patty y Archie, y al otro extremo la madrina de anillo Annie, acompañada de su novio Michael y sus padres, los señores Britter. De pronto cuando la impaciencia llegó a su punto máximo, ahí al pie de la capilla estaba un gallardo caballero ataviado en frac negro con vistas en color beige el cual llevaba del brazo a una hermosa novia ataviada en un vestido de novia de seda beige y encaje francés con vistas doradas, cubierta con una tiara usada por la familia durante generaciones en las bodas de los patriarcas o sus hijas, las cuales tenían el honor de portar la tiara de diamantes heredado de su dinastía escocesa acompañada de una mantilla española del más fino encaje y en su mano derecha como adorno un hermoso ramo nupcial elaborado con dulces Candy. Al estar entrando al altar, Albert, orgulloso de la felicidad de Candy miraba a la tía Elroy que lo observaba desde el altar y los pensamientos de la anciana volaron unos días atrás.

 _-¡Bienvenido seas Wiiliam!, me has castigado mucho últimamente-_

 _-tía, sólo seguía tus consejos, despejar mi mente y ordenar mis pensamientos, desde la plática contigo y con Annie he reflexionado mucho y como tu dijiste, ese amor no iba a fructificar porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo en el momento adecuado, aparte, he dejado que Candy empiece a ser más desapegada de mí, ese vínculo que hice con ella no estaba bien para los dos, sobre todo después del accidente, ya superé eso tía, la sigo amando, pero como lo que realmente es ahora, mi hermana, así ella lo decidió y yo también, sólo necesito comunicarte que en cuanto tome Archie control de los negocios de nuevo lo dejaré a cargo de ellos para retirarme un tiempo al Tíbet a meditar sobre el rumbo que quiero tomar en la vida-_

 _-¡Hijo!_

 _-Déjame continuar tía, te decía, quiero tomarme un tiempo conmigo mismo, ver que deseo y cuál es mi misión en la vida, sabes que he pasado por muchas cosas y deseo que mi mente y mi corazón se coordinen de nuevo-_

 _-Respeto tu decisión Williams y, esperaré con ansias tu regreso-_

 _-Claro tía, volveré, de eso no tengas duda-_

 _Se abrazaron con gran amor, él sólo conocía a esa anciana como una madre ya que fue la única que conoció toda su vida y le tenía un gran amor y respeto._

Llegaron al altar, ahí hizo entrega de Candy a su futuro esposo ante Dios, - Neil, te entrego a Candy y deseo que sean felices por el resto de sus vidas y que ante todo se tengan respeto, comunicación y quiero que sepan que tienen una familia que los respeta y los respalda-

-Gracias tío- dijo Neil

Albert tomó su lugar al lado de la tía abuela y comenzó la ceremonia, la cual fue dirigida por el obispo de Chicago y les dijo unas hermosas palabras tomadas de la carta de San Pablo a los Corintios:

 _"_ _El amor es comprensivo, el amor es servicial y no tiene envidia. El amor no presume ni se engríe, no es mal educado ni egoísta, no se irrita, no lleva cuentas del mal, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad._

 _Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, aguanta sin límites._

 _El amor no pasa nunca."_

Después comenzó el rito nupcial, todos se pusieron de pie.

-Yo Candy, te acepto a ti Neil como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-

-Yo Neil, te acepto a ti Candy como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-

Neil y Candy se colocaron las argollas de oro blanco y dorado con las iniciales de cada uno, regalo de Annie.

Enseguida pasaron Elisa y Arthur, padrinos de arras y las colocaron en la mano de él, el cual al recibirlas dijo a Candy.

-te entrego estas arras como signo de que nada nos faltará en nuestro hogar- Neil

-yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré de administrar que nada falte en nuestro hogar- Candy

-Les pido a los presentes brindemos un aplauso a esta nueva familia formada por Dios, lo que Él ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer- recitó el obispo- puede besar a la novia.

Los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente a la pareja, ya que sabían de antemano lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese momento, el nuevo matrimonio de hincó para poder ser lazados por el matrimonio Cornwell y así terminar la ceremonia religiosa.

Al terminar se dirigieron hacia la residencia Leagan White –Andrew para celebrar la recepción, la cual estuvo muy amena y llena de amigos, los recibieron con una bella melodía los niños del hogar de Pony, lo cual los hizo derramar lágrimas de emoción, al terminar les tocaron Vienna Blood Waltz de Johann Strauss para abrir la fiesta, la cual fue acompañada de diversos valses y música de la época, el banquete de bodas fue exquisito, digno de reyes, como entrada un consomé Windsor, seguido de suprema de salmón, chuletas de cordero en salsa de tamarindo, capones a la Strathmore y de postre tarta de fresas, el favorito de Candy. Las mesas lucían unos arreglos de orquídeas y follaje realmente hermosos que rodeaban a un candelabro para alumbrar la mesa, la fuente de la casa fue adornada con rosas y velas flotantes, encendidas cuando la pareja comenzó a bailar.

Al terminar la recepción los ahora esposos fueron a preparar su equipaje, saldrían temprano en la mañana rumbo a Florida, donde tomarían un crucero por el Caribe, ante la insistencia de Sara de dejarles a la niña, los padres se negaron ya que la niña era aún pequeña y necesitaba a Candy, por lo cual llevaban a Dorothy para que no les faltara nada y los apoyara con la pequeña, así que muy temprano fueron despedidos por los miembros de la familia en la estación de trenes.

-Candy, ¡soy muy feliz a tu lado!, me has dado el más hermoso regalo, miraba embelesado a su hija la cual era su adoración. La besó y enseguida besó a su esposa, y felices partieron hacia su luna de miel.

Tres años después

-¡Buenos días dormilona!, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?-

-La he pasado excelente, cansada, pero al fin juntos, donde comenzó nuestra historia de amor-

-Precisamente, porque lo prometí conservé todo esto, y ahora, los cuatro estaremos una temporada aquí en el lugar donde vio nacer nuestro amor, la bella Rancagua-

-¡No puedo ser más feliz!, ¡Te amo Neil!, ¡te amo con todo mi ser!-

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce esposa- sellaron su amor con un tierno beso.

-Pues tengo algo que comunicarte querida, nuestros hijos ya nos están esperando, Dorothy y George están con ellos.-

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar?-

-¿Qué Candy?- preguntó Neil ansioso

-Que este par terminarían juntos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

-Es cierto, pero su amor es muy grande, mira que aceptar venirse con nosotros para no estar lejos de su esposa, bueno, a George le pegó duro el amor, aparte, a Dorothy no la veo como nuestra empleada, si no como parte de la familia.

-Tienes razón, ella es parte de la familia-

-Me daré una ducha y te alcanzo cariño-

-No tardes-

Neil esperaba impaciente a su esposa, ella se demoraba siempre un poco, pero él sabía que la espera había valido la pena, había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, sobre todo en su último embarazo que fue casi tan pronto como el primero, sólo que en este último ella la pasó muy mal, por lo cual él le dijo que ya no tendrían más hijos, que la amaba con todo su ser como para dejar que le pasara algo y así decidió cuidarla para no quedar embarazada de nuevo. Ella tuvo a un niño moreno de ojos verdes, al cual le pusieron Neil Leagan White-Andrew, sus padrinos, Archie y Paty Cornwell.

-Ya estoy lista-

-Vamos niños, su mamá llegó-

Y así, tomados de la mano salieron a disfrutar de la hermosa Rancagua, cargada de recuerdos buenos y tristes, pero sobre todo del recuerdo de como el amor puro y verdadero se puede gestar aún en los peores momentos.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola chicas! bueno, al fin el fic llegó a su fin, me demoré un poco en publicarlo porque quería que me quedara hermoso, espero así haya sido, digno de esta pareja, agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de regalarme sus comentarios, los cuales me dan el aliciente a seguir, a pesar de todo lo que pasé para terminarlo me llenó de orgullo y satisfacción y ahí va la historia de por qué la pareja Neil - Candy, este fue un reto que se me hizo en la página Candy y Terry fan fic inesperados, en el cual se me pidió un fic de Neil, fue un escrito muy pensado para justificar el cambio del caprichoso Neil que todas conocemos, hasta me terminé enamorando de él, en fin... espero haya sido de su agrado y comenzaré a preparar uno nuevo, sólo que no sé si de Terry o de Albert, o lo que mi inspiración me dicte, acepto sugerencias. Les mando un gran abrazo.**


End file.
